Face Down
by Squiidgy
Summary: Hayley, Marcie, Oliver, and Jordan are the biggest party animals in their small town. They live like normal teens but then Jordan's cousin Jase comes to town and Hayley is torn between her love for Oli, her love for Jase and her boyfriend Connor's rage.
1. To The Stage

**Just to clear up any confusion, yes my title did come from the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song and yes my chapter titles are all songs as well! I give full credit to the bands. Enjoy.**

**To The Stage**

"Hayley!" The voice startles me and I hop up only to find my best friend -since kindergarten- Oli laughing at the fact that he managed to scare me.

"Asshole." I sit back down on my bed and look at him. I sigh wondering why he's so beautiful. That's how I always thought of him. My Oliver Wilkes was beautiful, not in a gay way though. If he ever heard someone call him gay, there was hell to pay. I laugh internally at my rhyme. I was in love with him. I never actually admitted it but god! He had light brown hair that went to his shoulders. It wasn't dull flat and boring but cut in a way that shaped his face perfectly. His bright hazel eyes made his face look so bright. He had a gentle face and almost like a permanent pout and a lip ring. His body, which I happened to have seen on many occasions, was built, not too buff but far from skinny. He wasn't too tall but still way above me. And the way he dressed just topped it off. He was always wearing a band t-shirt and straight legs. It wasn't exactly the 'norm' but he didn't care. His confidence beamed off of him.

Me on the other hand, I was short. I stood a good 5'4' with long blonde hair that fell a bit below my shoulders. My face was beautiful, and I knew it. Though I wasn't too cocky about it. I had a million guys dying to get me alone, but I was never really into most of them, which I tended to call my make out buddies. "So you going to Kat's party?" He asks plopping down on the bed beside me.

I choose to ignore the question. "How the hell did you get in my house?" I almost push him off the bed. Why the hell would he ask me that? We were the biggest party animals at the school, of course we were going. He flashes me a smile.

"Well your dad gave me a key yesterday. So now I can sneak up on you whenever I feel like it. Even when mummy and daddy aren't here." He jingles my house key and I roll my eyes at him.

"So you're just gonna sit here on my bed all day?" I ask him, just to make conversation. At this point I am lying close to the wall on my queen sized bed and he leans back lying on my back.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do. I might as well sit here and annoy the hell out of you all day. Where are your mom and dad anyway?" He asks.

"Work." I answer his question with one word. We sit there talking for a while before our friend Marcie walks in. We had our little group all figured out. It was Marcie, Oli, Jordan, and I. We talked to everyone but we were just closer to each other.

"Your door was open." She smiles flinging her curly black hair behind her shoulder. Marcie was gorgeous though a little bit on the emo side. I mean we all kind of were just she took it to the extreme. She always wore black on black, and as many layers as humanly possible. She always had on her gloves, some screamo band t-shirt, and dark skinny jeans, without fail. Today she was wearing a Devil Wears Prada t-shirt, with some ripped up skinny jeans and some calf high combat boots. But though her sense of fashion made her stand out her beautiful grey eyes made all the boys drool.

I look over at Oli, who was still lying on my back and glare at him for leaving my door open. "Whoops." He laughs.

"Where's Jordan?" I ask her. She and Jordan were close like Oli and me. We just all happened to become friends and love each other. It worked out kind of perfectly.

"He was right behind me." She shrugs her shoulders and a few seconds later my British friend Jordan came in. He was wearing an all white outfit. White v-neck, white straight legs, and some white vans. I always loved how the guys would wear straight legs and not skinny jeans; they made them look a little bit too skinny. Sometimes Oli would do it just to piss me off. Jordan plopped down on my bed and lay on my back next to Oli. What was I, the pillow lady? Jordan looks up at me with those bright green eyes, messy dark brown hair and smiles.

"You're pretty comfortable, you know?" He grins.

"You guys are slow." Marcie chimes in, coming to lie on my legs.

"Dude! Seriously? I'm gonna kill you." I tell her, shaking my head. We sit there for a while talking to each other, just having fun before it hits 9 o'clock. Party time!

We all pile up in Oli's Lexus and drive to Kat's house where the party is already raging, kids out in the street, on the porch and even on the roof. We park about a block away and all rush into the party splitting up. Every surface is filled with either bodies making out or liquor. I walk into the kitchen finding a bottle of liquor on the counter. I make a move to grab some but then my arms are pinned behind my back. "I thought you weren't drinking anymore." I hear Oli say from behind me. His body is pressed up against my back and his warm breath caresses my neck. I almost swoon right there. If only he knew what he did to me? I open my hands as if to surrender from the alcohol and mistakenly grab his leg. Oh my. I think.

"Fine I won't drink." I say wanting to get out of this position as soon as possible before I do something stupid, like turn around and kiss him. He lets go only to spin me around and put me on the counter. Why the hell is he so strong, and does he seriously not get the effect he has on women? He hops on the counter next to me and starts talking. "I'm not scolding you." He grins, making my stomach flutter. "Just doing what you said.'Stop me if I try to drink.' your words exactly."

"Touché." I tell him. Maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world. "Where's Alexa?" She was his girlfriend this week, though I had yet to meet her.

"Who knows?" He answers with a smile on his face. He only ever had a girlfriend because he wasn't the type to turn a girl down; he never really liked any of them. He was still a virgin, which I admired about him. What junior is still a virgin, looking like that? He'd had so many girls since freshman year yet he stayed clean throughout it all. I knew everything about him, and vice-versa. When we were in third grade we swore to never keep a secret from the other, but I had already broke it. I've never told him how I really felt about him.

"You are a horrible boyfriend." I shake my head and turn to him, lifting my leg on the counter.

"Yea, I kind of am... but I think this girl actually likes me. Hmm maybe I'll keep her around for a while." That spiked a bit of jealousy in me but I managed to keep it down. That's when Connor Matthews walked up to us with all his hotness. He was a senior, with beautiful curly blonde hair and blue eyes that were to die for.

"Hey Hayley, Oliver." He greets us hopping on the counter next to me. He has some liquor in his hand and throws it around my shoulders. "You want to go hang?" He asks sounding a bit stoned.

"Sure." I say hopping off the counter bringing him with me. "Bye." I wave to Oli, and right before I go in his eyes he looks sad. Then he flickers back and waves at me. Connor winds up taking me to an empty room and we make out for hours on end on a bed. He's a good kisser, I'll give him that but every time I kiss someone, I want it to be Oli.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks. I guess he noticed.

"Nothing." I pull his head down and continue kissing him. He rips off his shirt revealing his well formed chest and starts to lift mine up and I don't want to go any further. Despite my reputation, I've never had sex before, and I'm damn sure not about to lose my virginity at a party. I don't know how long passes before I see the door opening. I pull my shirt back down and hop up. I see Jordan and Marcie standing at the door.

"Dude we've been looking everywhere for you. Oli's worried out of his mind." Jordan says. Connor gets off the bed and at that moment Oli comes in.

"Thank god!" He rushes in hugging me before he sees Connor lifting his t-shirt over his head. His grip tightens around me before he let's go giving me a questioning look. Marcie and Jordan kind of stand there waiting for Connor to leave and when he does it's like a huge air has just been let out.

"What?" I ask all of them. It's not like this is the first time they've walked in on me during a party. They all just look around. "Seriously."

"We were worried." Oli said right before storming out.

"What's his problem?" I ask.

"Hun, it's 5 AM" Marcie speaks first.

"I'll go talk to him." Jordan says leaving Marcie and I alone.

"We were all looking for you since the party ended." She walks over grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the entrance of the house.

"So then why is he pissed at me?"

"Ugh you are so oblivious." She looks like she's hiding something.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head. Now she's got me curious.

"Marcie, I know when you're hiding something. Please tell me." I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Okay swear not to tell him I told you." She holds out her pinky. We were a bit old for pinky promises but she still liked to do them. So I wrapped my pinky around hers and said. "Swear."

"Hayley he's in love with you!" My heart speeds up and I can't help but smiling, but I don't believe it. He would have said something to me not Marcie, wouldn't he?

"What makes you think that?"

"Okay first off he always looks at you. He gets really protective over the littlest things and whenever you go off with some guy he gets that crushed look in his eyes. It's all there!" She almost jumps with joy.

"Just because he looks at me doesn't mean anything and he's protective over you too and sometimes Jordan." I just can't believe this. I don't want to get excited because if I do I know my heart will get broken.

"It's the way he looks at you!" She almost yells. "And not as protective as he is over you. Dude you say boo and he's ready to whoop somebody's ass." I shake my head. "And does it not explain why he was just so pissed. Connor was in here getting dressed, he probably thought he got it on with you. Angry at himself for not speaking up. Hayley he told me!" She won't shut up now. "Look find out for yourself. Don't tell him what happened, just let him wonder. He's bound to either ask about it, or say something."

"Fine." I cross my arms. "I'll test it out tomorrow. He's coming over to watch movies with me. That's when we usually talk about shit." We get outside where we see Oli and Jordan sitting on the lawn, both of them sitting with their knees up.

"I'll walk home with Jordan, maybe you two should talk." Before I get a chance to protest she grabs Jordan by his arm, yanking him off the lawn and they're off. Oli gets up and starts walking back to his car without saying a word. I follow at a much slower pace. When we make it back to the car he gets in and slams the door behind him. I'm not so sure I want to be in the same car with him right now. He wants to be a douche he can.

"I'll walk home." I say loud enough for him to hear me and start walking in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry." I hear him and turn around. He had got out of the car and started following me. "I'm just a bit angry right now."

"Yuh think?" I say continuing walking. I really don't feel like dealing with an angry Oli right now.

"Hayley." I turn around and glare at him. "I guess I was just mad because you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell!"

"That you were gonna have sex!" He looks sad yelling at me. "I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything!" He almost looks ready to cry. Maybe Marcie was right. "And with Connor? I didn't even know you talked to him! What happened to our promise?"

"I-" Then I remembered Marcie told me to hold it for a while. "Are you crying?" He wasn't but he was close. He looked like a little boy like that.

"No Hayley." He says softly. "Just why you couldn't have told me before. Those kinds of things don't just happen." He shakes his head. "We were looking for you for two hours, to find you like that!"

"I didn't have sex with him!" I finally let out. Its dead quiet out and I feel as if I just blurted to the whole world something big. "I can't believe you. Are you really that stupid? Do you really think that little of me? Did you think that I would just go and have sex with some random guy?" I start walking again. Tears spill out of my eyes. As much as I'd love to hear his jealousy it still pisses me off that he actually thinks I had sex with him. It makes it even worse that he thinks I wouldn't tell him. I tell him everything!

"But I saw him pulling his shirt back on." He sounds a little doubtful now.

"Because he pulled it off!" I say without turning around, my voice crackling. In a matter of seconds I feel his arms turning me around to face him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers wiping my tears away. "Don't cry." He pulls me into a hug, burying my face in his chest.

"You're supposed to be the one to know I wouldn't do that, even when everyone thinks I have sex with every guy I lay my eyes on. You're supposed to believe me when I tell you something the first time. You should know that I wouldn't lie to you." My tears are full blown now, and I can't even get my words out fully.

"Hayley, I'm sorry." He keeps his voice low and soft. "I should've known." He rubs his hands up and down my back. I try so hard to stay mad at him, but it doesn't work. Somehow my body overruns my mind. "Come on, I'll take you home." We walk back to the car without incident but it is still quiet. I fall asleep in the car and when we get to my house Oli comes over to my side of the door and picks me up. I crack my eyes open and his face are so sincere. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. Hey he thinks I'm sleeping, why not?

I hear him jingling the keys and opening the door. The house is completely silent and my parents are probably asleep wondering what the hell I and my friends have gotten into. He walks up the steps and lays me on the bed pulling off my bright orange converse and tucking me into the bed. After the blanket is pulled up to my neck he bends down close to my face. "I'm so sorry Hayley." He whispers right before kissing my forehead. "I love you." Then he leaves.

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I don't know if you guys like it so I'll only update if I know at least three of you guys think my story is not complete ass. If it is please tell me in a nice way so I can fix it! :) **


	2. The Finer Things

**Thanks you guys a lot for the reviews! :) And just so you know Oli and Hayley are a bit on the bipolar side… Enjoy!**

**The Finer Things**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. The bacon kind of makes my nose burn and my stomach sick. I hate the fact that my family eats meat. I mean I guess I can't stop them. I look down at myself and I'm still wearing the outfit from yesterday and decide to hop in the shower. Just before I'm about to get in I hear my mother's voice. "Hayley! You coming down for breakfast?"

"Yea! Just gimme a sec. I'm getting in the shower." I call back just before getting in. If she said anything after that the water drown it out. I washed up feeling fresh and renewed. After I was done I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs in a pair of bright blue shorts and an old Paramore t-shirt. I picked up a few pancakes and ate at the table with my dad while my mother was running around the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" My dad asked taking a sip of coffee. It was a Saturday so neither one of them had to work.

"Party." I say shoving pancakes in my mouth.

"With Oliver? I saw him carry you in, that was nice of him."

"Yea, and Marcie, and Jordan. I fell asleep on the way home."

"Ahh" He sips on his coffee and looks for another conversation to start. I finish my food, dump my plate in the sink and grab a cup off orange juice, running back up to my room. Today I felt like sitting in and doing a bunch of nothing. I flipped through magazines, watched TV and whatever else I felt like doing to pass the day. I had thought about what Marcie told me last night and decided maybe I should tell him. Then I'd be holding absolutely nothing from him. I had it set. I'd tell him when he came over tonight with Marcie and Jordan.

"Hey hun," Marcie walks into my room plopping down on my bed.

"Marcie guess what!" I spin around looking at her. She looks startled. "Well don't guess I'm gonna tell you! I'm gonna tell Oli! And if your not right about this you will never ever live it down kay?"

"There's something seriously wrong with you." She smiles at me. "So what are we gonna do today? I don't think any of us are up for a party." She grabs one of my AP magazines and flips to a Falling In Reverse article.

"Whatever we can find." At that moment Oli walks in as gorgeous as ever. He has on a long pair of skinny jeans (I'm going to kill him) but on the bright side he looks just like Oli Sykes, and a fitted Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt, ironic. "You wearing your Oli Sykes jeans and look your t-shirt." I grin at him. He flicks me off. He absolutely HATED when we compared him to Oli Sykes. I mean he did look like him and his name was the same, so it was only natural. "You can't wear a Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt and really think you'll get away with it."

"Hi Marcie," He ignores me and turns his face jokingly.

"Hi, Oliver." She says it slowly.

"Hayley, my ipod died. Do you have a charger?" Jordan walks in fiddling with his ipod.

"Yea, put it on the dock." He makes his way towards the dock and starts to charge it. "You guys ever notice you always walk in one by one?" All of a sudden "Not the American Average" starts blasting from my ipod dock, where Jordan is just running through his songs.

"Dance party!" Marcie yells throwing her hand up in the air.

"Yea you can totally dance to this," Oli says sarcastically. "This is the kind of song you have sex to, just listen to what he's saying." He starts laughing and comes over to sit on the arm of the small couch that I'm sitting on.

"And they call me slow," I mumble laughing at them.

"You are slow!" They all say at once. Hmm maybe I am. I grab a small squishy ball off of my couch and throw it at Marcie. "Stop reading!" She laughs throwing it back at me and missing. "You missed." I say right before she grabs one of my pillows and hits me right in the head. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" I say to make everybody shut-up for my favorite part of the song. "You stupid fucking WHORE!" I sing. Asking Alexandria and their bad words. . .

"That you are," Jordan looks up at me. I flip him off with both hands, dodging a pillow from Marcie. We go on all night, talking, throwing stuff, listening to music, and eating crap that's no good for us. They all sleep over just falling asleep where we were. Me and Marcie on my bed, Jordan on the small couch and Oli just passed out on the carpet. I wake up in the middle of the night and shake Marcie.

"Marcie!" I whisper loudly. "Get up!" She doesn't budge. "Marcie! You're car's on fire."

Her eyes spring open. "What?"

"Nothing come here," She sits up in the bed. "Pranks!" I grin evilly. She smiles back looking like she just got hit by a car. Woah! You could tell we just woke up. "Come!" I head towards the main house bathroom and grab a pink nail polish and a lime green one. I hide the nail polish remover in my underwear draw and go towards my room.

"They are going to kill you." She shakes her head.

"Not me, us." I hand her the pink nail polish and head towards Jordan. "Hurry up before they wake up." I whisper and start sloppily painting Jordan's nails. It's so hard to hold in my laughter while I'm doing it and I can tell Marcie can barely keep it together either. We both finish at the same time and I grab my blow dryer waking both of them up with it.

Jordan wakes up first. "What the hell?" He looks around at the lights we've turned on. "What time is it?"

Then Oli. "Hey!" He swipes at the air with his hands, then he realizes his nails are pink. "I am going to murder you two." He looks at Jordan then starts laughing at him.

"Asshole, that's what you get for saying that girls are not as good prankster as men." Marcie says laughing her ass off. They both get up and head to the bathroom looking for the nail polish remover and cornering me when they cant find it.

"I don't know where it is." I shrug my shoulders.

"Hayley you do realize we can just go to the store in the morning and buy some more right?" Oli grins at me as if he's just out smarted my master mind plan.

"Oliver, you do realize you'd have to go with pink nails right?" I mock his sarcastic tone.

"Goodnight." I turn off the lights and grab Marcie hopping in my bed.

"Oh it's on." I hear Jordan say after the lights are out. We go to sleep for good this time and when I wake up the Jordan is laughing so hard. Fuck! What the hell did they do? I look around and see their nails are back to normal. "Panty draw, you act like we're afraid to go snooping through your crap." Jordan wiggles his fingers in front of his face.

"You look so fruity doing that."

He snaps his fingers. "Okay," He mocks a girly voice.

I go to wake up Marcie and have to stop so I can laugh. She has marker all over her face. She had a drawn on mustache and a picture of a middle finger on her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with y'all?" I'm still laughing and see that Oli is still asleep. I grab a bucket from my bathroom filling it with ice cold water and I dump it right on his head. It's on the carpet, it'll dry. He wakes up with a start, rubbing his eyes. "Marcie is going to rip you to shreds." I say laughing at his facial expression.

"And your not?" He looks up at me pulling off his soaked shirt. Oh god, I did not expect that!

"What?" I ask shaking my head.

"Your face." He laughs laying back down. I run to the bathroom and see my face is ten times worse than Marcie's. I scrub it off and walk back into my room with my arms cross.

"Only you guys." I shake my head and shake Marcie. "Your face is flipping me off." She open her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She rubs her face, smeering marker everywhere, I hear the boys laughing behind my back.

"Go look in the mirror." I say before turning to the boys. "We'll getcha when you're least expecting."

"I'd like to see that happen." Oli says jumping on my bed and hopping on top of me. "We've got so much on you." He holds my hands above my head and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Like the fact that you're uber ticklish." My heart races and my breathing is short. He's talking and I can't hear a word he's saying. All I can think about is him so close to me. He reaches down and tickles my stomach, resting his hand on my lower belly after a while. As much as an innocent gesture that is I can't help but want to just reach up to him. I hear Jordan's phone ring in the background. Oli gets off of me, sending a wave of cold air over my body.

"Hello," He answers slowly. Someone, a girl I think is on the other end. It sounds like his mother. "Why what happened?" He sounds worried and we all look at him. "Aunt Lily?" He questions. I can't make out the other side of the conversation but I can tell it's urgent. "What? Mum no he can't!" She starts talking a bit louder now, but I still can't make out the words. "What about Oliver?" I look over at Oli and immediately see recognition cross his face. He looks pissed off now. Marcie shakes her head as if she knows whats going on. Once again I am the only one out of the loop. "Yea and what makes it even harder is that you're helping! He knows as well as you, me, and Oli what that does! And you're seriously condoning this?" She really yells now and I can hear her.

"HE HAS NO WHERE ELSE TO GO JORDAN!" She sounds pissed.

"Yes he does. He just chose here because of her and you know it." She says something else, but cooled down and less audible than a few seconds ago. "On my way." He hits the end button and slams the phone down into his pocket. "Oli, you're coming with me."

"Jordan what the hell was that?" I stand up blocking him from going any further. He grips my shoulders.

"My mother wants me home, Hayley please don't push this." He doesn't look angry just angry at his mother and hopeful towards me. I push his arms down and hug him.

"I won't." I say a bit surprised at myself. But when I looked at his eyes I could tell he was truly defeated, a look I'd never seen Jordan with so I decided not to make it worse. I look over at Oli whose standing in the doorway of my room waiting for Jordan. I let go of him and get back on my bed. They leave and I turn to Marcie. "What's going on?" I stare at her. I know she knows, she's not very good at hiding the fact.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She stands up off the bed. "But I've got to get going. My mom wants me home to watch my brother." Ahh typical Marcie to use Danny to get out  
>"Right…" I say sarcastically standing up a few inches shorter than her. It would really come in handy to have some height right about now.<p>

"Sorry gotta go." She says quickly before racing out of my door. She's gone faster then I have time to do anything. _Damn you Marcie_. I think. I put my hand on my head and plop down on my bed.

"Ugh," I grunt.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. A Lesson Never Learned

**A Lesson Never Learned**

Today Oli and I were supposed to meet up to do our annual Friday night movies, but he never came over. I waited all night but he never showed. Out of our entire time of being friends he never missed a movie night. Maybe something went wrong. So Sunday Morning I drive over to his house and knock on the door. "Hi Hayley!" His mom greets me warmly.

"Hi Lanie, is Oli here?" I ask

"Yea he's upstairs. Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because he missed your movie night. He's never missed one. I remember having to take him over there every other Friday." She smiles at the thought. "He would chew my head off if I were just a minute late." I smile at her. She moves out of the doorway so I could go upstairs. I make my way up the steps and to his room. I see the door is closed from the end of the long hallway. I walk down it and open the door. I see Oli in bed with a beautiful blonde, sleeping.

I walk over to the side of his bed pissed. He blew me off to hook up with some girl?

"Oliver!" Oh he's about to get it. I'm too pissed to go by my typical nickname. I roll him over roughly. He just rolls over still asleep so I yank him out of the bed. "Oliver!" He falls on the floor and both he and the girl wake up. He is shirtless and that just pisses me off more. Seriously? I can't believe he blew me off.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl shouts at me. She looks ready to hop up and attempt to push me. I just stare at her and then turn back to him.

"What the hell?" I ask. "So you just blow me off to sleep it up with some girl."

He rubs his eyes and finally realizes it's me. "Hayley," He says slowly. He gets up off the floor and sits on the edge of his bed. I'm still standing there with my arms folded. "I forgot."

"Clearly." I tap my foot on the ground.

"Oliver, Who is she?" The bitch in the bed purrs seductively. I've resorted to calling her that. She quickly crawls out of bed and gets in my face.

"Excuse me." I say pushing her out of my way.

"Bitch." She mumbles low enough for only me to hear before pushing me on the floor. I get up quickly and punch her in the face as hard as I can. Who the hell does she think I am?

"Hayley!" Oli calls before grabbing the girl and holding her. It infuriates me to no end that he just let her push me though when I fight back he jumps to her side. I'm losing my best friend. I think. My throat tightens up and I refuse to cry over it.

"Alexa, its okay" He caresses her cheek from the punch. So this was Alexa. I couldn't stand there anymore.

"I hate you." I direct it at the girl but for some reason it goes more to him than her. He looks at me in horror for a second but I turn away and walk out. I hear him making a move to come after me but Alexa stops him and he stays. Un-fucking-believable. I shake my head and walk out of his room. Once I'm out of view of it I run out of the door and to my car. I drive down the road letting the tears fall. I beat the steering wheel and have to pull over to the side to avoid more beeps. A white car pulls up to the side of me and someone gets out and knocks on the window. I look over and it's Jordan. I unlock the door and he gets in.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looks worried.

"Your friend is a douche bag." I say.

"Oli?" He asks hesitantly. I nod at him. I didn't even want to talk. "Wanna talk?" he asks, and that's the one thing that makes me laugh. "Well glad I could make you laugh. Come on let's get outta here."

"You just gonna leave your car?" I ask wiping my face.

"Yea, I'll get it later. Let's go to the box." He says. Ah the box, our favorite place since we were able to go out on our own. It was a small cabin in the woods. Sometimes we had parties out there but most of the time it was just for four of us hanging out. We get there and we plop down on the sofa instantly. "You want to watch a movie?" But I can't think about watching movies right now.

"You know the bitch pushed me and he did absolutely nothing." I figured Oli already told him so might as well vent.

"Seriously?" He looked surprised. "He just said he missed you guy's movie night, and then you came over and tried to pick a fight with his girlfriend. You know I haven't even met her yet." He shakes his head. "I kind of figured he wasn't telling the whole story. I don't recall you ever picking a fight."

"I know. So I go over to check on him and he's in bed with her. Like what the hell he blew me off!" My mouth is just going. "So yea I admit I pushed her a bit to the side but not enough for her to fucking throw me on the damn floor. And then he just sat there! But when I punch her he goes straight for her."

"And you hate him?" He's not being critical, I can tell but he's also not taking sides either. "Dude you should've heard him on the phone."

I can't answer him about the fact of me hating him. It takes more than a girl to break us apart but I'm not too fond of him at the moment either. "Well he better get over it because when I said it he just let her tell him not to come after me. How the hell did he sound on the phone? Because he obviously didn't care too much when I said it!"

"He did Hayley; just give him a chance will you? He sounded like he hated himself for that."

"Good. First he accuses me of having sex with Connor, now he blows me off for Alexa, a girl he's probably gonna dump in like a week. I just feel like I'm losing my best friend."

He comes over to hug me and I lean my head in his shoulder. "Tell him that. I called him over."

"What?" I get off of his shoulder and turn towards him. "I am sooooo not talking to him." I say shaking my head. "I'm leaving." I say making my way towards the door.

"No you're not." He gets up behind me holding me so that way I can't make it to the door. "I swear I will tie you to a chair if I have to. You're staying and you're gonna talk to him." I push away from him.

"Jordan. I'm Not Talking to Him." I speak firmly.

"You made me." He puts me down in a kitchen chair and sits on me.

"What the hell?" I yell at him. "Jordan seriously!" I try everything to push him off of me but he doesn't budge. He just scoots the chair towards the closet and ties me up. He manages to only have me tied up and pulls a chair in front of me.

Then he starts laughing. "Hayley I love you." He laughs again.

"Okay haha very funny, now let me go." I gave up struggling hoping for him to let me go. "Please."

"I don't trust you. Did you forget Oli's not the only one who knows your little tricks?" He laughs again and I kick him in his shin.

"Damn it!" He yells scooting back from me. Just then Oli walks in, with his little girlfriend.

She laughs at me in the chair. "Hah, exactly where she should be."  
>Jordan stands up facing her. "Hey." he says glaring at her.<p>

"Back off." Oli says still standing up for her over us. Jordan looks over at Oli with an unbelieving look on his face.

"What's your problem?" Jordan asks, coming over to untie me. Now I feel kind of bad for kicking him. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want."

"Dude really?" Oli comes over and tries to talk to me. "Hayley-"

"Don't talk to me." I say harshly and turn away from him.

"Please just give me a second." He tries again.

"At least that's one less girl in your world." Alexa says from behind him. "There's only room for one sparkling woman, and that's me." And Oli just ignores the fact that she just completely told me off right in front of him.

"You're seriously just gonna let her talk to Hayley like that?" Jordan asks astounded. Oli turns around.

"Hun I've got space for three. You my love, Hayley and Marcie." He turns towards her and then me. "Can you just talk to me?"

"I Don't Want to." I say it slowly with a venom in my voice that I've never heard before. He looks crushed.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't even know what you're sorry about! You told Jordan I picked a fight with her! And now you're over here completely ignoring the fact that she's going off on us!"

"Hayley! I can't help if you don't like her. She's my girlfriend, deal with it." At that I can't take any more.

"Let's go Jordan." I say without looking at them. I can't. Jordan starts towards the door and Oli grabs my arm. "Get the hell off of me."

"Not until you talk to me." He says, so I turn around and slap him across the face.  
>"Bitch!" Alexa comes and pushes me on the floor.<br>Jordan runs over and rips her up by her hair and throws her off of me. "I can't believe you." I spit at Oli.

"Fine I'll dump her if that's what you want!"

"I don't want you to dump her because I won't talk to you! Asshole you should dump her because of the way she acts around me." I get up and get in his face. "You know I was going to tell you I loved you so much, always have but I'm not so sure I do anymore." His eyes softened for a minute before going sad. "You know what, fuck you! And I do hate you!" I scream at him as loud as I can.

"It's okay hun." Alexa gets up off the floor and rubs his chest. I can't believe this chick! "I'll always love you."

"Alexa please give me a minute." He speaks to her in a caring voice, kind of like he's talked to me when he dropped me off.

"Un-fucking-believable."

"Why don't you just leave?" Alexa shoots my way.

"Alexa, get the hell off her case!" He says.

"What?" I see Jordan walk out and I quickly follow after him, hopping into my car and taking off.

"Now you see what I mean? I hate him!" I say to Jordan.

"No you don't." I stare at him. "I mean you're just saying that. As much as we both want to hate him right now neither one of us can. And you said it yourself you love him so much. He's being a bit of a cock head right now but you know we'll get over it." I loved his British slang.

"Well it'll be a while. I can't believe he did that though! God I just want to beat the shit out of him and that girl."

"Alexa?"

"Whatever."

"Angry are we?"

"I hate you."

"Yes just as much as you hate Oli." I laugh at him and we drive towards his house. Though I'm pissed off I can't stay mad around one of them. Marcie, Jordan, and not at the moment Oli always have a way in making me smile. My phone rings. It's a text message from Connor, Whoa.

_Hey we should hang._

_Uhm sure when?_

_Is tonight good? Movies?_

_Okay._

_Pick you up at eight!_

And that was it. "I'm going on a date with Connor tonight." I say to Jordan, completely housing his IPod and playing it loud on the dock.

"You guys didn't have sex right?"

"No!" I yell. "First Oli, now you? Is Marcie gonna come tomorrow and ask me?"

"No, we knew you didn't I was just making sure." His phone rang, and he got a text message. He looks up at me. "The love of your life wants to know if you're here." He's talking about Oli.

"Asshole, tell him no."

"I'm not gonna lie to him."

"Fine, I will." I hop on top of him making him tumble backwards in his chair and grab his phone.

_No_. Is all I send.

_Hayley, I know it's you._ He texts back within seconds. _I know you._ He sends another one

_Well if you knew me so well you would've known that I'd be pissed that your girlfriend disrespected me and my 'best friend' didn't even stand up for me._

_She's not my girlfriend and I still am your best friend._

_Could have fooled me. Oh did you dump her because I said so?_

_No because I love you. Not her._ I suddenly drop the phone and stop texting him. The phone rings again, and not being able to help myself I pick it up and read it. _I know you read that._ He says and then Jordan's Dad walks in the room. It must be an odd picture because I was still on top of him on my elbows above his head texting Oli, while he just sat there drumming on my sides waiting for me to get up.

"I'm not even gonna ask." He says walking away.

"Oh my god." I bury my face in my hands wondering what he thinks of me.

"Don't worry he probably thinks we were just trying out a new position." He laughs, always the jokester.

"Ugh!" I crawl off of him leaving his phone there, and checking mine. I have 5 missed calls and 7 new texts messages all from him. Oh my god! Is he ever gonna give up.

"It's because you told him you love him. It was enough to make him dump the bitch."

"That wasn't the smartest thing ever was it?"

"Eh eh, not at all. Now he's dying to talk to you even more."

"Asshole! I hate him."

"Hate is such a strong word."

"Yet we throw love around like it's not shit."

"Good point." We keep going on for what seems like hours about Oli and how much I hate him. Before I know it it's eight and I forgot to tell Connor that I was at Jordan's house. So I send him a quick text and he picks me up from his house. "Bye love." He says as I walk out the door. I wave at him and get into Connors car. It's a bit cold but I suck it up and make conversation. There's not much to talk about with him so we just go to the movies, make-out in the theatre and then leave. He drops me off at home and quickly pulls off.

"Well that was a blow." I say to myself pulling out my keys to open the door. That's when I realize someone is sitting on my porch. "Shit! You scared the hell out of me!" Then I see his face, it's Oli.

He stands up and blocks the entrance to my house. "Just let me talk." he says before grabbing my shoulders.

"Get away from me." It's harsh and I can't stand talking to him like that but I just can't get over what he just did to me.

"No Hayley, I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you obviously didn't care that she walked all over me so it's whatever. I know how you feel."

"Did you get my last two texts?" He asks, his voice a little shaky.

"You tell me." I say giving him my death stare "I was making out with Jordan, then I had things to do with Connor." I lie about the whole Jordan thing because I want him to hurt, like he hurt me.

"You're lying." He shakes his head. He's right I am.

"Ask his dad." I'm in his face. "Get out of my way."

"I didn't mean to not stand up for you. I just didn't want you two fighting."

"Oh explain away, I'm not listening."

"Please Hayley!" He pleads.

"Move." He makes no attempt to move so I turn around and sit on my porch.

"Why are you being like this?" He asks, shocking the hell out of me.

"ME? Are you kidding me?" I say nothing after that. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of getting me to talk.

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know how many times I can say it!" He pauses, waiting for a response from me but I just shut my mouth and keep quiet. "Talk to me." He gets on his knees in front of me. "I hate fighting with you. I really didn't mean to make you feel any type of way. This morning it didn't occur to me that maybe you were hurt to and at the box I kind of just blocked her out. I needed to talk to you. And movie night, Hayley I'm so sorry I honestly forgot." Asshole. I think. How the hell do you forget something that's been etched into your brain for years?

"I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. And I know this ruins my chances of having you but you are the one girl in my life I never want to let go of."

"So what you telling me that I have to deal with her though I didn't like her, what was that? Were you blocking her out then?" I put all the sarcasm I could muster into that sentence.

"No." He whispers, barely audible.

"You know I forgave you for one dumb ass thing you did and now you go and pull some shit like this? The day after? Shocking, even for you. I guess I have lost you."

"Hayley, please. I can't let you go. Even as a friend you are way too big of a part of my life to let go of. I don't care if you kissed Jordan, Connor whoever! Please just forgive me."

"I don't know if I c-can." Ugh damn you stupid stuttering. I always started to stutter when I was in distress, and he knew that.

"I don't want to stress you out." He puts his head down and hugs me. I do nothing to make him stop, nor do I encourage it. I just sit there and take it.

"Why?" I ask when he lets go of me.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you let me beat her ass and then took care of her although she was the one that started the heavy duty. You never care about them, why her?" My stuttering had gone away and my voice sounded stronger.

"Because, I really did like her." Now I feel bad, though he was still completely wrong.

"So you let a girl you like get between us. How's that working out for Yuh?" I ask being a complete bitch for no reason. I mean he apologized about a million times but I still didn't want to except. I guess that shit about not being able to stay mad at him wasn't true.

"In the end I hated her, because she made the girl I truly loved hate me." He was still holding on to that. I let up a little bit on my anger towards him. I did love him with all of my heart and would do anything to just wrap my arms around him and forgive him but I stayed strong. If he wanted my forgiveness he would have to earn it. Instead of continuing to talk he grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes for a while. Then he started to talk again. "Hayley I swear this will never happen again." Now that I'm looking at his eyes, I see they are blood shot and he looks as if he's been stressing this since well since I left with Jordan.

He interrupts my train of thought by leaning in and kissing me. With my face still in his hands he drops them and brings them to the small of my back. It is the kiss that I've been waiting for all of my life. The electricity zings through me with a force I've never felt. I try to pull away but it's like my mouth won't let me. I wrap my arms around his neck and straighten my legs. He leans me back and I am lying on my porch. His kiss brings warmth to me that fills my mind. I can't let go even if I tried. His hands caress my sides and I moan in pleasure from the way his heat fills my body.

"You're beautiful." He says. I pull his mouth back down to mine and kiss him deeply. I'm not about to let the kiss I've imagined so many times in my head slip away that easily.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I swear if you do I will never talk to you again." He lifts me up and runs through my house, up the stairs and into my room. He plops me on the bed, never once pulling his mouth away. He's on top of me in my bed and I can't for the life of me remember what I was mad at him about. So I just let him kiss me until my lips became swollen. He held on to me just as tight as I had him. And soon we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**If you're reading this I love you! Even if you're not reviewing… I'll get over it. But you should though because it encourages me to write better! **


	4. Caught Like A Fly

**This one's for Heartbreaker27... that last review was priceless. So I had to update again. **

**Caught Like A Fly**

"It's not the first time you two have slept together." She says to me about Oli. I had left him upstairs to take a shower after he had woken up and my parents didn't really care that he'd slept over. They were just shocked that we had kissed. I sit in a bar stool by the counter and my mother is running around cooking breakfast.

"Mom! He's still upstairs!" Ugh. I think. She could be so embarrassing.

"No hun not like that! Like in the same bed. You know you guys used to cuddle like that but I think this time was different." She's going off. Oh my god. I'm going to kill her.

I grunt at her. "Okay really we didn't do anything."

"I know sweetie, but you kissed him. This changes things." She looks over at me. "Between you guys I mean."

"How do you even know I kissed him?" I ask not realizing she shouldn't have.

"We saw you guys come in." She smiles and I turn away blushing like crazy. "Plus honey your glowing." She's so calm about this.

"I'd rather you fall in love with him then with any of the other boys you bring around. Or even Jordan, I like them." My Dad chimes in from the kitchen table with his everyday cup of coffee.  
>"It's okay, really. You love him." My mother is still going on. Just then Oli walks in catching the last bit of what she was saying. I bury my face in my hands. Oh my god I'm so going to kill them!<br>"Good Morning." His voice sounds strong and oh my god I cannot be daydreaming in the kitchen.  
>"Morning Oli." My mom was always so warm with him. "Breakfast will be done in a minute." She says not even looking at him. He's got on the clothes he'd had here for times like these, where he was over unexpected. It was a black Alesana t-shirt and some light blue straight legs on. Meanwhile, I look a mess wearing only a pair of black butt shorts and a lime green spaghetti strap. Of course I wouldn't go outside looking like this but still ugh. It would've been smart to have picked a different outfit to change into after the shower.<p>

He comes and sits next to me on another stool. "Hey," he says a bit awkward. And this is the exact reason I never wanted to tell him. I didn't want us to be awkward. I wanted to just have him forever.

"Hey," Is all I can say back to him.  
>"So I've got a surprise for you." Well maybe it wouldn't be that awkward. Then my mother puts two plates of waffles and grits in front of us. There was another reason I loved him so much. He went vegetarian, for me. I smile at myself. "Happy?" He asks.<p>

"Oh yea." I shake my head and start to eat. "So can I get a hint?" I can see my mom and dad staring at us but trying not to make it too obvious. My cheeks flush bright red. And this is the bad thing about summer. There's nothing I can use as an excuse to escape their, damn whatever you call it. "Hey mom, dad, we're gonna go to Jordan's house." I can see Oli flinch when I say it. I almost forgot I told him we made out.

"Okay," My mom says. "You spending the night out?" She asks, coming over to grab our plates.

"I may. I'll call you if I do." I say running out with Oli behind me laughing. We get into the car and pull off. "What is so funny?" I ask making my way towards Jordan's house.

"Nice outfit." He stares down at my bare legs.

"Shit!" I yell. UGH! I seriously forgot to put on clothes. "Well we're going to Jordan's I'll just take some of his sweats. He's small enough." I see Oli clench his fists. "You okay?"

"Can I ask you something?" He says as we pull up to Jordan's house. The beauty of living in a small city in Pennsylvania. We all live close; Marcie's house is the furthest at ten minutes away. "Hayley," He clears his throat as we get out of the car. We run up to the door and I knock.

"Sure." I finally answer his question.

"Why did you kiss him?" He asks when Jordan opens the door.

"Kiss who?" Jordan steps out. "Haha, you finally made up with Lover boy?" He addresses me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Told you, you didn't hate him." He grins.

Meanwhile Oli looks pissed off. "Jordan, back off." He glares at him.

"Dude." Is all he says. Typical Jordan.

"You two kissed. Why would you do that?" He addresses Jordan now. So that's what this is about. "You knew how I felt about her!"

"What are you talking about? We didn't kiss!" He answers. "Why would you think that?"

"Because she told me you did."

"I lied." I come in. "I wanted you to hurt. Do you know how much you hurt me when you acted like that? Even Jordan was shocked."

"But I said sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Oliver!" He flinches at the fact that I addressed him fully. "And I'm not the only one who deserves an apology. You got mad at him for scaring the bitch off."

"So you two didn't kiss?"

"No!" Jordan and I say simultaneously. Instead of being mad about me lying he just lifts me off of my feet and kisses me. God I'm gonna kill him if he does that again, he makes me want to hold him so tight and never let go. Apparently he still doesn't realize what he does to me. He drops me and stares at Jordan.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to the both of you." He's beaming… so bipolar. Just then someone walks out behind Jordan. It's a guy that looks around our age and is drop dead gorgeous. He stands somewhere around six feet with a slim body and a beautiful face. His eyes are a bright blue that I've never seen before. He has long dark hair that shapes his face and a random blonde streak protruding from the side. And oh my he has viper bites on the right side of his lip. Boy did I love lip rings. He steps out in front of Jordan and nods at Oli and I.

"You didn't introduce me to your friends." He's got that same British accent as Jordan but a little bit stronger. I am immediately taken by this beautiful stranger.

"Sorry." Jordan says to us. "This is my cousin Jase." He puts it plainly. "'Hayley, Oliver," He gestures towards us. The boy whom I now know to be Jase shakes Oli's hand firmly and grabs mine a little longer than necessary. I almost swoon when he kneels down to kiss it. I look up at Oli and he has a look of anger written clear across his face. The moment is tense and I clear my throat to start up the talking again. Though I just confessed my everlasting love to Oli I started to like this new boy. This is going to turn out horrible.

"So, who wants to go help me finish my collage?" I ask trying to fill the thick silence. Oli and Jordan just shrug walking to the car talking about our earlier problems. Jase just stands there looking awkward. I feel kind of bad. "You can help too." I directly talk to him feeling a bit odd. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but feel something talking to him.

He grins, revealing glistening white teeth. He looked perfect. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of him like that. "I don't think Jordan would want me imposing on his friends. He's not too fond of me at the moment." He speaks slowly and softly. It kind of shocks me of how much he resembles Jordan so much but at the same time they look so different. There was just a huge question mark rolling around my head. Things were going to get a lot crazier. I just had the feeling in the pit of my gut, ever since I laid eyes on him.

"He'll get over it!" I smile grabbing his arm about to take off. But suddenly I feel a shock, almost a jolt like I was jumping out of my skin. There was a sensation all through my body like I had butterflies, just everywhere instead of only my stomach. I quickly dropped his hand and held it back. Weird. I thought avoiding his gaze. Instead of touching him again I just ran off hoping he was following. "Come on." I say a little less strong than before. I get into my car and turn it on. I hear Jase closing the door and take off.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan says, not in a mean way just in a tone that said he didn't feel like being bothered.

"I invited him." I saw Oli look at me from the front seat. Well then, was there something that I didn't know about? We get to my house going straight to the back room off of the garage that my father just built for me to have an art studio. We all pick up a stack of pictures and start randomly hanging them on the wall. Some are big, some little, some have absolutely no purpose but it all comes together nicely. After we make a dent in the work we have to do I take a long piece of colorful duct tape and slap it on the wall making it look even more awesome. "High five guys!" I put my hands up in the air getting three slaps on them, the last one almost making me fall. It wasn't because he'd hit my hand too hard but from the effect his touch had on me. I knew it was Jase. My mind wandered different places. I had to find out what was going on if it killed me.

I looked over at him, and it surprised me what I saw. He had a smug knowing look on his face with a smirk threatening to show on his oh so perfect lips. I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head and that just got the smile full blown on him. I looked over to Oli and Jordan wondering if they had noticed but it was hard to tell. Oli just looked angry, as he had ever since we left Jordan's and Jordan just looked stoned, which he probably was. I was gonna have to dig deep to get answers out of this one.

Soon everyone leaves with the exception of Oliver. He brings me to his house finally getting to see my surprise. "I'm recreating our movie night." He says after pulling his hands from in front of my eyes. I smile at the thought. He's so sweet. He makes me sit down and puts in the movie Insidious giving me a snickers and a bottle of Pepsi. Smart boy, I hate popcorn with movies.

"So what's the deal with Jase?" I ask while the movie is going on. We never got the movies we watched because we always talked during these things.

"What do you mean?" He acts innocent as if I couldn't see right through him.

"Oh do not play with me." I give him a warning look, only making him grin. "Ugh." I put my hand on my forehead and lean back on the pillows and blankets we had set up in his basement. "Why do you hate him and why does Jordan act so blah with him. That's not you, nor is it Jordan. Give it up; I know you two have met before I'd just like to know what's going on." I say.

"Jase is-" He stopped talking when we heard a small creak from the upstairs. No one was home, it was just us two so he got up cautiously and crept to the stairs. "Stay here," he whispered. I almost laughed at the fact that he thought I'd stay. He walked up the stairs and after a few seconds I went up after him. I heard another loud noise coming from the kitchen. I could no longer see where he had gone so I slowly walked towards where the noise was coming from.

Then a gruesome scene was before me. I screamed before I could help myself and eyes more vicious than anything I could think of were looking straight at me. They were red and filled with hatred. There I saw Oli beneath the creature bleeding. I tried to run to him but was frozen in place with fear. There was nothing to describe what lay on top of him. It looked like a mixture between man and beast. It leaned down to Oli biting into his neck. I screamed again. There was blood everywhere. It looked as if the thing had thrown him against the wall and beat him before doing this to him. I still couldn't move but this time it wasn't from the fear. I was being held down by some invisible force. My eyes opened wide in fear and I knew my face turned pale.

I yelled louder before the thing finally stopped and came over to me. It stared into my eyes. I couldn't control my fear. It blew its foul breath in my face leaving a mist behind it. I suddenly felt drowsy and wanted to dose off. I started to but then I realized there was still something at hand. I fought the drowsiness with everything I had and managed to stay awake. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called the first person I could think of. Oli would kill me if I called an ambulance so I dialed Jordan and three-way'ed Marcie instead.

I saw the beast kneeled down before Oli again and I yelled and fought my invisible restraints. I couldn't run forwards or backwards. I could only stand in that one spot and watch my best friend get the life sucked out of him. It was truly horrifying. I heard two voices coming from my phone. "Hello?" Both of them sounded fine, not knowing the terror that was going on. The beast heard it too and came over snatching the phone away and throwing it across the floor. It didn't break and I heard them both say hello again.

"Help Me!" I yelled trying to kick my feet off the ground. "Hayley?" They now sounded frantic. "What's wrong?" "Hayley!" They were yelling. The thing slapped my face so hard I fell to the floor and was pinned. I curled up into the feedle position and couldn't move.

"No more problems from you little girl." It hissed. I no longer heard the voice from the phone and was too weak to look up at Oli. Somehow I knew he was dead. I stood there shaking on the floor. I tried to be strong but in the end I failed. My tears fell out full stream. Any minute this beast would come and kill me. I'd accepted my fate. I waited there for what seemed like eternity before I felt gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Hayley," A soft voice whispered gently shaking my body. "Hayley, it's okay. Come on, you've got to get up." I couldn't tell who it was but I didn't want to. "I know you can hear me. Trust me, I won't hurt you." Then I feel the hands lifting me up off the floor and holding me. I still couldn't tell who it was but I was relieved that someone was there to hold me. I wrapped my arms around the person's neck feeling their slow breathing. I took comfort in the fact that there was another human being in my presence. "Shh." I heard. I buried my face into their chest and held on tight until my tears slowed down. Then the memories of what just happened came rushing back to me.

My head popped up giving me an exploding migraine. "Where's Oli?" I was so afraid. I looked over to who had lifted me up and was surprised to see Jase. I looked around and saw Marcie and Jordan speaking in hushed voices right where Oli was attacked. "Where is he?" I yelled again, pulling away from Jase though still in his embrace.

"Hey, he's fine." He said staring at me. "He's just sleeping it off."

"He can't sleep off something like that! He was attacked by a-a monster!" I shouted stuttering a bit. Jase stared at me. He didn't believe me! No one would believe me. I wouldn't believe myself. A monster came out of nowhere and attacked him.

"What happened?" Jase asked softly. He hadn't dropped his arms and looked genuinely concerned.

"It was a monster! I swear I'm not lying! We heard a noise and we went to check it out and then, then h-he was just on the floor! And there was a monster eating him, biting him!" I sounded like a hysterical child afraid of monsters. "I couldn't move I couldn't help him!" I was yelling now. "It hit me." I lift my hand to my face where it had slapped me. Jase's eyes flicked from knowing to sadness to anger within a matter of seconds. "I'm not lying! Please believe me!" I leaned in grabbing his shirt.

He put his hands on my wrists squeezing gently to make me let go and pulled them into his lap. "I believe you." He said softly shocking the hell out of me. Who would believe a story like that? Then Marcie and Jordan made their way over to me.

"Hey hun, you okay?" Marcie bends down and sits next to me. I nod slowly. She hugs me from the side with my hands still in Jase's lap. He looks at her, a silent conversation flowing through their eyes. At this point I didn't have the energy to dig. Jordan sits down on the other side of me.

"Oli's in his room sleeping. You can go see him if you want." Jordan whispers slowly as if I were in need of mental help. I nod eagerly. He gets back on his feet helping me up and holds my hand walking towards Oli's room. When we get in I see him with the covers to his chin. He looks so small and fragile and I let tears fall out. I. Cannot. Believe. This. I go over to the bed and touch his cheek. Jordan comes over hugging me. I just cry into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to let him get hurt." I said to Jordan.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He just came upstairs and I followed. I didn't know anything like this could happen. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have followed him. I'm probably just imagining this monster and he probably got hurt because of me."

"Oh Hayley. How could you have anything to do with this?" He says wiping tears from my eyes. "I believe you fully." He hugs me tighter. "None of this is your fault."

I cry a little harder holding onto Jordan. If I ever lost any of them I would die. I thought I had already lost Oli and I lost it. I couldn't imagine the pain I'd have to live through if one of them left me. Jordan just stood there and let me cry into his chest. It was the second time I had cried into someone today, I was starting to make a habit of this. "Hayley I have to tell you something."

**So kiddies! What do you think of Jase? Review pwease. **


	5. Are You On Drugs?

**Mmkey kiddies... so i dont know what the hell a/n means so if anyone would care to enlighten me... yes i know i'm an idiot. haha and i just figured out how to put that line thing in... :/ **

* * *

><p>Face Down 5: Are You On Drugs?<br>"You're a what?" I ask a little too loud. I hear Oli stir a little and lower my voice. I had pulled away from Jordan as soon as he said it.  
>"I'm a vampire." It wasn't too hard to believe seeing as though I was just attacked by whatever that thing was. I was scared shitless and he just made it worse. I thought he was here to make me feel better, not more afraid. "Hayley, look "I'm the same kid you were just crying your eyes out into a few minutes ago. I've never hurt you and I never will." I backed away from him. "Don't be scared." He says quietly standing in the same place. I can't believe this. Marcie walks into the room and I run to her desperate to get away from Jordan. "She is too." I immediately stop mid stride and back away again.<br>Marcie looks at Jordan with a glare I've only seen two times on her face since I met her. "You told her?" She yells while I cower back in a corner. She looks at him with an anger that I've never known Marcie to have.  
>"It was about time she found out!" He yelled back. "Oliver just got attacked and now he's one of us. She should know!" His voice sounded strong. Oliver's one of us. The words resonated in my head. Could I trust no one?<br>"Not like this!" She glares then looks back at me, her features soft again. "Hayley." She takes a step towards me and I try to push further into my little corner. "We won't hurt you!" She looks furious, but not at me, more at Jordan than anything. "Look we're the same people you've known all your life. Nothing's changed." She smiles at me. If she was anything like what that thing was I didn't trust her. But then I looked into her eyes. They were the same, the same as they'd always been. I'd known her forever and she's never hurt me. I looked at her for a long while before loosening up.  
>"Marcie?" I said slowly unsure.<br>"Yes honey." She said in her typical Marcie voice. I reached out my hand to her and she helped me up pulling me close to her. She hugged me and it felt the same. Nothing had changed. I was hesitant when I walked towards Jordan, and he scared me a bit when he smiled. But he still looked like typical stoned Jordan. I crept closer to him and touched his face. I don't know if I were expecting it to be any different or what but I just had the urge. I went in and hugged him. Here I was in Oliver's room hugging vampires. He's one of us. The words popped back up in my head like an unwanted nuisance.  
>When I let go I just looked at him in the eye and asked. "And Oli?" He nodded at me slowly. When Jase walked into the room I jumped so hard it hurt. My heart was racing and he just stared at me. "Him too?" I asked. All Jordan did was nod his head again.<br>"My parents were killed, by what attacked Oliver today." I heard his velvety voice run through the room. "We were hiding in a city not too far from Dubai, we were using that and york in the UK as coverage for us. Somehow they found us and I was the only one that got out alive." His face showed a deep sorrow. Suddenly I felt bad for using him as something to cry on when he probably needed the same thing.  
>"But you said he's now one of us." I put an emphasis of now.<br>"Hayley we were all born into families of powerful vampires. In most of us it's hidden. Marcie and I were attacked when we were very young, so we've been in our natural form since then. The attacks on both Jase and Oli were what triggered the change. A trauma so terrible causes someone to change." Jordan answers for me. "The more powerful vampires change on their own free will. Which is why we think you're uh, special." Marcie gives him a warning look. "That's the best reason we have for you not turning also. We've been trying to keep you safe. Oli knew the day would come, but he wouldn't let us protect him. He's a prophet. These things, they're called shakas. Oli is the only one who knows how to fend them off but he wont butt into the worlds natural balance, but you are the one we have to keep safe now." He looks thoughtful. Then I think of the question I asked just before the attack.  
>"So then what's the big deal with Jase?" I look over at him and see him turn away and it looks like there's a blush on his face.<br>They all tense up and I stare blatantly at him. "Just tell me!" I yell flinching at how loud my voice was.  
>"I'll leave that to him to explain." Jordan says leaving the room with Marcie quick to follow behind him. I turn to Jase looking at him expectantly.<br>When he doesn't say anything I look at him like he's retarded. "Well?" I yell. He just stares at me with that stupid grin on his face. Then he winks at me and leaves the room. "Jase!" I yell at him startling Oli in his sleep. I shut-up, I'm really starting to dislike this boy. "Asshole," I mutter. I walk over to Oli putting a hand on his cheek leaning down to his bed. "I'm so happy that you're okay." I whisper in his ear leaning up to kiss his mouth. "I love you so much Oli." I whisper against his soft unmoving lips. I go into the kitchen where everybody is and glare at them all. Stupid vampires with their stupid secrets. I get a cup of water and sit on Oli's couch. Jordan and Marcie sit on either side of me and Jase sits alone in the love seat across the room. I lean on Jordan and hold Marcie's hand soon falling asleep like that.  
>I wake up with a blanket over my shoulders and none of my friends anywhere in sight. I jump up quickly looking around and I see Oli's mother at their kitchen table with her laptop. "Morning Hayley." She glances over at me.<br>"Morning Lanie," I say getting off the couch wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. I walk towards Oli's room and stop before I walk in. I hear whispers.. I can't tell whose talking but I can hear what they're saying.  
>"We need to tell her."<br>"She's not ready."  
>"Well that's too bad!"<br>"We cant just barge in on her life like this. She loves him."  
>"Exactly why we should tell her! Before this goes too far."<br>"Too far? You cant force someone into that!"  
>"Let her come to the conclusion on her own." The last voice seemed to have shut the other two up and it seemed as if that were the final order. When there was no more whispering going on I opened the door. Everyone was sitting in various places in the room. Jordan was in a small chair, Marcie sitting on Oli's bed and Jase leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.<br>"Morning," "Good morning!" "Rise and shine!" They all said their own and sounded a bit suspicious. I eyed them wondering what was going on, but I knew I'd get nothing out of them so I just went and sat on the bed like Marcie. As soon as the bed took in my weight I saw Oli crack his eyes open. My heart sped up in anticipation and he opened his eyes fully. I couldn't help myself but I bent down and hugged him so tight. "You're okay!" I said a bit loudly. He just looked around hugging me back. He obviously was weak because just as fast as he shot up he fell back down. I looked at him hoping like hell he wasn't that bad. I looked around at everyone and they all had the same blank expressions on their faces. Am I forever out of the loop? I shake my head.  
>"Hayley!" I hear Lanie call from the kitchen. I get up eying them all again before leaving then running to Oli's mom. "Since Oli's hurt could you do me a huge favor?" She asks peering up at me with her beautiful eyes. They were the same bright hazel as her sons and I could never say no to her. I smirked. "Could you run to the store and get his prescription?" She says slowly almost hesitant. "I'm trying to get in contact with his father to let him know what happened." At that I wonder weather she really knows the story or just portions.<br>"Of course." She hands me the prescription paper and a load of cash. I wondered how he'd gotten a prescription though, he never went to the hospital. I left the comforts of their kitchen and drove to the closest CVS. I pull up to the drive thru and it's closed. Damn it! I think pulling up to a parking spot near the drive-thru not wanting to drive anymore and going in. I walk in and out grabbing his meds and leaving. I make my way back to my car when I hear a voice.  
>"Hey beautiful." I turn around and see Connor standing there with all his blonde haired beauty. Okay C'mon one make out session does not mean anything. He walks closer to me.<br>"Hi Connor." I say flat, watching him come closer. He comes a little bit too close to me. "Hey back off." I say pushing at him but he keeps going. We were at the back of the building. Just my luck! He leans in to kiss me but I turn my face away. "Connor seriously stop." I try back up only making him press his body up against mine. He runs his fingers up the inside of my thighs and tries to slip his hand up my shorts. I try pulling his hands away but he winds up grabbing it with his other hand.  
>"Connor!" I push with my other hand only making him mad and he traps that hand in between our bodies which are pressed painfully together. "Get away!" I start to really struggle.<br>"What I can only get one chance to make out with a beautiful girl such as yourself?" He leans in and kisses me, never allowing my face to turn, still working his hands into my pants. I push so hard against him to make him go flying but nothing works.  
>"Connor!" I yell louder this time making him put a hand over my mouth. He slips his grimy little fingers up my shorts and fumbles with my panties. My breathing gets heavier and I struggle even more.<br>"Hey!" I hear an unfamiliar voice approaching us. I then see a man around six feet with blonde hair and blue eyes running towards us. It looked like he stepped out to smoke a cigarette then saw us. "Get off of her." Connor immediately backs off sensing the threat and I take the chance to run to my car and drive off. I get back to Oli's house still terrified, my eyes probably as wide as they can be. I open up the door and run right into Jase.  
>He takes one look at me and looks alarmed. "What happened?" He almost growls grabbing my arms, not rough but not gentle either. I just shake my head and try to keep going. "I'm not stupid." I look up at him and then back down. I almost got raped. I let the thought fly through my mind. This week has just been so crazy. He pulls my chin up to face him. "Hayley," he's says a bit gentler this time. "Tell me," I pull my eyes away from him and clench my teeth to hold back tears.<br>Then he leans his face into me. He goes towards my neck and I hear him sniff... odd. I feel his face run up along my neck, up to my chin, my face, my mouth. But he's not kissing me, he's smelling me. I get the urge to pull away but I've learned to like the butterflies he makes float all through my body. When he gets to my lips he closes his eyes and slowly starts to run his hands up my thigh just as Connor had done not too long ago. The funny thing was I had no urge to push him off as I just had with Connor I just let it happen and closed my eyes and held back a moan. His fingers left a warm tingle behind. Then he stopped and I open my eyes to see that he was now halfway across the room and Oli on the other half, having just seen what happened.  
>I was too shocked to even ask any questions so I just stood there as white as a ghost afraid to move. "What the hell was that?" Oli yells over at Jase.<br>I see Jordan behind Oli put his hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "He was checking what was wrong with her. He saw it, had to live it." Jordan says making him a bit less mad. I look over to Jase where his features are full of disgust. Now I know what he was doing when he smelled me. He saw the whole scene unfold before him even had to live it. He must've felt exactly what Connor felt, those strong lustful- I interrupt my own thoughts not wanting to think about it.  
>"So wait," Oli says going back to his original pissed state. "Someone did that to her?" It seemed to register on all of their faces that this wasn't just an act. Jase just nodded still looking disgusted. "Who?" Both Oli and Jordan said at the same time.<br>"I wish I knew." Jase answered simply, sad really.  
>"How do you not know?" Oli asked him.<br>"That's the extent of the power! I can live it but I don't know whose shoes I'm in." They all looked expectantly at me, even Jase.  
>"Well?" They asked.<br>I couldn't say it. I felt too ashamed to say someone had done this to me. So I just shook my head. They looked at me all dumbfounded. "No one." I shake my head again.  
>" I caught the scent. If I see him I'll know. We're not letting you out alone until these attacks stop. There's too much at risk. To know even a small human got to you. We'll need to keep watch." That was Jase talking. I really didn't have the mental capacity to hold anymore.<br>"I need some air." I say not even realizing that I had dropped the medicine on the floor and ran out of the door. I went out back and sat on one of the swings thinking to myself. I was almost raped. I thought, how could that be? Up until now I had a fine life. There was no crazy shit, just me, my friends, ass grades, and partying. What the hell was this? I feel the swing set move, someone had sat on the other swing. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now so I didn't even bother looking.  
>"You know we all had to find out like this too." It's Oli. "Marcie and Jordan were changed in the woods. They weren't found until the next morning by a search party their parents had set up together. They had no idea what was going on. I had to find out walking in on Jordan, feeding." he says the word as if weighing it on his tongue. "And Jase didn't know until his parents died. Jordan told him when he came out here. He just now is learning." He tries to make me see things more clearly, but I don't want to. I just want to go back to ignorance. As they say ignorance is bliss the paramore song gets stuck in my head. Ignorance is your new best friend, ignorance is your-<br>"Hayley, I love you," He broke the silence. I smiled but he couldn't see me because I still had my face turned away. "But we can't be together." My head turned to him.  
>"What?" I'd heard him but wanted to be clear.<br>"We can't be together. I'm sorry." His face is hard to read. It looks blank, no emotion, no signs of anything, just blank.  
>"What the hell? So you wait until now to tell me this? You could have just said you didn't want me that way when we first kissed!" I shook my head. I could not believe this. My life right now was like a twisted romance.<br>"No Hayley. I do love you with all of my heart I just can't have you." He was making no sense. He came over to the swing I was on and got on his knees. He grabbed my hands and looked up at me. "We just can't be together. It's complicated."  
>"What do you mean it's complicated? You cant tell someone you love them then say you cant be together. What the hell is going on?" At this point I'm screaming at him. My voice tended to get louder and louder when I was mad.<br>"Shh Hayley lower your voice." Is he serious right now or is he just shitting me?  
>"You shh don't tell me to shh!" I'm louder than I was two seconds ago. "What the hell Oliver." I say it slowly enunciating each and every word that comes out.<br>"I just told you Hayley. We just cant be together. Sooner or later you'll see why and then you'll thank me but please just know I love you and I'll never let you go."  
>"Why?" I ask. I have no more anger left in me. Just an unbearable sadness. "Why are you doing this to me?"<br>I see tears fill his eyes and I bend down to hug him. "I'm sorry." He says before pulling my arms from around his neck and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>So... however many reviews this chapter gets is how many I'll put up the next time I get on.. BY DIFFERENT PEOPLE! :) So yea bye... and just cuz i'm bored i'll put up two chapters right now... <strong>


	6. The Wretched

**Guys everything in this story has a reason behind it... so yea if you get angry about something sowwii its just how i roll... lmaoo :) Love you fuckers.! 3**

* * *

><p>Face Down 6: The Wretched<p>

He'd just left me there staring after him, my heart splitting in two. I can't even stand to be near his house. I got up off the swing and walked slowly to my car. I got in and drove home. I didn't have much energy to be afraid. If that thing came after me, so be it. I guess that'll end my pain. Tears welled in my eyes and I just let them out into a pillow. Thankfully my parents aren't home to see what a wreck I've become. I hear the doorbell ring and I jump, startled. I wipe away all of my tears and try to get myself looking presentable. I open up the door and see Connor standing there. I should be scared but why would I. Nothing can happen where I would feel any worse than I already do.  
>"Hayley, I'm sorry." It's the first thing that comes out of his mouth. "I shouldn't have done that I don't know what came over me." He's staring down as if ashamed. I don't even care. All of a sudden I rushed into his body and smothered his mouth with a forceful kiss. Maybe I was going insane, but right now kissing him made Oli move back to a far place in my mind. Connor, surprised by my sudden action took a moment to respond. When he did he pushed me inside my house closing the door behind him. He kissed me back walking me into my living room and falling back on the couch.<br>Make-out session number two with Connor. I think I'm gonna keep him around. We stopped for a while but as soon as thoughts of Oli came rushing back I shoved my mouth onto his and held my arms tight around his chest. He laid on top of me never growing tired of kissing. He started fumbling with my shorts and this time I let him. He kissed my neck and stared down at my bright green laced underwear. But then he lifted me up sitting against the couch and sitting me on top of him. I was straddling his waist then I thought about what I was doing. No I didn't want to have sex, I just needed gorgeous Connor to help me through my heart break. I stopped kissing him and got off of his lap, pulling my shorts back on. He didn't protest in the slightest bit. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before he got up and left.  
>That was when the crushing pain of being left kicked in. It was like my insides were trying to claw their way out.<br>Weeks passed me by. Every day I'd make out with Connor, soon we'd become 'official' I guess. I had constant visits from Marcie and Jordan who acted oblivious to the fact that Oli completely stopped talking to me. I hadn't seen Jase but I knew he was still living with Jordan.  
>"Honey, we need a box of spaghetti. I'm cooking spaghetti tonight." My mother called out to me. "Can you go get some?" She asked. I walked into the kitchen like the mindless zombie I'd been acting like lately getting the money and my keys to go. I got in my car and drove to the furthest supermarket there was. Driving lately was my time where I'd let the heart break sink in and cry my eyes out. I didn't want anyone to see my weakness so I didn't allow myself to cry to Marcie or Jordan. I just sat alone in my car and let it out.<br>When I got to the store my eyes were big and red. I didn't care I was far enough out where I shouldn't see anyone I know. I walked slowly up and went straight to my isle. I didn't want to browse around stores anymore. Everything that I looked at reminded me of him. We used to do everything together and he just dropped me like I was some kind of girl he'd met at the mall. I felt tears well up again and forced them down taking my mind off of him. I'd had Connor now, shouldn't I feel better? That only made the feeling dig inside of me deeper.  
>I find the spaghettis and reach up to get them. They're on the top shelf and I cant reach. Just my luck! I stand on my tippy toes and reach with all my might clawing at the spaghetti before I feel someone behind me grabbing it and taking it down with ease. "Thank you." I whisper turning around to see Jase with his infamous grin. But the smile quickly fades away once he looks at me. I grab the spaghetti from him and try to walk away but he entraps me.<br>"What happened?" He asked looking worried. I just shake my head and try to get away again. But he's not that dumb. He holds my arms and tries to do his freaky magic thing again but I pull away. "Hayley, seriously are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine." I say a little harsher than I intended.<br>"No you're not." He runs his hands down my arm and grabs my hands making me shiver. He still had that butterfly effect over me. I wondered what it was. He buried his face into my neck and kissed it. I gripped his hands tighter from the pleasure ride he put me on. I was so close to fainting so I just tried closing my eyes. He held onto my hands as if I were going to run away and his face stayed in my neck while his body stiffened.  
>When he came out of his trance he looked at me with sad eyes. He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. He dipped down and kissed me. My body went into shock, then bliss. I couldn't believe how good one person could make me feel. His mouth tasted sweet and warm and it sent shivers through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his hair. I pulled my face up to get air but he just slipped down to my neck. I opened my mouth to let out a breath I'd been holding. Then he stopped and backed away looking paler then before. And tense, very tense. It was like I'd electrocuted him.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I was a little shocked myself. What had come over me? He gave me a pained look. "Hayley I have to tell you something." It was the second time I'd heard those exact words, nothing good could come out of this. Though the good thing was he took my mind off of Oli. "Come with me, I'll take you home." I didn't protest and he pulled me to the registers. I bought the spaghetti and walked out of the store. He takes me towards my car and gets in the driver's seat. I'm about to say something about him driving but he says something first. "Trust me, you want me to drive." I look at him for a second before finally getting in the passenger's seat.  
>He pulls off and I see his knuckles are white from gripping the wheel too tight. "It's my fault." He says slowly. I just stare at him.<br>"Could you be a little bit more specific?" I say a little bit aggravated I don't know why. Maybe it's because he just kissed me and I did nothing about it... My face heats up and I can't focus thinking about kissing him. I see him smile at the fact that I was blushing before talking again.  
>"You and Oliver!" He says loudly. "If I hadn't come he wouldn't have left you." I look at him confused. "Ugh." he shakes his head. "It's the magic Hayley!" I jump at the fierceness of his voice. "Sorry." He mumbles. "He left you because I came." He grips the steering wheel a bit tighter. "Damn it." He slams on the breaks just missing a deer running through the street. I hold onto my seat hoping we don't crash. And he thought he would need to drive. "Marcie explained to me the other day that everyone in the world has a soul mate. Humans cant tell but anything that holds magic in them can. Werewolves, witches, necromancers, and so on. We can all tell who we're meant to be with."<br>"They're real?" I lose all my focus and black out. My eyes are still open but I'm rooted in the same place. Jase snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Stop." I push his hand down.  
>"Just making sure you get the story." He says after putting his hand back on the wheel. "So he left you because he thought once you met me you would get rid of him." He was confusing the hell out of me.<br>"Why would I do that?" I ask in a shaky voice.  
>"Because Hayley, I'm your soul mate." After he said that I exploded into a laughing fit. I mean really? That's all he's got. I lean my head back still laughing and look over at him. Oh shit, he's serious. I think and all of a sudden I hate him.<br>"So it's your fault he left me? Why the hell would he think I would leave him for you." I spit out the you in a disgusted tone and he flinches. "I don't even like you." I speak again with a venomous voice. He looks at me with a deep hurt in his eyes. "I'll never be with you. Stop the car."  
>"What?"<br>"Stop the damn car and get out." I pronounce every word perfectly clear so that way I don't have to repeat myself.  
>"Hayley, just let me drop you off at home and I'll leave you alone." He says in a crackly voice that for some reason breaks my heart. No! I wont let myself think of him that way. He's the reason I lost Oli.<br>"No get the hell out of my car!" I yell while he just ignores me. I go to unlock the door, ready to jump out of the moving car.  
>"Stop Hayley!" He yells letting go of the steering wheel for a second to grab my hand.<br>"Let go of me!" I yell hitting at him with all of my might. I hear a loud honk before I feel the impact of a truck running into my small car.  
>"Damn it Hayley!" I hear him yell. The air bags explode in my face and I feel a sharp pain running through my side before it goes numb. Then I black out.<br>"Hayley please wake up!" I hear a voice but I'm in too much pain to register it. I feel splashes drip down on my face. Tears? I feel two sets of hands on both sides of my body. "Hayley," It's another voice. Both are guys.  
>I open my eyes a little bit and squint from the bright lights closing my eyes again. "No Hayley you've got to keep them open." How many people are here? "Come on hun," That one I knew was Marcie. Her voice alone was what made me open my eyes through the pain, the lights and everything. Above me were both Oli and Jase with tears in their eyes. I looked at them smiling. They were beautiful.<br>"Hey," Oli said rubbing my cheek. Jase just sat there holding onto my hand. His shirt was in shreds and there was blood on his arms. I stare at him feeling bad. He was hurt yet he was here, with me. I blink a few times before trying to talk.  
>"I'm sorry," was all I said. If I hadn't been trying to run out of the car we wouldn't have crashed. It was stupid of me to get mad at the fact that I had a 'soulmate' it's not like he chose to push Oli away. I tried to lift my hands but ended up just squeezing both of their hands. Jase squeezes my hand a bit tighter as if on Que.<br>"Oh hun it's not your fault." Marcie came and sat next to Oli. She pulled some hair out of my face.  
>"What happened?" I ask still unable to move.<br>"A truck hit you guys and Jase pulled you out of the car. But the truck still managed to hit your stomach. Jordan went to go get my mom." Marcie's mother was a doctor and would probably be able to fix this. "Hun he didn't even want to leave you. He wanted to be here for you when you got up."  
>I get back some of my sanity and lift my head a little bit I see that my side is pouring with blood. I suddenly drop my head and start shaking. I can see blood pouring out of my side. Tears roll down my face. It looks like something tried to slit my body in half. "Hayley." I hear Oli say slowly.<br>"No!" I yell ripping my hands away from them and I try to poke at where I'm bleeding. "No!" I yell again shaking even harder.  
>"Hayley calm down." I feel both of my hands restrained by the two of them. My face is being touched.<br>"No!" I cant help but yelling it and shaking hard.  
>"Hayley," It's a soothing voice. "Shh." He holds my hand up to his mouth kissing it. It's Jase. I feel my body wanting to stop but I can't, I shake my head back and forth. "Hayley!" They both yell at the same time holding me still. That's what stops me from shaking.<br>"You're okay." One of them says. I look up at their faces, both worried out of their mind.  
>I would have the best life ever if I could just lay here and stare up at their beautiful faces. They stayed with me until Marcie's mom arrived with Jordan by her side. He saw me awake and immediately ran over kissing my forehead. "You're awake." He smiled.<br>"Hi Hayley," Marcie's mom says shooing the boys away. "You're gonna be okay. Can you take this for me?" She holds up a small blue pill. I nod my head and she puts it in my mouth pouring some water down behind it. After a few minutes I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :( <strong>

**please... :)**


	7. Ten Miles Wide

10 Miles Wide

I wake up in Marcie's bed. It's dark and the alarm clock next to me says 3:27 AM. I shot up in the bed making my side throb. I cried out in pain and kneeled over almost puking. In a matter of seconds Oli is at my side trying to get me to lay back down. "Oli!" I yell through the pain and throw my arms around his neck. He hugs me back still trying to get me to lay back down. "Don't leave me." I whisper into him.

"I wont, I'm right here okay? Just lay back down before you pop open or something." I let him ease me back down.

"Promise me you wont ever leave me again." I say quietly. He came back and he's still here. He sighs.

"I promise."

"I heard a shout, what happen?" I see Jase shirtless and out of breath and leaning in the doorway. I look away so I won't drool.

"She's fine," I hear Oli growl. Jase walks into the room towards me.

"What happen?" He speaks low glaring at Oli.

"I sat up too quickly, I'm fine thanks." I answer quickly to avoid any further arguments. He doesn't make a move towards the door, instead he gets on the other side of Marcie's queen sized bed and sits crossed legged beside me. My stomach flutters from him being so close. I was laid directly in the middle of her bed leaving space for Oli who sat on the other side of me. Both of them glaring at each other. If looks could kill they'd both be two beautiful piles of ash. Instead of keeping my gaze on one of them I stared up at the ceiling willing my eyes to shut and fall back to sleep. I feel the bed move and my hands being taken. God this was going to kill.  
>I had two of the hottest guys I'd ever seen in my life laying on both sides of me and though I wanted with all my heart to love Oli and hate Jase I couldn't do it. I hear Jase grunt beside me and my head perks up.<p>

"What's your problem?" I snap a little harsh. I mean technically he hadn't done anything wrong I just had a weird gut feeling that he was I don't even know!

"Oh nothing Love." He muttered shutting his mouth as if to say 'no more questions.' That damn accent. It was all I could think.

I fall asleep and when I wake up both of them had sat up again just watching me. I saw Marcie walk in and look at the guys.

"You two are pathetic. Can she get rest without you two fighting over her?"

"I have no need to fight." Jase says smirking, slipping out of the bed and earning a glare from Oli.  
>Marcie walks over to the bed pushing Oli so that way she could sit and talk to me. "Move" she said to Oli and he obeyed. If it didn't hurt I'd be laughing right now. I heard Jase let out a chuckle and Oli actually growled at him, like an animal. "You feeling okay?" She looked down. I nod not wanting to hear how horrible my voice was. "You hungry? Your mom's here, cooking." She laughs. That was typical of my mother, always cooking.<p>

"Kinda." My voice cracks and sounds dry.

"Here." She hands me a bottle of water and helps me sit up. I drink the whole bottle without taking a breath. She smiles. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Jordan's here too."  
>I wanted to look in a mirror, to see the damage done. I sit up slowly both of the boys eyeing my every move. This was going to take some getting used to. I slid my legs over the bed where Marcie had just been sitting and stand up, a wave of pain and dizziness washing over me. My knees seem to buckle beneath me from the sudden movement. "Ow!" I yelp being caught by Oli's arm.<p>

"Be careful." He says quietly. I make my way to the bathroom moving slower then ever. Come on legs MOVE! I think but I'm only halfway through her huge room. I finally get to the bathroom ten hours later and close the door behind me. I lift my eyes to my face and oh boy do I look hit! My hair is a wreck, sticking up in more than one place. I've got scratches all over my right side. My whole stomach is all bandaged up. Suddenly the door opens up.

"You're lucky you can still walk." I turn and see Jase walking through the door, so gracefully I could just melt.

"The truck came close to cutting you in half."

"Why didn't it?" I ask him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"We got out of the car before it could." He stares down at the floor.

"You mean you pulled me out." He looks at me and nods. "Why didn't you just hop out and leave me? You could have saved yourself the injuries." I look at him. None of his are visible because he's wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt.

"You would have died." His voice is almost inaudible.

"And you could have died."I walk closer to him standing behind him. I lift up the back of his shirt and see a long thin pink line running up his back. I touch it.

"It was a risk I was wiling to take." I can hear the strain in his voice when my fingers brush his skin. He almost shudders.

"It's healed." I pull my hand back and drop his shirt. I'd said it more as a statement than as question. I had already expected him to be healed.

"It's part of the vampire charm." He turns around and gives a small grin.  
>With him standing so close to me I finally saw how little I was. I'm looking up at him, and he's looking down on me. Oh, if only this moment could last forever. He lifts his hand to caress my cheek. "You know I really would love the chance to know you. I think you'd like me." I just stare blankly at him. "If that's okay with you." I nod at him, staring into his intense blue eyes. God he was just so beautiful. "So are you." He whispers inaudible but I catch it in triumph.<p>

"What did you just say?" I ask wondering what the hell was going on.

"Nothing," He says looking like a busted kid and makes a move to leave. I grab his arm shocking my senses.

"Tell me." I demand. He just shakes his head and I tighten my grip on his arm. Though it may not hurt it'll damn sure catch his attention. But all it does is make him laugh. I want to yell at him but don't afraid of sounding like a whiny two year old.

"Except you're much more attractive then a two year old." He says giving me another one of his sarcastic grins.

"Stop that! What the hell are you doing?" He was answering my questions as if they had been directed towards him. I glared at him trying not to think of anything that he could make a snarky comment towards.

"Technically-" He starts off but I put my hand in the air.

"Save it." He instantly shuts up. "Just tell me why the hell you're reading my goddamn mind! Not cool dude." I say letting my typical vocabulary spring back up.

"I don't know it just happened. When we kissed, never before that." He says shocking me. When HE kissed ME. So now am I doomed to have to watch my thoughts, was nothing sacred? He just grinned and winked at me leaving the bathroom. Oh my life was going to be hell.


	8. Puppets The First Snow

**Puppets (The First Snow)**

Two weeks later and all had changed. Oli was still as odd as normal, but didn't show any interest in me as he had before. Marcie and Jordan were walking on pins and needles around me, hiding something. Something that they wouldn't budge about telling me. Connor, which I couldn't seem to get rid of, was actually a pretty good boyfriend. I wanted to dump him but I just didn't have the guts. My side was feeling a lot better. And Jase, he seemed to be the only one not hiding anything. He was right, I did like him. A lot actually, despite the fact that he was a sarcastic asshole. He'd told me all about his parents. They had done everything they could to protect him, keep him safe from the shakas. I also learned small things about him. His favorite color was green, his birthday was on February 8th, he'd never tasted french fries, and he sang (pretty good too). He had one of those raspy Adam Gontlier type voices.

"You always pick the most empty beaches." Oli says laying next to me on a blanket. I had gotten him to come to the beach with me, partially to see him shirtless but mostly because I wanted to talk about what happened with us. Gawd okay I lied he was skinny, not exactly puny but more Andy Sixx, Oli Sykes shape. He was acting like we hadn't even kissed or slept together. Maybe he'd let me in on some secret. I mean I did usually get my way when I wore my black bikini, well it may have some defects seeing as though my side was all bandaged up still.

"Oli?" I ask ready to get my answers.

"Hmm?" He says in his soft smooth voice.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened between us."

"We should go." Is all he said sitting up.

But I'm not about to let him go this fast. I get up pushing him down and sit on him. "You are going to tell me what your problem is, why you left me, why you came back, everything!" I say a bit louder then needed.

"Hayley I'm stronger than you. I wont tell you anything, I can just push you off." He says almost sarcastically.

"I'm cripple."

"Touche."

"Oliver!" I yell. I lean down closer to him, my hair dangling in his face, my heart is beating so fast, there's no doubt that he can hear it. "Just tell me."

"No."

"Then I guess we'll just sit here until you decide to open your mouth." I flip my hair to one side of my shoulder and am surprised at what I feel. "Apparently I turn you on." I say feeling a bulge in his trunks. His face reddens, and I cant help but laugh. And though I'm laughing gawd does it turn me on. I would love to just- I cut my thoughts short because I know where this is going.

"Big deal I have a half naked girl on top of me and I get a boner. Hayley you're hot you know it." He says trying to sound nonchalant but I can hear his short breaths. He can't control himself.

"You're full of shit." I say. "Did you forget you've told me about all of your girlfriends. 'No one really turns me on. I can never get a boner. Maybe that's why Jordan makes fun of me.' Your words exactly. Plus your 'sister'" I air quote "wouldn't be able to do that." I smile. "Oli I know you love me. I know it."

"Yes I love you so much, as a friend, sister." He's still trying to hide from me.

I can feel him going down. "Sisters cant make you do this." I slide down his body and lay directly on top of him, my face only inches from his. And poof he goes right back up as I thought he would. I loved doing this to him. Weather it was for my pleasure or amusement, I still liked it. I'm such a freak.

"Fine, yes Hayley I do love you. A lot actually I would love nothing more than to make the fantasies I've had about you since we were nine come to life. They're a bit racy you know but you're hot. And you're the only one in this world that gets me, completely. You're not some cliche bullshit girl that just wants a boyfriend, or a best-friend so she can unload on. You listen to me, and you care. I fucking love you Hayley Jade Smith! Are you happy?" He just let out all of that in one breath.

"You're hot too." I smile. I bend down and kiss him. He kisses me back, a bit reluctantly at first but then he kisses me just as he had that night. I sucked his lip ring making him giggle about, before I pulled back, his earlier speech hitting me.

"Wait you've had racy fantasies about me since we were nine." I lift my head and see a smug smile play on his lips. "I can't believe you want to have sex with me."

"All the time actually." My mouth drops at this. He's such a freak. I roll off of him

"You could come back." He rolls over on top of me in a reversed position. He leans down to kiss me but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Why did you leave?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"I want to hear it from you, everything. Oliver please I just want to know."

"Fine I left because Jase came. We tried to keep him away but eventually you guys had to meet and I didn't want to witness you two falling in love. Plus, with the way this world works I would have never gotten a chance with you. The natural balance I guess would just push us apart and you two together."

"Oli, he's just a friend."

"For now. And the reason I came back is because you asked me to. If I don't do anything in this world I will do whatever will make you happy. Anything for you. What else did you want to know?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." He rolls to my side and lets me keep my arms around him.

After Oli drops me off at home, I find my mother and my father missing, probably on a date. I hear the doorbell ring and expect to find Marcie or Jordan but am taken by surprise when I see it's Connor. I suddenly feel bad that I had been all over Oli today. It wasn't like Connor and I were going anywhere but I was pretty much using him. He steps in abruptly and shuts the door after him. What the hell?

"So now that your pointless life is back on track I can stop playing you're rebound boyfriend now." He says.

"What?" This takes me by surprise. "Then leave asshole." I go to get around him, but he blocks the door.

"Not so fast Hayley." He says grabbing my arm and trying to pull me. When I stand my ground he digs his fingers into my side and I scream in pain. His fingers scratch at the still healing wound making me fall to the ground. "Come on hun." He lifts me off of my feet and carries me to the couch. I hop up just as fast as he threw me standing my ground and gritting my teeth against the pain in my side.

He throws me roughly on the couch again. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." I back up onto the couch in the feedle position hoping to distract him. He goes into the kitchen to get a cup of water. I run upstairs to my room and grab a bat and a large kitchen knife out of my night stand. I'd always kept it there since I was 12 just in case anyone ever broke in. I always had this fantasy about saving my whole family if that ever happened. I heard Connor's heavy footsteps jetting up the steps. I ran to my closet burying my face and my weapons in between my knees and body.

He doesn't even move just stands there then turns to the closet. He walks slowly up to it banging on the door. He snatches it open and glares at me. "Lift up that pretty little face of yours." he forces my chin up to look at him. When I tell Oli and Jase about this he's going to be so sorry. "Now I want you to keep an eye on those two boys that are so fond of you. They're on the lookout for my scent. Since the incident at the drug store." He says. It makes my mind wonder.

How did he know about scents and he didn't even know that they knew. "Oh Hayley I know all about you vampires." He smiles maliciously. He grabs a fistful of my hair and tells me to smile. I refuse so he drags me completely out of the closet by my hair. "I said smile." Thats when I swing the bat wildly at him and attempt to jump around him. I got in a few good hits but he seemed unfazed. He just looked really pissed. He came and tried to straddle my so i dug the knife into the side of his arm. My heart was racing and I kicked him off of me. I wasn't a black belt just to look pretty. He rolled off of me and I ran as fast as I could down my steps. "You stupid little bitch."

I had almost gotten to the door before he yanked me up and threw me on the couch by my hair. This was something that was impossible for anyone to do. It's unnatural seeing as little as he is.

"They are going to kill you!" I say with as much venom as I can muster.

"Do you really think so?" He smiles again. Then his body drops and a mist rises from it. It takes the forms of a grotesque creature, similar to what had attacked Oli and me. He was a shaka! Oh fuck me now. I think practically pissing my pants. I came to the realization. A few seconds later I hear Connor's voice again. "Now you won't tell the boys about our little chat will you?" I shake my head. All of my fight was drained, what was little old me going to do to him? "Good." He pats my head. "That's another day they live. Now for the fun part." He grabs my hair again dragging me across the living room. With my recent injuries and the fact that I'd just plopped my 120 lb self off of the couch I cant even attempt to hit him. That added to the fact that he is one of the only creatures on the planet that can kill a vampire, makes me one weak teenage girl.

"Stand up." He grabs my hands to pull me up and wraps his arms around my waist. He drags my arms around his neck and looks at me. "We dance!" He spins me in circles before letting my body drop to the floor. He gets on top of me and squeezes my wrists tight enough to bruise. Then he lifts his hand up and bashes his fist into my eye. He plucks my lip making it split and bleed. My body is on fire and I can't even cry. He conjures up chains hanging from the ceiling and hangs me from my arms. His spell is lifted off of me again and for hours he stands there beating me with his bare hands. Every blow sends me reeling and he listens to my screams as if they were music to his ears. Every time I wish for someone to come save me, for someone to bust through the door and stop this never ending pain. I want Oli, or Jase, somebody to save me. Jordan or Marcie. But no one ever comes. Im stuck here all alone in this hell.

When he's done it feels like the world has been lifted off of my shoulders. He drags me to my room bathroom and dunks me in a cold tub of water then he throws me on the freezing bathroom floor. "And do you want to know who did this to you?" I cant even open my eyes long enough to see him. "Well since you're about to pass out I'll let you in on my secrets. You are to tell everyone that your beloved Oliver did this to you. If you don't I will kill anyone important to you in your life. I made a phone call to Jase from you. This should win him some brownie points with you. Oh and your little mind tricks wont work. I put up a block from this part." Then he just stops. I don't hear his footsteps leave but I can feel the difference in the air, he had gone.

He had casted some kind of spell thing over me so that way I couldn't even pass out from the pain. I was awake every minute, had to endure everything. My body wouldn't even go numb.

"Hayley!" I hear Jase's voice before I hear footsteps running up the stairs. "Your door was open!" He says. I hear him now in my room. "Hay-" He stops mid-word as he sees me on the floor. I must have looked a wreck. My long beautiful hair was caked up and bloody, my face had bruises and cuts everywhere, and my body was soaked and freezing. I was pretty sure I had blood and bruises there too. I just didn't have the energy to get up and examine myself. "Oh my god! What the hell happen?" I felt warms tears streak down my face. "Come on." I felt his gentle arms around me as he lifted me up off the floor. "I'm gonna get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p><strong>Reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally sorry guys for the late posts. Its just agh my life is hectic hehe hope you enjoy.! I'll give you guys two new chapters to make up :) <strong>

**Review! **


	9. Product of A Murderer

**So before you read this go Rah! It makes this chapter so much cooler hehe & its in the song so yea. Of Mice & Men is uh-may-zing! YDG.! **

* * *

><p><strong>Product of A Murderer<strong>

My eyes were closed the whole time but I was awake. I felt Jase pull off all of my clothes. When he did that I cracked my eyes. He was trying not to look, but sometimes he couldn't help but run his fingers over a bruise or two. He put me in a warm bath and washed my hair. He was gentle with everything he did, careful not to hurt me anymore than I was. He put a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt on me forgetting a bra. If I hadn't just been nearly beaten to death I would have laughed. He brushed my hair and pulled it up. He must have had a sister he'd done this for.

A few times he had pulled me into the bathroom and held onto me. I assumed he was trying to use his powers to see what happened because I wouldn't even open my mouth. Every time he would leave the bathroom letting out a deep annoyed breath and lay me back on the bed. When I finally opened my eyes I lifted my arms, using all the energy I could muster and stared at them. They were so bruised up that there were only small splotches of the cream color my skin was, the rest of it was purple and blue. I could still see Connor's hand prints around my wrists. I looked over at Jase who had pulled my love seat as close to my bed as it could get.

I felt more tears come out. "Hey, it's okay. You're fine now. Do you know what happened?" He asks letting flashes of anger run through his eyes. Although I know it's not directed at me I flinch anyway and close my eyes. "Hayley look," He lifts my hand with one hand and caresses my cheek with the other. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're okay now I need to know what happen. I can't get through your head."

I open them again. "He wouldn't stop!" I yell. "He kept beating me and no one came to save me!" Tears are pouring out of my eyes. "H-he hung me up and he punched me so hard! He just kept on!" I squeeze his hand and curl up into a ball.

"Who Hayley? Just tell me who and we can fix this I swear. This wont happen again." My body starts to shake. I hear Connors malicious voice run through my head. 'Oliver did it.' I was supposed to tell everyone that my best friend beat me until I couldn't walk.

"He just punched and punched and punched!" I scream again letting out a loud cry. I pull myself closer to him and get into my feedle position hoping that his arms around me now would somehow stop all the monsters in the world.

He pulled me tight into his lap. "Who did this?" I suck up all of my pride. I have to obey now, it's not me at risk. It's them two and until now I hadn't realized that I actually like Jase, a lot. I would die if something happened to him.

"It was Oliver." I cry even harder at the huge lie that I just told.

"What?" He lifts my head up and I push it back down into his chest. "Oliver, he wouldn't do this. Not to you. That's a definite. He would do this to any girl before you." He says sounding doubtful of my accusation.

I have to find some way to make this stick. "Do I look like I would lie about something like this?" I yell my voice muffled by his chest.

"That's why you called me, not him." I look up at him. His face still shows signs of questioning but he's starting to believe me. "Hayley I'll fix this, I promise." Oh no, he's gonna do something to Oli. Not only do I have to fight Connor for both of them but I have to fight Jase for Oli too. I cant believe I just told him that.

"No Jase please don't do anything." I plead.

"You don't have to be afraid of him." He says softly. I have to do or say something to make him stop.

"Jase if you do anything I will never speak to you again ever in my entire life. That's a long time to lose contact with your soulmate!" I say hoping that'll stick as well as the Oli part did.

"Okay." It did. After that I fell asleep again, exhausted from everything. I'd held onto Jase as if my life depended on it, hoping that nothing like this ever happened again. The feeling was nice too. He was so warm and solid and familiar. I was comfortable with my arms around him, safe.

As soon as I woke up I saw Oli walk in. A brand new set of tears came washing down my face. I'd heard Jase in the shower, so that gave me some time before world war III broke out (and not the Asking Alexandria Tour). My heart cracked in half when Oli saw me crying and rushed over to my bedside hugging me.

"What the hell happened Hayley?" He sounds sad. He lifts me up onto the pillows and I hug him so tight. "Hayley stop." He attempts to remove my arms around from his neck but fails. "What happened?" He says in a more serious tone. I let go of him and he rips off the blanket. He knows if he had to do it slow I wouldn't have let him. Smart boy. He saw my bruised body and looked even more angry, as if my black eye and busted lip didn't do it already. "Hayley!" He almost yells at me. "Who did this? Why didn't you call me?" He looks hurt now. "Who did it?" He calms down enough for me to talk but I don't I just hug him again.

"I love you so much Oli." Tears are full-blown now. "Don't you ever forget that." He just nods. "Promise me."

"I promise." He says slowly. "Now can you tell me what happened." He manages to pull me off of him. We both hear the shower turn off. "Who's here? Did they do this to you?" He looks beyond pissed now. He pulls me off of the bed and wraps his arm around my waist in a protective stance. Oh what the hell have I done? A few seconds later Jase walks out with nothing but a towel around his waist. They both growl and each other, and I mean really growl like fucking dogs or something. They circle each other like animals.

"What did you do to her?" Jase asks. And now that I think about it Oli holding me like this crying makes my lie all the more convincing. I let tears just flow, no matter how much it could danger him. I can't help it.

"Me?" Oli stares at him with the purest look of hatred. Because of me both of them hate each other.

"Fucking hell. Are you stupid?" He asks walking closer making an attempt to grab me. Oli growls again. "It was you, we both know it so just let her go. She doesn't need any pain caused by you." Oli looks down at me pleadingly.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Hayley who did this to you?" He cornered me with the question. I had to give an answer or else they might get suspicious. I can't let them endanger their lives for me.

"Oli," I say it so flat and emotionless. The look that he gives me leaves me disgusted with myself. He looks so hurt and betrayed but he doesn't even look upset with me, which makes it worse somehow. I stare deep into his eyes and see a knowing there. Through the hurt and pain somewhere deep down he knows something's going on. I'm praying that that knowing part outweighs the hurt. He can maybe get me out of this mess. He lets go of me leaving me unstable on my feet for a few seconds then just disappears out of the door.

"See he can't hurt you anymore." Jase says letting me lean into him. He walks me over to my bed and sits me up. I hope that I hadn't just lost my best friend.

I grab my phone and call Jordan. He was like Oli in almost every way. He'd know how to fix this.

"Ello," His voices cuts in the dial tone.

"Jordan, can you come over?" I ask low enough so that Jase cant hear me.

"Of course. Why what happened?"

"Nothing happened I cant just have you over without something happening?"

"No."

"Can you just come over? We have to talk."

"Fine Fine I'll be over in five minutes." He hung up.

"Jase," I interrupt him from reading a guitar magazine he found on my desk. "Can I have some time alone?" I ask in the nicest way possible. He nods and starts to get up. "Like as in you leave. I just really need some time to clear my head."

"What if he comes back?"

"I swear I'll call you if I even see him close to the area. Plus Jordan's coming over. I'm sorry but I kind-of need a life long friend to help me through this."

"Of course," He says sounding defeated.

"But Jase thank-you so much. If it weren't for you I don't even think anyone would have found me for days." I go over and hug him, having to stand on my tippy toes. "You have done so much for me in the past two days. You barely know me."

"But I do." He says before letting me go. "One question," I look at him expectantly. "Why can't I see into your head?" I have no answer for that. If I said anything it would just dig me a deeper hole so instead I just shrug. He shakes his head and leaves. Shit! Three minutes till Jordan gets here. I watch as Jase pulls off. Two minutes. I rummage through all of my clothes and throw on a fitted black turtle neck, some skinny jeans, and a pair of grey toms. I run to the bathroom fixing my hair to its natural golden state and throw makeup all over my face, covering all of the bruising and my black eye. Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring. Damn! I forgot about my lip!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.! :O <strong>


	10. Dear Insanity

**Omg guys thanks for the amazing reviews! I think they haven't been partying enough lately... I'd die if I went that long without partying hehe so whadya say party in the next few chapters? **

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Insanity<strong>

I run downstairs sucking on my lip trying to cover my bust but as soon as I open the door Jordan sees it. "What happened to your lip?" He asks lifting his finger to my lip walking in.

"I ran into that shelf my dad just put up." I say, the lie rolling smoothly across my tongue.

"Idiot." Is all he says as he makes his way to the couch. "So what'd you want to talk about?" I feel my body wearing down. I had to learn that when I'm injured I cant run and jump like I usually did. I sat down on the couch a little heavier than I intended to but finally gave my legs a rest.

"You okay?" He asks giving me an unsure look.

"Peachy okay so do you think Oli would ever hit me?"

"Absolutely not. Why?"

"Well what would happen if he did?"

"There is no what if he never in a million years would lay his hands on you."

"So what would you think if I'd said he did?"

"That you're playing a prank or your in some kind of trouble."

"Why?"

"First tell me where all of these questions are going."

"I was wondering about this whole vampire thing." Nice one Hayley. I thought to myself.

"Ahh, it's natural to worry that your loved ones are going to turn into malicious creatures of the night. Any other questions?"

"Yea, give me everything you know about shakas."

"Well they have the ability to posses any human, they destroy every sane particle of a vampire's brain, which usually end up in their death and for the powerful ones they become minions. Most of them can cast spells to paralyze their victims, when they put enough fear into someone they can do a mind scan, and they can conjure things, anything. Other then that they're completely harmless. Oh and one more thing, they can be very deceiving, So Hayley if your gut tells you not to trust someone don't by any means even try to communicate with that person." It's a bit late for that don't yah think?

"Good to know. So like they don't have special snoopy powers? Like mind reading blah blah blah...?"

"Nope, everything you say or do can be hidden from a shaka as well as from a human. As long as you know for a fact no one is around."

"We should take a drive."

"What is up with you Hayley?" He asks suspiciously.

"Can we just go?" I snap at him feeling bad once it's out. "Sorry I've just been really jumpy lately." He nods and looks away. "You can sense if one of them is around can't you?"

"Yea, there's none for a while come on I'll drive." He leads me out of the door, helping me walk and we jump into his small black SUV. Jordan is too smart not to figure out what's going on. "I'll drive away from the shakas in this town." As soon as we take off away from my house he has to open his big mouth. "Spill." He says immediately. "What the hell is going on with you? And what really happened to your lip?" He never takes his eyes off of the road and looks completely calm. I grab a wet nap out of his glove box and wipe off half of my makeup. He looks over at me and looks sad for a moment. "God Hayley what the hell did you get yourself into?" He shakes his head driving a little faster. "Who did it? And don't you dare tell me it was Oliver!" He looks back over at me. "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Hayley just do it! I've seen you topless before. You dont have to take it completely off just show me." I lift up my shirt a little past my bra. When he sees it he winces. "Oh my god. I know a healer." He says. "I'll take you."

"I knew I could depend on you." I smile at him. "I love you so much!"

"Ugh don't get all sappy on me." He says a little less intense. "So now who did it? It was someone who tricked their way into your life, beat you until your body was almost gone then told you to blame it on Oli. So who was it?" Okay this smart thing was getting to me now.

"Connor," I whisper. He bangs on the steering wheel.

"Damn it! I knew it! I should have kept you away. The day that we sent you out it was Connor then too right?" I nod. I don't know why but Jordan had always reminded me of Austin Carlile, especially when he was angry.

"Jase helped me. Connor called him and told him to help me. I told him it was Oli and at first he didn't believe me. Then I made him believe me. Then when Oli came over to check on me because I hadn't called him since the beach he saw, and I said it to Jase again, that it was Oli. I could have sworn he knew."

"He probably did. He probably figured it out faster than I did. But he doesn't know the details. He just knows your in trouble."

"Doesn't he know how to kill them?"

"Yes but it's Oli you never know if he'll just 'let nature choose it's own path' or if he'll protect hisself."

"He'd do it to protect me though right?"

"Yea but we have no idea what the complications would be. With every bit of magic you use there's always a consequence to pay. Like healers can only heal if they have someone else to inflict the injuries on. Unless it's their soulmate, in that case the injuries would just float away. You never know you may have to sacrifice something to kill one. And we never know with Oli. He's crazy when it comes to you I wouldn't put it past him to kill five people in a row to save you. Either that or he'll just let it kill him to keep you safe from it. It's so unpredictable we have to figure out something to tell him until we figure this whole thing out."

"So wait, I'm just screwed? I have to wait for Connor to just do whatever with me."

"Not Connor Hayley, he's possessed. Don't take away from Connor, he's a good person, just weak so thats where the shaka came in at. And as for you, no one will leave your side. We all will do whatever we can to keep you safe. Oli will most likely help. But until he does we'll make Jase think we're protecting you from Oli, not a shaka."

"Where are we going?" I ask feeling a lot better now that Jordan talked to me.

"To meet Clea." He sounds smug. Clea... the name rings a bell.

"Clea, Clea, Clea... Your girlfriend! I was starting to think she was imaginary." I yell. Clea, her and Jordan have been together for a year and a half yet no one but Marcie has met her.

"Yes." He says ending the conversation. We drive all the way to the other side of town only to come to the back of an abandoned mansion. Jordan grabbed my hand and led the way. "Do not touch anything Hayley. Seriously you could let out some seriously bad stuff." I suck my teeth and glare at the back of his head. As we walk down the hall its pitch black and I hear screams emanating from the walls. It's like when you walk into a haunted house, except this is real. I cower closer to Jordan and attempt to walk a little faster.

He walks me all the way to a huge empty basement, save for a chair and what looks like a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Sitting in the chair is a beautiful woman who looks to be around 16. She looks like she's around Jordan's height and has a pretty face. Her hair is long and red. Her eyes a deep grey. She reminds me of a beautiful cat, stalking its prey.

"Jordan!" She sounds excited. She hops off of her chair and runs to give him a big hug, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kiss on the spot and I turn away careful not to ruin their moment. "Hayley! I've been looking forward to meeting you!" She gives me a big hug. Odd. I don't know this girl nor does she know me... what the hell?

"Hi," is all I can spit out. "How exactly do you know me?" I ask slowly.

"She's a witch." Jordan answers for her.

"This is your healer?" They both nod. "Great."

"She's good. I swear, lay on the table."

"If you haven't noticed I can barely walk, let alone climb up on a hospital table, did you steal this?" I didn't mean to be so rude but how in the world was I supposed to trust her. They said she was a witch... plus she's too pretty to have any real potential.

"You're quite a catch yourself, and from what I hear you are quite powerful." She says. What the hell? "It's a mind scan." She smiles at me. I don't think I'd ever get used to all this mind reading. "Looks are deceiving, don't be so quick to judge a book by its cover." Jordan looks back and forth, clearly he has no idea what she's talking about. "It's a girl thing." She looks at Jordan. Okay, maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "Jordan can you help her, I'll be back." Jordan comes over and lifts me up on the hospital table.

"I like her." I say unsure.

"I love her." He's day dreaming. Oh god.

She comes back but this time she's focusing on a ball of mist above her head. It looks a little bit different from the shaka that came out of Connor but no doubt it was one. It looked like it was clawing at air, hissing and yelling. I backed away from it. Is she evil? She walks closer to me but her eyes are blank and she has no pupils. She looks like a fallen angel, beautiful but deadly. It scares me. I back up more as she gets closer. I back up so much that I fall off of the table, but I never hit the floor. I'm lifted up, not by arms but by air.

"Jordan you idiot!" She says slowly trying to keep the thing above her head calm. "You could have told her."

"Sorry." Jordan says backing away. Now I can't even move. I'm in mid-air and she flings a stone into my hand. It's a large piece of white quartz shaped in the form of a woman.

"In nomine divino numine nos omnes qui vitam inspirat, et consecrabis i hoc praecipe ut magicis etiam ligula venenatis emendare Vicus tractus, aegritudo fine bona valetudine erat. Duis in dolor daemon" I hear her chant in latin. I cant understand a word of it but I've taken enough classes to realize what language it was. She repeats it over and over sucking a blackness out of me and into the white quartz its a blinding light connecting me with the beautiful stone. I feel a gust of wind fly through me and she flings the white quartz towards the shaka. "mittite hunc in dolorem dæmonium" She screams yelling at the beast. "End the suffering." All of a sudden the light gets brighter and she drops me. The beast is gone but I can still hear it's screams in the wall. She sent my wounds into it. She's leaning against a wall across the room breathing heavy.

"You are going to be a powerful one." She breaths. I look down at myself and I have no bruises, cuts or anything. My body is hurt free aside from my ass which I had just fell on. Jordan rushes over to her, she looks weak like it just took a lot of energy for her to do that.

"That didn't happen with Marcie!" Jordan says helping her back to her chair.

"She's stronger than Marcie, her power is unimaginable. Keep an eye on that one. I can feel the good in her but don't let it slip away. I can feel something, something is going to happen to this girl. She's going to lose it, just be careful Jordan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh whats gonna happen next?<strong>

**Keep reviewing guys! If I get at least three more reviews I'll put up three chapters tomorrow hehe :3 **


	11. The People's Elbow

**Ahhh you guys are amazing.! :) Heres your three chapter BAM!**

* * *

><p><strong>The People's Elbow<strong>

"So what happened? Why do we have to babysit Hayley?" I look over at Marcie and give her a dirty look.

"You're not babysitting me, just keeping me safe from the outside world. Seeing as though you guys have uber strength and I'm just some little ol' human." I say to her.

"From what I've heard you're stronger than us two put together." She says looking at Jordan for backup.

"It's true, even Clea said it." Jordan cuts in from the kitchen. We were at his house watching Degrassi on his living room big screen. It was a cold summer night so we'd sat in front of the fireplace and were eating bread with Hot Chocolate. Jordan had told us earlier that we were so backwards, because we refused to be cliche and do this in the winter time.

"You met Clea?" She says excited for a minute then realization flew through her head. "Wait why did she meet Clea? And why the hell are we babysitting her? Not that I have a problem with it Hayley, it's just now I know somethings up." She shoots daggers at Jordan. He turns and rummages through his fridge for something. "Jordan!" She yells.

"I've gotta go." He says plainly. "I'll be back." he says slowly thinking of his next words as he goes.

"It's your house stupid!" Marcie says.

"Right. Well I'm going to go talk to Oli, bye!" He says before ducking out of his front door.

"What a great host he is!" I say laughing. Then Marcie turns to me, her gaze expectant. Ah shit.

"Well I would tell you, but seeing as though you guys wanted to keep me in the dark about Jase since... well since I met you guys this is payback." I smile and she looks so upset and starts to pout. "That only works on Oli and Jordan, not me." I smile and she grunts turning to face the Tv. "I love Allie." I say referring to the Tv and she just crosses her arms and grunts again. "Bitch." I mumble, trying to choke back a laugh.

"Asshole." She states. "Want this? I'm done." She says handing me a half empty bag of mini reeses. I take it and we resume our talking about nothing. Then I hear my message ringtone. I really don't want to text right now. I wasn't in the mood. It had already gone off five times today and I hadn't answered it. I knew it wasn't my parents because they only call. And anyone I really didn't care to talk to. It was probably Oli, every time I thought of him a pang shot up in my chest. He was either hurt or worried sick and I was so afraid but I couldn't face either of them. "Your not gonna get that? It's been going off all day."

"Nope, where's Jase anyway? Doesn't he like live here or something?" I look directly at Marcie.

"Why would I tell you that?" She taunts.

"Asshole." I mutter. We were so brutal to each other. Most of my friends got used to my constant insults though.

"There's this cabin out in the woods somewhere out back, real far though but he usually stays there. He likes it for some reason. Maybe it's to get away from Jordan, seeing as though he's not very nice to him." She shakes her head. "Must be hard though, losing all of his family then coming to live out here and they wont even except him." My heart dropped at that. That was horrible. I'd have to yell at Jordan later for that though. You cant just do that to people, especially family. "Yea, you didn't know? The thing between them is you, basically. To Jordan it's either Oli or Jase. He says it would bring up too much controversy if he were anything over being nice to him. So he says hi here and there but the poor boy is probably going out of his mind. Oli hates his guts, plus his own cousin."

"Oh my god. I'm going to chop off Jordan's head for that." I say flatly I get up to read my texts from Oli, grabbing my phone and resuming my spot under the covers beside Marcie.

"And the sad part is Jordan and Jase used to be really close. Like you and Oli close, like me and Jordan close." She shook her head. I lifted up my phone and found that none of the texts were from Oli. All of them had been sent from Jase's new phone. It rang again in my hand. I unlocked the phone and started reading from the top.

Hey. Just checking if you were okay.

Hayley?

Can you just let me know how you're doing as soon as possible, please.

ARE YOU OKAY?

At least tell me you're with Jordan or Marcie, or even your parents.

Okay, you're starting to make me worried.

It hadn't been the annoying type of harassing but I found it quite endearing to know someone cared about my well being. I mean of course my three loves Marcie, Jordan, and Oli but someone I'd just met? "Who're they from?" Marcie cut my thoughts short.

"Jase." I say before deciding I didn't want to text him back. If I did it'd only open more doors to the lie I'd already told. I threw my phone on the couch a few feet away.

"You're not even gonna answer him?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"I can't. See I had to lie to him." I decide I wanted to keep as much of this lie as true as possible. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Which meant I'd never tell her. "But I don't want to lie to him anymore. So I figured I'd just ignore him until either he stops or I figure out what to do."

"You're horrible." She says laughing.

"I know I just can't." I shake my head.

"Hun, you'll be fine." She pats my back. "Everything will get better eventually. If it doesn't you can beat the shit outta Jordan okay?" She says grinning at me trying to light the mood. It worked.

"Well I think we should do that now. Soon as he comes back we jump him." I say devilishly.

"Jump him?" Sh raises an eyebrow. "Woah deer." She says laughing. "I didn't realize you felt that way about him."

"Pervert." I say sticking my tongue out at her. "Not even that way." We finish watching our Degrassi's expecting Jordan to walk in but he never did. He must've really took this secret thing seriously. Before we knew it we were both asleep on Jordan's couch. I'd had the worst dream in the world. Connor.

We were in a big open room, it'd looked like everything was green screen, but it kind of was. Everything kept changing. It was odd, one minute it was a memory that was in my head and the next it was bloody and gory with screams of millions of people. "Not people Hayley, Vampires." Connor struts in his heels clicking on the ground. "My victims." He smiles, making me shutter. "I see you've cleaned up. Brava! Was it Clea?" All of a sudden my heart started racing, and I remembered what Jordan had said about shielding my mind. I looked over at Connor and he seemed confused. I did it! But wait, how, I hadn't even tried. I just thought about it. He quickly wiped off the face and was amused again. "They know that it was Oliver who hurt you so badly correct?" His face looks amused but deep in his eyes I see worry.

I quickly nodded and saw the worry vanish. Successful! "Well now for your next mission." He states simply. Ah shit! My heart is speeding now and my stomach is closing in on itself. Not again. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"Like I'd believe a word you'd say. How the hell are you in my dream?" I spit in his direction.

"You may not want to do that. And I'm a dream walker silly! And now if you'd listen I'd like you to help me kill that little witch Clea. You know the one who healed you." Oh no. My heart dropped. I couldn't do that! Jordan loved her so much. I shake my head and back away. I start slapping myself and throwing myself against walls hoping that I'd wake up. "Stop!" He commands and all of a sudden I'm paralyzed, unable to move or even blink. "Now if you're done with your little insanity act I'd like to tell you what exactly I want you to do." I try to scream with my mouth closed but it only comes out as a hum.

"Oh beauty. Why so feisty?" He's taunting me. "So I want you to bring Jordan to her. How will you get him to take you? Well I'll give you some help. And when she's healing you, hold her power captive in your body. I know the extent of your power. When you do I'll come and kill her. She'll have no fight in her. Trapped healing you. It's marvelous!" He grins. "You see that wall you put up in your mind, you can do things like that all the time. Just think about it! And your poor Jordan will have to watch. You know what will happen if you disobey." Then he snaps his fingers and vanishes. I'm dropped to the floor then I wake up. But when I wake up my body is convulsing.

"Hayley! Hayley wake up! Please." I hear Marcie's soft voice yelling. "Jordan!" She sounds heartbroken. I hear her footsteps trail away before I hear her screaming into a phone. "Jordan? Jordan get the hell over here! NOW!" My vision is blurry and I can make out her head leaning over me. "Hayley it's gonna be fine." She hugs my shaking body.

"What happened?" I heard Jordan say. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"I don't know one minute she was fine and the next I don't know! We have to do something!" She shouted. "Clea!"

"No." I cracked out. This was going according to Connor's sick plans.

"Shh." I don't know who it was that said that but I didn't care at the moment. I felt myself being lifted off of the couch and put into a front seat. "Marcie, stay here and look for anything out of the ordinary." Jordan's voice was shaky but still commanding. "Do you know what happened?" He asked hoping that I could talk.

"Jordan," I said trying to keep still. "Don't take..." I was short of breath talking in between each violent shake. "Me... to Clea." I feel a sharp pain shooting up my abdomen. I scream so loud my ears ring.

"It's okay, she can fix this." I feel the car speed up.

"No. . . she's. . . in danger!" I breathe harder. "Connor. . ." I cough trying to get the full statement out. "He wants me to help him kill her!" It took all of the breath out of me, but there was more. "He... wants me to. . . to trap her." I cough and shake even harder, if that was possible.

"Well he's going to have a hard time with that." He bangs on the steering wheel. "Fuck!" He yells. I peer over at him with less blurry eyes and see he's got tears of his own. The car stops fast and we're turning around. "New plan asshole." he mutters. "Ello." If I didn't feel so horrible right now I'd laugh. Angry brits... haha. "Clea put a protective spell around the building. Someone's after you. Make sure you do not let yourself be vulnerable." He'd had a speedy phone conversation and a few seconds later he waved his hand in front of my face and I was out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I open my eyes and all is clear. I'm in the weird green screen place again with Connor. I feel a bit smug because I got him again but still highly afraid. I moved back a step, knowing how irrational he was. "I couldn't even get into her mansion!" He yells causing me to jump.

"I didn't do anything! Clea is per-cautious." I say hoping he falls for it.

"You didn't even go to her!" He looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"And that's my fault? I could barely breathe let alone say don't take me to Clea." Gawd this is pushing it.

His eyes flicker and I can tell he believes me. "No worries. I'll get her in good time."

"Hayley Get up!" I hear the voice ring through the room.

"Damn it!" I hear Connor say before quickly vanishing.

"God Hayley you had us worried out of our minds!" I open my eyes and see Marcie and Jordan above my face. Both of them look relieved at my waking up without shaking. it's surprising but I feel perfectly fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Review my lovies :)<strong>


	12. If You Can't Hang

**Bam!**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Can't Hang<strong>

Ever since that night that I'd found out about Connor I had been back to my place only twice. Other than that I was going back and forth between Jordan's and Marcie's but I hadn't seen Oli since the Jase scene. I was going out of my mind. Now I had been sitting at Jordan's kitchen table with him and just talking about nothing. "So let me get this straight. He said he could Dream walk?" Jordan asks.

"Yes. And then he said I had enough power to just think and it'll happen."

"Hmm. Well if he does it just by getting in your mind maybe Jase could do it too. Keep him out."

"What?" I ask like an idiot.

"Jase, he wasn't exactly telling the truth when he said his parents attack was what turned him." I stare at him dumbfounded. "He was like you, he turned on his own accord, so therefore he was powerful blah blah blah. But with him being able to reach into your mind and relive your memory maybe he could reach into your dreams and live them with you." He spits out. "Am I making any since?"

"Surprisingly yes." I thought about it. It actually made a lot of since. "But one problem."

"What?" He asks. Before I get to tell him anything Jase walks through the front door and sees me. He had only sent two more texts and a call before he eventually gave up. He looks at me and looks hurt beyond words. The look in his eyes just makes me want to burst into tears.

Jordan completely ignores him. "Why're you so mean to him?" I ask trying to take my mind off of him. Yea great idea. talk about him to get your mind off of him. God I seriously lacked in the common sense department. He shrugged his shoulders. I couldn't take it anymore. "Jase." I said slowly, almost hesitant. He tenses up and turns around.

"What?" He says looking cold. He tries so hard to hide it but I can tell he's still upset about something. My heart breaks at how hostile he is towards me.

I suck it up and speak again. "I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." He's still holding his mean act.

"Please." It's all I say and he seems to break at that point.

"Jordan can you give us a moment." He says no longer cold and heartless. Just sad.

"No." Jordan says playing with something on the table. Oh what an ass. I glare at him but he doesn't catch it, his eyes focus on whatever he's playing with.

"Whatever." Jase says trailing out of the door. I follow on his heels hoping he'll still talk to me. "Why are you following me?" He stops short and turns around so that way I run into his chest. I back up quickly and fix my hair. I see his face go pale. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Was he repelled by me touching him? When I thought that he just stared at me like I was so oblvious.

"Because I said I needed to talk to you."

"Too bad. I tried but my dear old cousin is being a douche."

"That doesn't make me have to talk to you any less."

"That made absolutely no sense." He said before turning around again.

"Jase just can you wait a goddamn second!" I almost yell at him.

"Why?"

"I need to fucking talk to you!"

"Talk." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Jase can you please just stop with the attitude. We don't have to go to the house we can go somewhere else." I didn't say it but it was a bit scary out here in the open like this. we had walked far enough that we could no longer see the house but there was nothing else either, except for trees.

"Why would I talk to you? And if we do talk, we talk out here, in the open." He's taunting me. Oh the asshole and that damn mind reading. He starts walking closer to me. "First you kick me out of your house while I was trying to help you." He starts circling me. "Then when I try to see if you're okay you just ignore the hell out of me and when you're at my house you cant even let me know you're okay by mouth." He was right. So very right, but it was all Connor's fault. This was the type of thing that I'd done to people all the time but this time I really couldn't help it. Then he just disappeared. Leaving me here all alone.

I was in the middle of fucking no where and I didn't even know my way back to the house. In the distance I could have sworn I'd heard Connor's voice, laughing. God I hoped like hell I was just hallucinating. Where the hell had Jase gone? "Jase!" I yelled. Maybe he just ran away far enough so I couldn't see him but he could see me. I heard footsteps. "Jase! Stop fucking around!" I couldn't control how my voice sounded. It was warm but I felt like ice. I heard the laugh again. My stomach dropped so far i felt like puking. "Jase!" Now I had been begging him to come back. "I'm sorry! Okay? Just please! Where are you?"

"Looks like two of the Hayley boys are gone. Oliver ran away because of you, and now little Jase has gone too!" Connor laughs at his rhyme. I was not about to let him win again. "I knew they'd leave you vulnerable sometime. You cant always have constant babysitters. You know your friends have lives too." He walks closer to me.

"Don't come near me!" I back away. "Jase!" I yell again. He's no where near I can tell but maybe just maybe if I yell loud enough he'll hear me. Connor is next to me within the second.

"Keep that little mouth of yours shut. You only use that mouth for me okay?" He licks his lips giving me a second window to kick him in his groin and run. I did so and yelled for Jase again. Before I could get very far Connor had grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor.

"Help Me!" I yelled as loud as I could. Connor slapped his hand over my mouth. I bit down so hard that tears came out of my eyes. Not that I hadn't already been crying. He pulled his hand back and slapped me in the face with his other hand. I yelled hoping anyone would come running. Unlike last time I heard light soft footsteps approaching fast. Connor's head shot up searching around.

"You little bitch." He muttered.

"Get off!" I yell kicking and scratching at him with all my might. Just as fast as I'd seen Jase disappear earlier he'd reappeared.

"Get off of her!" He yelled ripping Connor off of me. When Connor charged back at him Jase lifted up his hand and it looked as if Jase had been pulling him off of the ground. In two seconds flat he shot out his other hand and clenched it retreating the hand that had Connor floating. A sound that resembled the crackling of fireworks sounded before he dropped to the floor still. What the hell just happened? "What happened?" Jase turns to me, still lying on the floor not having the energy to get up.

"Is he dead?" I ask lifting up into a sitting position.

"No I just binded him."

"How?"

"I've got the power."

"How long is he gonna stay like that?"

"A few hours."

"Wait, you have the power?" I ask slowly. "How? And why don't Marcie and them have that?"

"That's a story for another time."

"No tell me now! I have a right to know these things!"

"And I have a right to know if you're dead or alive."

"Oh my god when are you gonna get over that?"

"I'm not!" He said loudly making me jump. "You're completely wrong in this situation! I can at least admit when I'm not being 100% with someone."

"I know I'm wrong! I'm sorry but I wasn't doing so okay, that's why I wouldn't text you back." This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, lying to him anymore. "It was a mistake, I didn't want to worry you! Happy?"

"You're lying." He looks at me, damn it! He could see right through me. "I want to take you some place private. I'll tell you these things, if you let me in on yours. Such as why a possessed human was after you. And why you lied about Oliver." Shit, he knew about that.

"How'd you know about that?" I ask.

He just looked at me. I thought Connor had blocked off that part of my mind. "He did but now that he's temporarily down the bond broke. Give me your hand." I was on the verge of asking why but I had no point. At this moment I trusted him with my life. I reach up and take his hand, ignoring the stings and butterflies touching him gives me. He lifts me up pressing me against his body. I would protest but I wasn't to sure if I wanted to. I felt his heart beat on my back and his soft breathing on my neck. Thank god I decided to wear a lazy bun today. His breath was cool and tickled. His arms around my waist felt like the ultimate protection. Before I could go on about our embrace he let go of me, shocking my senses into overdrive. Gawd! I think. "Well I didn't know I turned you on so much." I can't even look at him. Oh my god, that did not just happen.

"This place," he says walking towards a small cabin. "Is where I come to be free. No Jordan, no aunt Liz, and not even Jordan's non-existent father can bother me here."

"What is this place?" I ask noticing a well right next to me. I jumped back from it. I'd almost fell in a well before when I was little. Oli had caught me right before I fell. He had to pull me up by my hands. Since then I despised wells. Aside from the well the place is really beautiful. It has flowers and trees and grass. The whole nature look was bundled up here.

"It's the cabin they gave to me. I try to stay away from the house. I put a protective spell over it. Only people I allow in can come in. If they try they get zapped all the way to Australia, no kidding." Great.

"How do you have that kind of magic?" Since I got him talking I might as well get as much out as I could.

"Hayley, I'm almost as powerful as you. Almost." He says smiling staring up at the sky.

"How? I thought you were just a typical vampire."

"The first day we told you everything, a lot of it was falsified. We wanted to give you little by little. None of it was a complete lie. It's just if we let it all out you would most likely run away or something."

* * *

><p><strong>If you can't hang then there's the door baby! -Sleeping With Sirens<strong>


	13. Casanova Rodeo

**Bam!**

* * *

><p><strong>Casanova Rodeo<strong>

"How'd you know about Oli?" I ask inching towards bigger and better questions. "You knew even when my memories were blocked."

"It took me a while to figure it out but the day I was there and he walked in the look in your eyes told me something completely different then your mouth. You didn't look at him like he'd just done something that terrible but you looked at him more as a savior, if that makes since."

"It does."

"Now are you going to tell me why you lied to begin with? That part, I can tell you've been keeping your mind off of." He's prodding.

"You said there's a protective shield around this place right?"

"Yes, no one can get in or out, and cant even get a sight of this place unless they know what to look for." He explains and that's all I need to know too unload on him.

"When the shaka first attacked me and Oli and you guys came over and you did that thingy on me and you couldn't figure out who almost raped me, that was Connor. Connor-" I was telling the story fast, with my hands moving and sounding on the verge of tears, before Jase came over putting my hands in my lap.

"Hayley slow down." He says slowly trying to put my head back in order. Okay I think taking a deep breath, I can say this without confusing the boy.

"Connor, Connor is the one that got to me at the pharmacy. Connor is who you just did whatever you just did. Connor is the one who beat me and told me to lie about Oli. He's evil Jase!" I yell gripping his hands and staring into his bright blue eyes feeling as if I were completely safe, no Connor to worry about. And the sad thing was, I hadn't even been thinking about my Oliver.

"It all makes sense." It's all he says before staring into the empty space above my head.

"Jordan said you can dream walk if you tried." I blurt hoping he could help me.

"I've tried it before." He says almost hesitantly. "Why do you ask?" I had just started to think about this, I didn't want to ask him for anymore. He'd already been a big help.

"No reason," I couldn't ask for anything else. "I should go." I make a move to get up but Jase stands up with me, still holding my hand.

"You want me to fend off Connor in your dreams." He says it not like a question, just a statement. His voice is soft.

"No, I couldn't ask you that. From what I've read, it takes a lot of energy. Plus why would you do that for me?" I spit out rapidly. In my head my mind charts are pushing out. When Hayley is scared, she stutters. When Hayley is nervous she talks really fast. When Hayley is distressed she shakes he legs. When Hayley is-

"I'll do it."

"Plus it's not like- wait what?" I have to do a double take.

"I'll do it for you."

"Why?"

"Because, you're a good person. You don't deserve what he's doing to you and if I can help it then I will." It takes me a minute to process what he's saying but when I realize he'd just agreed to help me I get so excited.

"Oh my god!" I almost yell and jump up to hug him, wrapping my legs around his torso. He actually catches me without falling backwards and hugs me back. Then I notice what I'm doing and think Woah Deer! I unravel my legs and let go of him at the same time. Bad idea. I fall on my ass and make a small "Oomph" noise, making Jase laugh. He reaches his hand down to help me up.

"Sorry love." He says in between chuckles. "I didn't realize you'd jump me, then let go so quickly." I'm sure my cheeks turned bright red at that second. I get up and dust off my butt. "Maybe I should help you more often, you're quite the entertainment." I flip him off and start to walk away. "Wait." He makes me stop in my tracks. "Would you like to see something?" This gets me suspicious.

"Something like what?"

"It's down there." He says pointing to the well. Oh he's nuts if he thinks he's gonna get me down there. Haha Deez Knuts is British too. Oh me and my constant reference to music. Jase gives me an odd look and I just shrug it off before realizing what he wanted me to do.

"Yea, no I'm good."

"Come on, you'll love it."

"Nope."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's deep and dark, and mucky, and no." He runs to me and in the blink of an eye he's got an arm wrapped around my back. "No Jase don't!" This damn magic thing was really starting to piss me off. It was different this time. All he did was grip my hand and run it along my arm, but I'd felt his heart thud fast against my chest before letting go. "Asshole," I mutter.

"You're afraid." When he says it I just give him a complete straight face. "Only one way to fix that." Lifting me off of my feet he walks towards the well.

"No! Stop, seriously Jase don't!" I kick at him trying my hardest to make him let me go.

"You'll be fine I swear." It's all he says as I kick more. "Did you forget I'm stronger than you?" He asks as he trap my legs in his arms. He holds onto me in a way that doesn't hurt but keeps me still. I yell at him trying to get something free before giving up and begging.

"No Jase Please!" I scream louder and more high pitch then I had done with Connor, and he scrunches his face.

"Agh Hayley," It's all he says then he jumps. I yelled so loud and gripped him. It was a long jump and I could feel the butterflies, but for some reason he landed softly making a soft splashing sound. "See," He says letting go of me. I was still afraid so I hadn't let go of him yet. "Hayley," He whispered in my ear. His breath blew across my neck making me shiver. That'd happened to me not too long ago. "Look." He said grabbing my hands from behind him. I finally let go and took a look around.

This place was beautiful. It had all kinds of gems encrusted into the wall. They were all different colors, glowing. There were emeralds, diamonds, jade, any kind of stone you could think of poking out of the walls. It still stuck out as odd to me why they were glowing. "What is this?" I ask quietly careful not to ruin the moment. I had a feeling that if I were to talk to loud I'd ruin the beauty.

"It's a power base." He's also speaking quietly. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asks and through my peripheral vision I see him staring at me. This makes my stomach flop and I cant help but smile. "What the hell is in your sleeve?" He asks and I look down at the end of my hood sleeve, and it's glowing. I lift it up to reveal my grandmother's crystal amulet. It almost blends in with the rest except for the fact that it's brighter. "Bloody hell." He says touching the stone with deep interest.

"My grandma gave it to me when I was little. She said it was special, I never believed her. Everybody always said she was a kook."

"Kook or not this is one of the lost stones." He shakes his head. "I don't even know what this means." He takes my hand in his putting it back to my side and looks at me. "We have to see what it means." He smiles and then catches my gaze. God his eyes are beautiful. Every time I look at him I can only think about him and all his I don't even know what to call it. Through all my thinking I hadn't even noticed him leaning in on me. I hadn't even had time to react to what had now turned into a kiss. But even if I did have time I'm not sure I would have stopped him.

This kiss was so much better than the last time. Last time it was just a quick act, still hot but it just didn't have the same affect. His mouth tasted sweet and warm. I leaned my arms on his chest and stood on my tippy toes looking up to keep it going. I was quite short I couldn't exactly kiss him at my level. I'd felt his even heart beat in my hand making me close my eyes and just picture this perfect place, his heart right there keeping everything together. I felt him wrap one arm around my lower back and wrap the other just below my butt, lifting me up a little. I could just picture what we looked like. We were soaked in a well making out. It sounded beautiful to me. When he had pulled away it was like a sudden gust of wind had hit me. We were both breathing heavy and Jase backed away from me as if he'd just done something so wrong.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I'm hesitant to ask.

"No not you. It's just this, this right here is why I was never welcomed here."

"What?"

"Jordan, Oliver, they didn't want me here with you. Marcie never minded but them two, they hate me."

"Wait, I don't get it."

"They want me to stay away from you Hayley. Jordan and Oliver they hate me because they know how you and Oliver are. They kept me away so long so I wouldn't come between you two." His voice is cracked up and no matter how guilty I felt about Oli I still couldn't see myself completely dropping Jase.

"They cant do that! They have no say in who I allow myself to be around. I mean I love them but fuck them! What the hell?" I'm furious now. So I'm the reason behind all the hostility towards him. I'll do whatever the hell I please. I marched over to Jase and pulled his shirt. He was nose to nose with me, breathing slowly. "I don't care what they say, but don't you ever let them try to keep you away from me." I say evenly before leaning up to kiss him again. I had no idea where that had just come from but it had my heart racing.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time teehee... This story is about to have some crazy shit going down... just sayin. <strong>


	14. Crucify Me

**WARNING**! This chapter gets a little racy... just sayin. Crucify Me- Bring Me The Friggin Horizon... yeaa their lead singer is what Oli is supposed to look like. So look him up he's is sooooo gorgeous & He grabbed my hand at a concert wootwoot! :) His names Oliver Sykes & he has the most adorable accent in this world.

* * *

><p>Crucify Me<p>

After my major kissing scene Jase gets us out of the well and I find that I have to sleep in his cabin tonight. In order for him to dream walk he'd had to sleep with me. As in, in the same bed. "It's different for vampires. The shakas, they can come and go as they please." He had said.

"So why cant we just be normal and sleep in an actual house?" I asked him blushing. I was still referring to our sleeping arrangements as a we. Though it should have been nothing I couldn't help but feel a deep lust within me. The cabin was nice. It was small and had two bedrooms, a mini kitchen, and a bathroom big enough to just get into. It had a nice cozy homie feeling to it. Everything smelled of camping and outdoors. One of the bedrooms, the smaller one, had a twin sized bed and an old fashioned boxed TV. It was funny that the big old box TV's were old fashioned to me. Though they were still around a lot I just hadn't had one since I was ten. The room also had a fall colored throw rug and a wood dresser. Nothing else.

I looked into the bigger bedrooms and it had a similar setup, aside from there being a queen sized bed and a closet just big enough to fit a christmas tree. When I had walked into that one I saw Jase spreading clean sheets over the bed. "I usually take the small bedroom but for two the bed has to be bigger." He smirked making me blush heavily and turn away. He had told me of course that it would work better if we had been touching but that didn't mean I had to be comfortable with it.

"You know it's adorable when you blush." He says to me after walking out of the room. Scratch that I was comfortable with it, I just didn't want to be. I go and sit on the small couch in the mini living room, taking in everything. The whole place smelled like Jase, weird. It was hard not to keep myself controlled. "You don't have to." Jase says walking in with a cup of coffee and a bag of cheetos. I've got to stop thinking like that around him! I pulled out my hair thinking, was I the only one he would torture with this mind reading shit? "You're the only person whose mind I can read. So yes you are the only one I torture." Oh put me on a stake and crucify me now! "Well that wouldn't be any fun would it?" He laughs.

"Haha, stop doing that!" I say turning to face him, bad idea. Now that I'm looking I cant look away. He catches my gaze and refuses to look away then I go in to kiss him. Funny how roles change. He leans back against the arm of the chair and holds onto my back. I straddle him and try not to crush him.

"You can't crush me." He says smiling against my lips. I cant help but giggle at him. How the hell did I go from being pissed at him to kissing him countless times, all in one day. I guess that's the power of love. I feel him tense up beneath me. Oh my god I don't even know why I was thinking that. I didn't love him, did I? I barely knew him. He sits up pulling me with him. "What?" It's all he says staring at me with that deep blue gaze. All of a sudden I cant breath and my throat closes up. I don't even know what to say. Do I love him? It's a question that was running around in my head refusing to be answered. "Hayley," He whispers softly pulling a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"I-I don't know." I say honestly and he looks confused. Instead of saying anything I just duck my head down and hug him burying my face in the crook of his neck. He hugs me back and I never get the courage up to get my mind straight. I wasn't so sure I wanted to either. So he just dropped it.

When I was tired I knocked out in the big bed and felt Jase come in next to me. I cuddled up close to him hoping he'd think I was just sleeping but then again he probably knew I wasn't. I fall asleep to his even breathing beneath my head and wind up in the same green room thing I had been in with Connor except there were no screams. I just felt a deep depression washed over the entire room when my memories weren't making themselves heard. Was it Jase? I saw him sitting down on the floor a few feet away from me. He had his face buried in his hands as if he were stressed. I went over and put my hand down on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped and I backed away. He lifted his head and saw me. "I'm sorry." He whispered standing up. Then he realized what was going on. "This room, you shouldn't be here." I stare at him wondering what he means. "It sucks your mind into it and lays it out for you to see. There are things in my past-" He's cut off when the room changes into a kitchen.

There's a little boy around eight or nine standing up by a wooden table. He's got short dark hair and a piercing blue gaze. Automatically I can tell that it's Jase when he was little. A woman, probably his mother walked in. She was beautiful. She'd had his same eyes but a lighter shade of hair. But I found it odd that she was so skinny and pale. It wasn't even the nice skinny, she looked like a bag of bones and her eyes were bloodshot. "Jase what the hell are you doing?" She snapped making the little boy jump. He looked so afraid of her and I wondered why. "Didn't I tell you to stay out?" Her voice was harsh and she walked over to him pulling his already ragged shirt. I hadn't noticed before but the boy was wearing a dingy white t-shirt and some loose jeans that looked old and dirty.

She had pulled him all the way out of the door and threw him off the porch. "It's cold out here." He said with tears in his eyes. I instantly tried to go to the boy but when I got to him it was like I wasn't there at all. I flew right threw his body. The mother came out of the door, slapping him in the face his face turned red.

"Then stop with this hungry shit and you wont be put out!" She stormed back in the house just leaving little Jase there. A tear fell out of my eye and the scene around me changed again. I saw little Jase and his mother again but there was a man too that looked like an older version of him, most likely his father. Jase had been wearing the same exact clothes and his mother a brand new dress. His father was in a suit and had been at the table drinking Hennessy straight out of the bottle. Jase had been on the floor crying. The father had a belt in his hand and every time he would take a sip of his drink he would whip Jase across his back and the mother just sat there making small talk. Then the scene changed again but before I could see anymore I heard Jase's voice.

"Enough!" I heard him yell. The switching scenes stopped and I saw him on his knees.

"What was that?" I asked waling over to him. I knew what it was but I just needed it confirmed. He'd always told me his parents were so wonderful. But now that I thought about it he had never told me too much about them.

"It's exactly what you think it was. Me and my parents." He doesn't even lift his face up from the floor.

"B-but why were they so-"

"Mean?" He cuts me off looking up and I just nod at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked walking closer to him. He had abusive parents and he lied about them. I almost felt repulsed that he'd come from such a screwed up family.

"That right there." He says his voice cracking. "Now you know the truth and it changes your outlook on everything. Not everyone can have amazing parents." He snaps and instantly I feel bad for thinking that.

"I don't think any different of you." I bend down and hug his curled up body. He's shaking. I lift up his upper body so he could look at me. "I really don't see you have that whole mind scan thing on me don't you?" I smile weakly and hug him again rubbing up and down his back.

"I love you Hayley," He says holding onto me. I don't tense up but it is a huge shock but I love him too. I know it now.

"I love you too," I mumble into his shoulder. Then I hear something that completely ruins our moment.

"You bitch!" I hear a familiar voice that I never want to hear in my life. The room starts to shake as if an earthquake were here. "What the fuck did you do?" It was Connor's voice and it sounded as if he was banging his fists into the room. The room shakes again and Jase falls from me moaning in pain. He clutches his stomach. The room shakes again and he grips his stomach. "Get the hell out of there!" Connor yells shaking the room once again. It looks as if Jase is about pass out and I cant let that happen. That would probably be bad for both of us.

"Jase!" I say quietly trying to keep my calm. He moans again, letting cries escape his lips. I bend down to him and grab his hands. "You guys said I had power it may be deep down but cant you do some freaky magic stuff and channel it?" I ask and he looks up at me. His face is matted with sweat and there are tears welled up in his eyes. He nods slowly. I squeeze his hands as if to say I'm ready and I feel it. It's a surge of power coursing through my entire being. It feels as if a light fluffy cloud was massaging my insides. As funny as that sounded.

Then it stopped and I woke up. I heard the shower running ad wondered how in the world he had did that so fast. I looked at my phone and it read nine am. Okay it was morning. I sat up in the big bed and realized I was more towards the middle then my side. I grunted and leaned back. I remembered the dream, a little too clearly and I had remembered I told him I loved him. When he comes out of the bathroom he only has a towel covering his lower body and oh my god I blush like hell avoiding his gaze. He was naked, save for a small towel that could easily fall if I just- Stop it Hayley! My thoughts were fighting with each other and when I looked back Jase was still stand in there smiling. Asshole.

Instead of my expected bad word fight he came and leaned over me in the bed. This was even worse. I tried to pull my head off of him and his half naked state and think about anything else. But it was kind of hard with him hovering above me like this. "You're so pretty like this." He says moving so that way now he laid directly on top of me, the only thing separating us were my clothes and his towel. I grew moist with anticipation. He ran his hand up my shirt teasing at my bra line. I couldn't hold back a moan and he grinned satisfied. "So tempting." He whisper bending his face in my neck taking a deep breath. He ran kisses along my neck until he hovered above my low-cut shirt.

I wanted him so bad. He took that as a go and started pulling off my shirt revealing my bright green bra. He smiled at it working his way down to my shorts. He decided to tease me a bit running his warms fingers up and down my thighs slipping into my shorts and giving a little tug. By now I was soaked and yearning for his every touch. He finally pulled off my shorts leaving my panties. He fiddled with them for a while making me arch my back waiting for him but only ended up making his finger slip inside of me and I moaned in pleasure. He hadn't meant to do that but slowly moved it in and out making me shout out his name over and over again telling him not to stop until I climaxed. We hadn't even had sex yet and I was going wild.

He pulled his towel off and pulled us under the blanket, that's when Oliver walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah Woah Woah they got dirty! :o but anyway so I'm almost finished writing this and boy is the ending gonna be good. Don't worry you guys still have like at least 12 more chapters to go until the end. It definitely needs a sequel because my ending is kind of I don't know lacking some big info. So if I can get any ideas I'll write one. But thats not the point. You guys wanna PM me who you think Hayley should be with? Oliver or Jase? <strong>

**Review! :) **

**Oh yea and I love you too** **DamnRegret92 hehe && JmsTonight && RandomReader15 && Heartbreaker27 && alistarmusic & any other loyal reviewers :) **


	15. Promised Ones

**Promised Ones**

He stared at me for a few seconds and I'd never seen that look on his face. He looked so torn apart and defeated. My heart cracked in half. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't now I was interrupting something." Then he just walks out. I am possibly the worst person in the world. I get out of the bed with only bra and panties on and think it would only make it worse, so I decide to yell at Jase. I hadn't known why, it wasn't his fault, it was mine.

"Where did my clothes go?" I yell at him infuriated. He looked at me as if he were sorry. He just pointed on the dresser and there were a pair of pajama pants and a small Of Mice & Men band t-shirt. I grabbed it not taking a second to wonder why there were some of my clothes here and ran out of the door after Oli. I didn't see him anywhere. Had he ran? If he did, I would never be able to find him. I walked further out of the safety of the cabin and Jase's shield.

"Oli!" I yelled and broke out into a sprint. I had to find him. I couldn't let him, god what was I saying? I couldn't let him think the truth? No I didn't want that but he saw what he saw and there was no denying anything. "Oli!" I yelled again. Tears were threatening to come out but I didn't let them. I will not cry over every fucking thing! I mentally yelled at myself. "Oli!" I yelled for the last time before seeing a small silhouette in the distance. I knew it was him. I ran as fast as I could to him. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed, then again he probably did but was just ignoring me. "Oli," I say in an exasperated breath not knowing what else to say.

"Huh?" He turns around slowly. His face is not what I expected. He looks fine, like he hadn't saw anything. But he was tense and his eyes told a completely different story. He was hiding it and tried to act nonchalant about it.

"I'm sorry." I spit out. Yes I was so very sorry that he was probably coming to talk about what the hell happened to me and he'd had to- ugh I couldn't even admit it to myself.

"Sorry for what? I knew this would happen someday, it was just a matter of time before-" I hug him around his neck letting go of my tears. And when he doesn't hug me back more just come and at this moment I cant even think straight. I had done the most stupid thing anybody could have ever done. Instead of wrapping his arms around me like I was used to after apologizing he grabbed my arms and pulled them away from myself. "Go back to Jase." he says with a venom in his voice that gives me hope but when he turns to walk away I feel myself starting to plead with him.

"No please don't go." This is so different than the argument with Jase yesterday. He stopped in his tracks. "I-I don't k-know what came over me." I say honestly, though my mind was struggling to get back on track.

"You, You accused me of beating you." It's all he has to say and my body just stops working. I drop to the floor not even bothering to catch my fall. I am completely conscious and don't expect him to even talk to me anymore. "Why?" In a split second he's sitting in front of me. He hadn't made any move towards me. He had just been asking questions. "Just answer that and I'll leave you and Jase alone to be." He looks pained every time he speaks his name. "Why did you say that?"

"Someone made me." It's all I say. I avoid using names, creatures, anything. Jordan warned me against it.

"If you're in some kind of trouble," Yes! He was coming to. "Tell Jordan or Marcie." Then all my hopes shatter. No he cant do this. "I'm leaving," He says quietly. I'm not going down without a fight. I use all of my strength to hop onto him holding on so that way he cant shake me off. I lift up my feet so that now I'm hanging onto him like a monkey. It was the weirdest thing in the world but it was the best thing I could think of to keep him with me for longer. I almost lost him once I damn sure am not about to really lose him.

"Hayley please let go." He said trying to remain calm. When I refused to let go he got a hold of my hands and started to pull. Another idea ran through my head I screamed as if he were hurting me and Bingo! He stopped. He tried again softer this time but when he gets it off of him I do it again. "Are you doing this to fuck with me?" He sounded really angry now. He had never ever in his life talked to me that way. I couldn't win this one, but I couldn't let go either. I dropped my head and continued to let the silent tears drip out. "Hayley let go." he growls but I cant. He rips my arms from around him faster then I can react and throws me on the floor. I fall and slam my head into the hard ground. What the hell? He had no right to fucking throw me!

He had thrown me so hard I couldn't even focus on the trees above me. I just laid there and curled up into a ball. I had no fight in me. Then I feet gentle hands lifting me up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw you, you just-" He stops talking and I notice its Oli. "You wouldn't let go. It happened so fast. I'm so sorry Hayley I had no right to do that." He's apologizing, saying everything that I wish I'd had the courage to say, to make him forgive me. He must still hate me, but that didn't change the kind of person he was. If he hurt someone he'd apologize no matter how pissed he may be. He hugged me into his chest and I felt a little at ease. At least he's here for these few seconds before I pass out.

"No, don't go to sleep." He says shaking me. I could feel my body giving in. I'd blacked out so many times within the past month it shouldn't even be okay. Then what a surprise I passed out and woke up at one of my friend's house.

"Ah fuck." I sit up rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Hey," I hear Marcie say from the kitchen running into the living room where I had been on the couch. "You okay?"

"Yea just an ass of a headache." I say before realizing what happened. "Where's Oli?" I ask and she gives me a sad look. "Tell me." I demand.

"He brought you here. He told me to make sure you weren't upset with him for, you know. But he-he doesn't want to stay." The way she was talking automatically told me she was hiding something.

"What else Marcie just say it." I tell her afraid of what she's hiding.

"He said he didn't want to see you. He couldn't face you. He told me what happened." I felt my face pale. I get off the couch ignoring my massive headache. "Hayley, don't go over there." She grabs my arm and tries to pull me back down but I rip my arm away.

"Marcie!" I yell at her and she gives up her attempts.

"I'll drive you..." She says looking down and walking towards the door. I couldn't really say thank you because my heart was pounding so hard. She drops me off at Oli's house and speeds off. I barge right into the house not even bothering to knock. I go through the house looking for Oli. I walk into the living room and see him sitting on his couch. He's just sitting there his head leaning down. He's not even dressed he has on a pair of black pajama pants and a crumpled up Woe, Is Me t-shirt. Ironic, stupid band. I walk over quietly and sit on the couch. He makes no move to look at me or even talk.

"Oliver," I whisper. He doesn't even have a reaction. "Please talk to me."

"What for? Hayley do you know how much you humiliated me?" His voice is crackly. "I thought you loved me, not him."

"I do, I-I just didn't I w-wasn't thinking." He finally looks up at me. He looks conflicted. This is exactly why they hadn't told me about Jase before. "Oli," I say slowly and he confuses me when he dips down and hugs me. I hug him back holding onto this tight. He could just leave me again. He pulled me into his lap and now my legs had been strung across the couch and he buried his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared off. Does this mean I'm forgiven?

"Yes," He whispered in my ear. I tense up, What. The. Hell. I decide not to say anything to avoid ruining the moment but my head is wondering trying hard not to let my curiosity get the best of me. I just held onto him hoping like hell he'd never let go of me.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas guys! :) I figured I' give you a happy part. I'm feeling particularly happy at the moment... so why not!<p> 


	16. Immaculate Misconception

A Christmas Gift... for you my loves :)

* * *

><p><strong>Immaculate Misconception<strong>

I laid in my bed listening to Madina Lake's Legends. I had to hurry up and duck out of Oli's house before it occurred to him to ask about the other day. Jordan and I still hadn't figured out what to tell him. And even better I didn't get to ask him what the hell he was saying yes to. Surely he couldn't read my mind. I hear my ipod flip to Paramore- Emergency. Was my ipod on some kind of depression trail? "Hayley!" Hehe, Hayley Williams. I laugh.

"Yea mom?" I call back to her.

"We're going to dinner in a few hours. Your father wants to get chinese just be ready by five!" She calls up.

"K!" It's all I say before letting the music drown out. "Cause I've seen love die way to many times when it deserves to be alive. And I've seen you cry way too many times!" The words hit a nerve. It should be Oli and me's theme song. I go through the next few hours flipping from Panic! At The Disco to Three Days Grace, to Escape The Fate, to Motionless In White, to Chiodos, to Asking Alexandria, to Bring Me The Horizon. My music tastes were entirely too broad. Then I hear my mother calling me down to go. I grab my ipod and headphones. I couldn't just stop listening to my music like that. I had a sick obsession with music.

"Do you have to bring that everywhere?" My mother asks once she sees it in my hands. I give her a look and just get in the car. I really didn't want to argue with her.

Our family dinner went by just like any other time. But the one thing that irked me is I had to tell them about my so called Oli experience. Connor had made me and they weren't too happy. They banned me from ever seeing him again and as much yelling and arguing I did they wouldn't budge. But I didn't care fuck them! They cant stop me from seeing him. I mean I guess they had a point but no I'm not listening. "Hayley I've got to go to the car to get my wallet." My dad says a few seconds after my mom leaves to the bathroom. Great they just left me alone in a busy restaurant. Gawd I hoped no horny boys came over and tried to talk to me. But just the opposite happened actually. I see Oli walk over from a booth by himself.

"Hah Hayley you're a fucking genius." He says sitting across from me and I'm so confused. "You got away from me fast enough for me not to realize the number one question I wanted to ask you." Ah shit! Asshole. "What happened with you? Why were you so messed up and why did you tell Jase," He almost growls at himself. "that it was me."

"Funny story actually." I say avoiding his gaze. "I just felt like pulling a prank!" I smile. Jordan said he'd think it might be a prank.

"You are so full of shit." He says standing up abruptly. "Are you possessed?" He stands right in front of me and grabs my face squeezing my cheeks with his middle finger and thumb. He looks right into my eyes and I hear my mother and my father come right over. Ah shit! Perfect timing guys!

"Oliver get your hands off of her!" My father says trying to keep his cool in this restaurant. Damn worst place to have a vampire fight don't yah think? Oli stands up straight letting go of my face and putting his hands up in the air.

"I was-" He started off but my mother growled, like really growled. And my father spoke again.

"We don't want your excuses." He says so cold and hard. "Just leave our daughter alone. No matter how much of a friend you were to her, it's over." I look over at Oli and he doesn't look upset at all. God damn! I thought. And thats when my brilliant idea hit me. I thought loud and clear of course in my head and directed it straight at Oli.

Oli if you can hear me, please don't listen to them. I'll explain everything later I promise. Just meet me in my room when you get a chance. Please if you can hear me let me know I'm not talking to myself.

And to my surprise he grins. Bad thing to do in front of my parents but it means I was successful. He made a kissing towards the air before he walked out. I smiled at him and when my parents turned around I knew they were pissed at me. "Hayley! We just told you not to see him at all." My mother tells me.

"You act like I called him!" I yelled back at her. "I cant control where he is when!" I let out before storming out of the restaurant and to the car. It was a silent car ride home, aside from the My Chemical Romance I was injecting into my head. I waited all night for Oli and he finally jumped through my window, like he seriously kind of flew up here scaring the hell out of me. I got so nervous I jumped off the other side of my bed bumping my thigh on my night stand. God damn Oli. "What the hell?" I say getting up rubbing my thigh. Was I prone to body damage?

"Sorry, but you can explain now."

"Wait I'm not explaining until you tell me how the hell you can read my goddamn mind!" I say trying to keep my voice down. I would be uber grounded if one of my parents decided to walk in right now. "And plus cant you just pull the shit out anyway?"

"You're not thinking of it." I glare at him mentally yelling at him to explain. "I don't know Hayley it kind of just came out of no where! When you asked me if you were forgiven I don't know I just heard it. I have an idea. My visions they give me bits and pieces of information." I grunt. I try to hold back any thoughts of how Jase can too but he catches it. "It's a bond thing but I don't understand why I can do it too." Maybe mother nature fucked up and gave me two of you guys "We'll figure it out, but more importantly you. I know Jordan knows." He says as if it somehow makes me want to spill more. But I have no idea what to say so I stay as close to the truth as I can.

"There's a shaka after me. He beat me told me to tell everyone itt was you or he'd kill both you and Jase end of story. Wanna make out?" I add the last part as a joke but more to distract him. But Oliver is way too smart for that.

"WHAT?" He looks like he'd expected something totally different. "Hayley you know thats not enough information."

"Too bad. I'm not gonna let you do something stupid to save me."

"Just tell me who."

"NO!" I yell lowering my voice a little from being all ralled up. He walks towards me hoping to threaten me but I know better. He just wants to scare me. Though I know what he's planning I still back up. Oli is quite imposing, standing at 5'11'' and looking like a fricking scene kid. I back up into a broken up shelf that Marcie and I had tried to jump on. I make a mistake and slip my arm on the broken wood and Oli's facial expression instantly changes and his eyes turn black. Okay he was seriously scary now. Fuck! What the hell was wrong with me. He looked as if he were fighting hisself backing away from me.

"The blood." He says holding his breath and I look down at my now bleeding arm. Ah shit.


	17. A Beautiful Lie

**A Beautiful Lie**

So there was a vampire in my room vwanting to suck my blood. I laugh internally and snap myself back to reality.

"God do you have to make everything a joke?" Oli says trying to back away. Get the hell outta my head then! I think.

"Do something!" He snaps holding his breath.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not exactly the vamps expert." I say putting my small cut to my lips.

"The hell, Hayley! That only makes it worse get it out!" He has a lustful look on his face, which if it were a better situation I'd jump him right then and there. He gives me a look that tells me he just completely read my mind. Then he jumps me pushing me to the floor. I fight but he's too strong. Shit.

"Mom!" I yell. I guess I'll just have to tell them the truth. "Dad!" I call to both of them. They were supposedly supernatural creatures of the night too. Maybe they could help. Oli had gotten his lips to my neck going for a fresh wound when he was thrown against a wall. I sprang up seeing my mother breathing hard. Woah deer! She jumps for him again but I jump on her. "No! Don't hurt him!" I try pinning her down but it doesn't work. She swats me off like a bug and jumps for Oli again. He jumps out of the way at the last minute snarling at her. Damn animals. Then I see my dad cornering Oli. Ugh! "He didn't do anything!" They look at me for a second. "Let me explain! Everybody just calm down!" They had all stopped the fighting and looked at me expectantly. Fuck.

"Well there's a shaka after me." My parents tensed up turning to me.

"What?" Same reaction as Oli I guess. "Well what does that have to do with Oliver?" My mother asks.

"It threatened her to lie about me." Oli cuts in and my mother throws him an apologetic look. Yea but if I would've said it she probably would have yelled more. Asshole bitch head. Oli looks over at me questioning my thought train seeming to have calmed down from the blow. You know I should just ignore their mind games. Maybe they'll stop looking at me funny.

"Anyway, Oli didn't do anything blah blah blah. I cut myself and that's all." I say cutting through the silence that had built up.

"No you're going to tell us everything. From the beginning." My dad says walking towards me.

"I can't."

"Yes you can and you will." Damnit, I fucking cant don't these assholes get that? "We're listening."

"No as in if I tell you something bad could happen." I say hoping they buy it. I mean technically it's true if I told anybody else Oli and Jase could be at risk.

"That's how it threatened you. Honey nothing can hurt you with us protecting you." My mother comes over to me rubbing my back trying to coax her way into my head. EhEh not working.

"It's not me that he threatened!" Shit! I gave a sex. "Oli and Jase are in danger, not to mention me too! You can't protect all of us; neither can we so just drop it."

"We'll talk about this later. We're sorry that we ever doubted you Oliver." My dad says grabbing my mom's arm and walks out.

"Whew," I say mock wiping sweat off of my forehead. Oli stares at me expectantly. "It's a long story." I say sitting down on my bed.

"No it's not; it's a short story that you don't want to tell." Damn you asshole. "I'm not going to let it go as easy as your parents."

"You call that easy? Hah they're gonna kill me later, after they try like hell to get it out of me. Forget it Oli, I'm not telling you." I stare down at my newly cut arm. The bleeding has stopped and god am I happy about that.

"If you don't tell me I'll get Jordan to tell me." Good luck with that one. I think snorting. "I heard that." He says in a kid like voice

"You were supposed to." I mock him. I fall back on my bed putting my arm over my head. Ungh! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I might as well just kill myself instead of giving him the pleasure of torturing me with Jase and Oli. I'm careful not to think any names in case Oli had been listening in. "Do not think like that." I hear him say from across the room. He makes his way over to my bed and drops his back next to me. "We'll get through this." He grabs my hand squeezing tight and rolling over to his side facing me. I take advantage of the situation and move closer rolling over and putting my face in his chest. He had slipped an arm under my head as a pillow and was now face to face with me. Asshole wanted to talk I guess I couldn't get him that easy.

"So there's nothing I can do to get you to talk?" He asks looking oddly suspicious. I hated when he got like this. He was no doubt about to get his way. But for his safety I had to vow to myself that I wouldn't tell for anything. "Well why not?" He murmurs kissing my cheek. Oh god no. He drew down to my neck kissing my skin enough to make me shiver. No, no, no! He wrapped his arm around my back pulling me closer. I hated to do this but I ripped my face away from him avoiding his gaze.

"Nice try asshole." I say putting my head back down sure to be away from his lusty lips.

"Not me, it runs through your mind all day." I flip him off with my face in his chest. "You want me to do this," He runs his warm hands on my ass groping. "And this," This time he grips my hair pulling my head back to kiss him. "Huh you're a freaky one." He grins against my lips. "You like it rough." My face heats up so much. This whole mind thing was so not gonna work out well for me. He nibbles on my lip holding me tight, just how I- nope not even gonna think it because this asshole was hanging onto every word. "Ouch." He says in reply.

His hands roam every surface of my body causing m to breathe heavy and let out small sounds of pleasure. "Oh my god I am going to kill you! Then bring you back to life then kill you again." I say to him grabbing his wrists and trying to hold myself away from him. He was hovering above me and just dropped back down holding my wrists above my head. He knows my every move before reading my fucking mind now afterwards it's just hell. I don't think I could have gotten anywhere without him finding some way to pull me back, making me like it.

"Oh you naughty girl." He says laughing. Oh now he was just screwing with me. But I couldn't even think straight his laugh made his chest rumble and I held onto that. "Just know that I will figure out exactly what's going on and I will do anything in my power to fix it. I love you too much Hayley." And that's exactly the problem. "What?"

"You! We won't tell you because we know you'll do anything and we're preventing you from that." He just bends down and kisses me straight on the lips and I can't do anything but kiss him back.

* * *

><p><strong>In your face Jase! Lmaoo no just kidding I love em both, well of course because I made them extremely awesome. That's just what Oliver is thinking. Still the question of who will it be? Maybe you'll find out sooner... later? Reviews! :) <strong>

**OH YEA! I don't know how to upload pictures onto my profile so someone wanna tell me? I have some for the characters... And Oliver Sykes is beyond words gorgeous ok I'm done bye.! Review!**


	18. We Won't Back Down

Yea I just thought about it but we wont back down is a really loud and fun song to party to and the lyrics just go pretty good with this chapter like fucktastically! Just sayyin... :) Read, Review, Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>We Won't Back Down<strong>

The next day I decide to have everyone over. It seems just as good a time as any, seeing as though Connor had yet to bother me, which I figured was coming soon. The only problem was I had invited both Jase and Oli. "I'm going to Nessy and Danny's party later on today. Are you coming?" Marcie asks from my laptop. She had been on YouTube and whatever else kept that girl so entertained.

"Of course." I say if I'm getting happy then damn it I was getting WILD! I thought. "I invited Jase and Oli." I blurt meaning over to my house and the party. She just looks at me as if to check if I'm serious and just shakes her head. Then I hear Jordan stomping up the steps.

"When I said make yourself known I didn't mean to all of fucking Pennsylvania." I laugh at him when he gets up. We sit around for about 20 minutes just talking before I get bored. "Okay I'm done let's go play the Wii." I hop up only to run into Jase. "Perfect timing." I say tapping on his shoulder and ducking around him. Good there was no awkwardness. He turns around and follows me. I purposely keep my head ahead to make sure I don't see what the hell Oli and Jase have to say to each other. I set up the Wii and put on Michael Jackson. "Who wants to play me?" I laugh and both Jordan and Oli hop up grabbing my extra controllers.

We start of the game with Dirty Diana and I am proud to say I have the high score. Both Oli and Jordan grin at each other hoping to beat my score. In the middle of the game I notice both of them doing the moves and staring at me trying to mess me up. "Assholes, stop looking at me!" I say hitting the controller for the next move. I catch one of the golden moves and yell "Haha!" Then I missed the next one "Shit!" All three of us play and I notice Marcie texting someone and Jase just sitting there watching me. When I think that Oli looks back at Jase and loses his smile. Woops time to turn around.

"You guys sit down and let Marcie and Jase play." I say pushing both of them on the couch and grabbing their controllers.

"Why can't you sit down?" Jordan complains.

"Cuz I don't wanna and I don't know I guess I just feel like it." I toss the controllers at Marcie and Jase and whoop their asses at Thriller and Ghosts. "Woot Woot!" I lift up my arms giving them high fives. Jase's electro whatever thing stopped working on me after we kissed.

"Alright, Nes is calling. Let's go." Marcie runs out of the door and we all run after her me the only one breathing heavy. Damn was it a secret vampire thing or did that really just not take as much energy from them. "Both," Oli comes behind me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Hey you guys, just so you know I invited my cousin Alex." Marcie says in a soft voice. Oh her cousin Alex. She was a beaut. I had always been jealous of how pretty she was. It wasn't her long dark hair, or her grey eyes but she was just really pretty for absolutely no reason. We got to Nessy's house and I saw Alex get out of a small beat up car and run to Marcie giving her a hug. All of us give her our hello's and walk in. The good thing about her is that she had some uber hot boyfriend that she was totally in love with. So she leaves the boys out here alone. She'd lived all the way in reading, pretty far.

We all walked into Nessy's small house and immediately attention was drawn to us. Honestly with both Alex and Jase every guy and girl in the room was drooling. I headed away from the crowd with Jase following and Oli just let out a grunt and stuck with Jordan, while Marcie searched for Nessy with Alex. I did my typical routine of get a drink, hop on the counter and talk with whoever was around. "So who's this Alex girl?" Jase asks helping himself to an alcoholic beverage.

"Marcie's cousin." I'm flat with him and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh stop acting like you don't know what I'm thinking." He laughs at that.

"Well then let's just blurt it out to the world. I think I'm going to go talk to Marcie. She seems the only person willing to talk to me beside you of course." He says making his way through the crowd.

I see Sierra walk over to me. I always hated her but I acted nice to her just to have another friend I guess. "Who's that new boy?" She asks looking over at Jase. Oh the bitch. "And what was he doing talking to you?" She says it in a mean way. Whore. Well she didn't like me either but she put up with me too. I guess you could say we were alliances.

"Oh just a boy." I say gazing over at him. He catches my gaze and smiles at me. I see Sierra smile and wave at him. I mentally laugh at her.

"He wasn't smiling at you." She turns hostile.

"Right..." I say sarcastically.

"Stay away from him if you know what's best for you." She says before prancing off towards him. Oh if only she knew. I decided not to say anything that could cause a scene and just watch her idiotic plan fall apart.

"Hey girly," I see my friend Tyler walking over hopping up on the counter next to me. "That girl has clearly lost it." Tyler was gorgeous but neither one of us were really attracted to each other. He was just awesome. "He comes in with you, makes it clear that he wants you and it goes to her head because of what exactly?"

"Who the hell knows? I'm just standing here watching what he's going to do." I look down at him and he's drinking straight liquor. "Alcoholic." I mutter shaking my head.

"I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a drunk, alcoholics go to meetings." He says making me laugh so hard I almost fall. I see Jase walking towards me with Sierra hot on his heels. "Well we've got company." He looks at it just as interested as I was.

"Look it was nice meeting you-" He stops taking a moment to think. "Whatever your name is." Jase says trying to get away from her.

"Sierra." She says it in a flirty voice with a huge smile on her face.

"Sierra," He says it all big and woo. "But I've already told you, I have other interests." He says and Tyler turns to me putting his hand up for a high five. "BURN!" He laughs. I almost choke on my drink at how slow he is.

"In fucking Hayley, you know her and her emo freak friends cut themselves right." Tyler grabs my arm and examines it. "Oh that lying bitch." He mutters making me laugh some more.

"Please can you just leave me alone?" Jase looks desperate now almost to us. "Hayley!" he says and I just stare at him. He mouths "Help Me" and I just laugh. Well since he can read my mind I tell him nope. I liked to watch him like this. It actually made me feel special that he'd turn down a nice blow job from Sierra for me. Jase looks at me with the weirdest face in the world as if he was asking WHAT DA FAWK? Well if he'd get the hell out of my head. Sierra rubs on his bicep and that strikes a nerve.

Oh the bitch really had nerve putting her hands on him. Especially in front of me. She saw my reaction and started down his leg. "Oh no," I hear Tyler say. Well I guess he knows me pretty good to watch my next move. I slap her hands away giving her a death stare. "Hands off Sierra." She glares at me and pulls him towards her he starts to pull away but I don't give him a chance before I knock her skinny ass on the floor. I grab Jase putting him on the opposite side of me and turn to him. I see a crowd gather round to watch a fight but they won't get one unless Sierra tries something else.

"So all it took was some touching to get help. I'll remember that next time." He says laughing. Suddenly he turns me around before I can blink an eye and I see behind him Sierra is cradling her hand. The bitch tried to punch me! I make a move to go towards her but Jase restrains me holding my arms to my side and pulling me away. "Nope, no fighting." He says dragging me out of the door despite all of my kicking and struggling. Once we get out of the door Oli blocks Jase and makes a move for me.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" He asks glaring at him. With the distraction I pulled myself out of Jase's grasp and fix my hair. "Don't put your hands on her." He says clenching his fists. They are so not fighting here.

"Guys seriously drop it. I'm fine Damnit." I don't know where the sudden anger came from. "Can we just go home? We can walk." I say dropping the anger. A walk would help clear my head. I don't know what the hell made me think I should actually get these two together for that long of a time in such a close proximity. This was quite possibly the worst idea ever.

* * *

><p>Review Review Review! And depending on you guys review will decide what big thing is going to happen next. :) Until next time. Oh and uhh if you haven't noticed I changed my pen name... the old one was weirding me out... So now its squiidgy (with 2 I'S) because squidgy was taken hehe -squidgy squidgy falalalala- And goodbye<p> 


	19. It Was Written In Blood

I feel like I should tell you guys every time a chapter is a Bring Me The Horizon song... lol but DamnRegret92 thanks that means a lot. I like being inspiring yay!

* * *

><p><strong>It Was Written In Blood<strong>

**Goodbye my friend, goodbye  
>My love, you're in my heart<br>It was preordained that we should part  
>We're united by and by, united by and by<br>Goodbye  
>No handshake to endure, there was nothing<br>It was written in blood**

We get to a point in the road where we could go two ways and the two boys are still pissed at each other. Jase wants me to turn one way and Oli the other. They both take the same amount of time but they're just so goddamn stubborn. Fuck.

"Come on Hayley." Jase said. He grabbed my arm, moving me closer to the side that he wanted me to go.

"Hey, back off!" Oli yelled back almost jumping up to push him. "Don't push her. She'll do whatever she wants."

"Oh yea and what are you gonna do pretty boy?" Jase stops holding onto my arm and goes toward Oli. "Are you gonna beat me up like you did her? I'm surprised you're still around. After you did that, what kind of best friend are you?" He was provoking him. He knew Oli hadn't really done that. He knew the whole fucking story. What the hell?

"Jase, stop." I said. But he kept going with points that all made Oli feel like shit. I could tell by just looking at him.

"Fuck you. Why don't you just leave her alone? Go back to your trailer trash dad and you crack head mother. Long as you get the hell away from here. You know I bet you're no better than either of them, no wonder you came." Oli shot back. That was low, even for him; Jase had taken so much pain because of his parents. Why would he say something like that? "Freak." With that Jase jumped at him. They both started fighting. I jumped as I watched Oli go for Jase's gut, and winced as Jase tackled Oli to the floor. They were both trained fighters with the ability to kill the other if they tried. I had to stop them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" They both stopped for a fraction of a second to glance at me but went back to hitting. I stared at them both for a moment before springing into the middle of them. They both had been aiming for the others gut and I got both blows and collapsed to the floor. My head spun and my gut felt like exploding. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying from the pain. I was on my knees now.

Realizing what they had done both of them rushed down to help me. "Hayley! I'm so sorry." They both whispered. They honestly looked hurt by what they had done but it only pissed me off more. Not only were they fighting in front of me but they couldn't even stop when I got in between. I looked over at Oliver. His face was contorted in a mask of anger and sorrow. He was at my side in an instant trying to tend to me. And Jase who was sitting on the hard cement staring down at the ground.

They both started talking to me at the same time, muttering apologies and how they were so mad at themselves. "I don't know what I was thinking." was among the most heard. But I cut them off. "Shut-up. You know both of you can suck it. First off you're not mature enough to handle a little complication. You disgust me, get away from me." Both of their faces looked hurt. But Oli was the only surprised one. But he looked more angry than sad. Jase stalked off but he stayed.

"Hayley, I-" I couldn't let him finish.

"Don't. Just go, please. With everything in the world that's happening the two people I love most can't even come through for me? That's all I asked for, all I needed. But you two can't stop fighting long enough to realize that the world does not slow down for us"

"I'm sorry." He whispered fiercely.

"Go. Away." I said it softly but firm, lifting myself up and walking despite the pain I was in. On the way home Jase found me. "Here," He handed me his half amulet that I had given him. We'd made my grandmother's 'lost stone' into a necklace and I let him keep it I don't know it just felt right at the moment. His eyes were red rimmed, was he just off somewhere crying? Suddenly I felt bad but not bad enough to be nice.

"Didn't I tell you guys to get the hell away from me?" I spat, walking past his outstretched hand.  
>"I'm just giving this back to you. It belongs to you." He spoke quietly with a shaky voice.<p>

"Duh. Why are you giving it back?" I looked down at the shining gem. It was beautiful. He put it in my hand.

"If I'm not gonna be around anymore I don't want to have your only reminder of your grandmother." He sounded on the verge of tears I wondered what was wrong with him.

"You're leaving?" I let too much emotion into those words and tried to patch it up. "And what's wrong with you. You were just fine."

"You told me to go." And with that a tear fell out of his eye. I couldn't be tough girl anymore. I walked closer to him and embraced him tightly. He hugged me back shakily as if I'd reject him.

"I told you to go, tonight. As much as I hate to admit it but I'll be talking to you guys in the morning like this never happened. It was a mistake, I was mad. Why in the world would I just write you off like that?" I whispered keeping my arms wrapped around his neck. Though it was me comforting him, his arms still felt amazing around my waist. I couldn't help but swoon a little at that.

"My mother did." He said it so quietly that I almost missed it.

"What?" I asked, leaning back to look at him.

"Nothing." His eyes well with tears and he lets go of me, turning around.

"Jase." I reach over grabbing his arm. "Tell me." His shoulders droop and I feel terrible for snapping at him earlier.

"Everything that Oliver said about my parents is true. They never had any interest in becoming vampires so they fought it with all they could and it led my mother to drugs and my father to alcohol. They abused me until I was 14. Then they both got better, I should have known something was off. A year later they tied me up and left me in an old abandoned house with no trace of them ever since then I've been on my own. Jordan and his mother were my only family left but when a shaka attacked me, she finally took me in."

"You only told me that they hit you. Why do you keep these things from me?" I step back from him. I'm genuinely hurt by this

"I was afraid that if I told you the full truth you'd do what you did at the well. But maybe this time it'd stick. Compared to Jordan and even Oliver, I'm nothing but garbage. Apparently I am to you too." He stares at the space separating us. I guess I did give him the impression that I was disgusted once again.

"What? Jase! I swear I don't think that. God seriously I hate low self-esteem. You know the shit bothers me. But like I said I don't give a fuck that your parents were." Even though I have nothing against him because of whom his parents were I can't seem to do anything else to reassure him.

"It's fine, I knew I had to tell you eventually. And that you'd feel this way. I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place. Maybe feelings wouldn't have gotten this far." His voice made my heart break all over again. I don't feel any different than I did before he mentioned his parents. It was then that I realized that I truly loved him and I didn't care that he came from a bad batch. Jase was Jase no matter what.

I make a move towards him and throw my arms around his waist standing on my tippy toes to get my head on his shoulders. "No you shouldn't have lied but I love you Jase, no matter what. You are so stupid for ever believing any different!" I turned my face and leaned my forehead against his. "Take this." I smiled shoving the crystal deep into his hand. He smiles back wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too." He leans in closer to me and kisses me, better than he ever has.

"But wait, why didn't they take you in?"

"Because we didn't want you to meet me. It was all for Oli. We didn't want to let the magic just bulge in on your life. So I stayed away until it was absolutely necessary to have the protection of believe it or not You, Marcie, Oli, and Jordan's parents."

"You know what I don't even care." I lift my arms so that way they're around his neck now and kiss him some more. I could never get enough of him. He backs me into a solid brick wall and I lift my legs around his torso, holding all of my weight on him. His lips leave my mouth making their way down my chin, to my neck, his sharp teeth teasing my skin. His hands run up and down my body, making their way up my shirt. Everywhere he touches leaves my skin tingling. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain where his mouth was then it is replaced by pure pleasure. It's everything I'd imagined sex being, but ten times better.

My head falls back and I strengthen my grip on him, pulling him closer to me. I let out a loud moan and can't help but slip my hands up his shirt, feeling the muscles in his back tense, as he drinks my blood. My arms are crossed across his back gripping his sides, hoping he'd never stop. They'd told me it was intimate when vampires drank from each other but not that it would be so good. Then he just stopped, throwing my body into a sudden shiver. Jase presses up against me and clutches my arms in attempt to warm me up.

It felt like I had just woken up and somebody snatched the blanket off of me, but Jase was my blanket. I notice that both of us are breathing heavy as if we'd just finished a marathon and he leans his forehead into mine. "Now wasn't the right time for that." He looks upset but I could tell he definitely didn't regret it. Well neither did I, now there was just the obstacle of keeping it hidden from Oli.

* * *

><p>Review! and I'll promise to uhm, I dunno end the story in exactly a month... my birthday! Well only if there's enough reviews. You guys are going to love what I have planned. Well I don't know if love is the right term :) <strong>AND<strong>

****SPOILER****Sierra will make a big comeback... just sayin.****SPOILER****


	20. You're Just Somebody I Used To Know

Ahaha i got new reviewers :)...

* * *

><p><strong>You're Just Somebody I Used to Know<strong>

"Okay really, another party? Don't we have some kind of more pressing things to do?" Jordan says to me walking over to Tyler's house.

"So here's my theory on that, if I'm about to die why not enjoy my life while I still have it." I stop a block away and look at Jordan. Marcie, Oli and Jase had already been there for an hour. "Okay?" He gives me a weird look.

"After you madam." He looks towards Tyler's house. "But any sign of trouble and we're getting you the hell out." When we get there the party is more packed then we were used to, and that was a lot of people. Considering most of our house parties had almost the whole school.

"Hayley!" Tyler comes over to us. "Jordan! You guys made it!" He was high. Oh Tyler high was funnier than Ben Bruce and Danny Worsnop combined. I immediately spot Jase chatting with some sophomore girl. She had dreamy eyes and he just looked down at her like a cute kid. Then I see Oli talking to some jock on the football team. I turn back to where Tyler was standing and he's gone so I decide to walk over to Oli and the jock. Neither of them notices me and continues to talk.

"Dude!" The jock says if I recall correctly his name was Brenden. "You're with Hayley right?" Hmm... They're talking about me.

"It's complicated, why?" He looks so adorable in his "environment." Gawd was I corny. But dude Oli is hot.

"Well I know you got to share her with Jase but dude how's the ass?" Oh that pig! "I was thinking about going after her when you two were done." What the hell? Did he really think he could get me?

"She's not a piece of meat." He says harshly glaring at him.

"No not at all she's a female... a hot one that I could bang over and over, oh what I wouldn't do if I got her alone!" Ewh, gross he's fantasizing about me.

"Jackass, hands off. She's not like that."

"So you mean to tell me you haven't hit that?" He looks surprised. "Ah dude, you almost got me! She's a whore everyone knows it!" he laughs. "So just give me a call after you run it." This makes Oli pissed.

"She's not a whore, don't fucking talk about her like that." He says punching him straight in the nose. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke it. "And if you touch her I swear-"

"Oli!" I come in walking fast to him. "Calm down,"

"Yea listen to the bitch!" Brenden says still cupping his nose. He had tried to hit Oli back but when I barged in I kind of ruined his plan. He stopped himself by pulling aside at the last minute punching air. Well at least he didn't hit me.

"Look," I turn on him. "If you don't want to get your head bashed in and that pretty face of yours fucked up then get the hell out of my face and stop talking shit."

"Oh you think you could take me?" He laughs pushing me where I crash into Oli.

"Fine." I move out of the way. "Oli," I say quietly, he gets the message and instantly he's wailing on him. Now what bitch? I think turning around to lean on a wall and watch the fight. Within seconds of the fight beginning I see Jordan race over pulling Oli by the arm as hard as he could. Party pooper. He manages to get him off just as Brenden passed out, Woah. He drags Oli behind him and grabs me roughly by the arm. When we get by the car he lets go of us and starts chastising us.

"What the hell?" It's all he says. I mean I guess he had every right to be angry. He did give me a fair warning.

"I did nothing." I say in a typical Hayley voice.

"Yea but lover boy over here did. Why because he asked if you were screwing her? Seriously Oli, get some self-control. Do you know how many people ask me that about her?" This surprises me. Well damn not only did everyone think I was sleeping around with Oli and Jase, but apparently Jordan too. High School... All this time Oli hadn't said anything. It was funny because all the while Jordan was going off Oli had this smirk on his face.

"You're quite the whore Hayley." He laughs earning a glare from Jordan. I flip him off and hear Jordan snort.

"Get in cock heads." Jordan sits in the car and slams the door.

"Shotgun!" I yell attempting to push Oli to the side failing miserably. He lifts me up off the ground easily and slides inside the two seat car. Well I guess it wasn't the smartest thing to go to Oli's car instead of Marcie's. So I guess Jase and Marcie were riding together in a normal sized car while the three of us found our way in a two sweater. I hopped in the car elbowing both Jordan and Oli in the ribs on the way in and pushing with all my might to get Oli out of the car. He grabs my sides and starts to tickle me. When he had stopped I had turned all the way around to the point where our faces were almost touching. I bent down and kissed him while he weaved his arms around my back.

All of a sudden I was pushed backwards. "Whoops that's gross." I hear Jordan saying staring at us. "Can I at least get you two home and save myself from witnessing the mortifying scenes that are about to take place?"

"Asshole, you ruined my moment." I say to him turning around and leaning my back on Oli. "Drive dick head."

"Language." He says making a tskk noise. When we get to my house Oli insists on staying and Jordan laughs at that. Surely he knows this always happens and now it was even worse. I walk straight to my room and plop down on my bed. Oh if there were no shaka things, life would be perfect right now. Well of course I'd have to figure out whose heart to break but still if that weren't the case too.

Oli comes and sits straight up on the bed. He looks confused. "You're hiding something." It's all he says. Ah shit.

* * *

><p>Well I felt like leaving you guys with a cliffy... :) Will he find out what she did dundundun... if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter tonight but if not I'm probably not gonna be on here again for a few weeks so yeaa... you guys might be left hanging. Thats not a threat or anything. Just sayyin...<p> 


	21. The Deep End

**The Deep End**

"Hayley! How could you?" I stood there watching Oliver, the boy I'd hurt over and over again. His face was pale and his body was tense. I had been working to cover up what had happened between me and Jase after Nessy's party but he figured it out.

"I'm sorry." Damn even I was getting tired of that one. It was all I could say though. God why did I have to be the one the two of them fought over? I mean I know it sounded hot but no I'd be okay with just one guy. Except I wasn't. I was too selfish to choose one and stop hurting the other. Nor would I give up both of them. He shook his head and sat down. But that's when I truly knew that no matter what my heart may desire I had to let them go. "I can't do this anymore." He looks up at me.

"Do what?" His face turns worried. How the hell was I supposed to do this? It was funny how this mind reading shit only decided to work out in the most inconvenient ways. "It works, but your mind flow, I can never tell whether or not you're going to do something. I know you want to leave me." Ha leave him, were we even together?

"You think of doing it all the time, to spare us, but you never do. That's why I asked." His voice is flat and emotionless.

"I'm so sorry. I-I just don't know what to do. Like you and Jase! You guys confuse the hell out of me. I don't know who I want, what I want. So the next best thing is to say goodbye to all of that and let you guys live your lives without the constant hurt from me."

"No," He shakes his head and walks over to sit by me. "I knew it would be hard to stay around. I knew what I was walking into when I agreed I'd stay, no I'm sorry for being upset with you."

"What?" I am so dumbfounded by his speech.

"I said I knew-"

"No shut-up what?"

"You're forgiven." It's all he says and my heart drops. What? No! I couldn't be forgiven. I hurt him, I didn't deserve him.

"No you, but I-" He puts a finger over my lips to shush me and pulls me into his chest.

"Shh, Hayley just breathe." Now that I had noticed, I kind of went straight through the deep end, didn't hesitate to dive right in. It sucks when I make a fool of myself.  
>_<p>

Well since Connor hadn't bothered me in a while, we thought it'd be safe to tryout staying home alone. This was stupid, like most ideas I thought of. "Honey I'm home." I had been sitting down reading a book when I heard his footsteps walking up the steps. My heart raced faster and I could do nothing but sit and wait for him. "Don't worry hun, I'm not here to send you on some outrageous mission, nor will I hurt you." Yea right you son of a bitch.

"What do you want?" There had to be something he wanted.

"Can't I just come over for a friendly visit?" He sounds shocked, Asshole. I just sit there and stare up at him from my book glaring. "Your right, I can't. But you know in this human body, I get needy for attention. I guess it has to do with all this complicated shit. You know what I mean right?" No I really don't, call me dumb but I didn't. I picked up my glass of water and took a sip still eyeing him. "Yea because you're a fucking idiot." He comes over to me taking my face in his hands and bending down to kiss me. I immediately spray all of the water in my mouth out on his face. "When are you going to learn better?" He slaps me then slips his arm under me forcing me to lie down. "Don't," He squeezes my thigh so hard I have to hold back a yell. "Fight," He moves his fingers up closer to my body gripping even tighter this time. I bite my lip holding back the urge to spit at him. "Me." He smiles satisfied digging his fingers into my semi sensitive car accident wound. "Okay?" I nod furiously.

He pulls his hand out and ducks down to kiss me. Slipping his arm under my body he whispers disgusting dirty things in my ear. He grabs both my arms raveling them around his neck. He tells me to knot my fingers in his hair. "I know how you kiss those two faggots. Do it like you mean it." He growls spitting in my face. This was so humiliating, as much as a freak I was I still hated being treated like this. He just kissed me until my lips were numb. When he left my arms and legs were sore from all the commands he gave me and I couldn't even move. I made no attempt to continue on with neither my book nor anything else. I had to do something about this, soon.

Again I hear my front door slam, and I duck my face under the covers. As childish and ineffective as that may be it still gave me a small bit of peace. But I was surprised when I heard Jase's voice. "Hayley," I hear him say striding over to me, bursting into my room. God does anyone ever knock anymore; he scared the hell out of me. "I'm sorry I've been being such a douche lately." He stands right by my bed and looks me right in the eye. "I just want you to know that I love you."

I was ready to go off on him for scaring me but then I caught a drift of what he was saying. "Jase!- Wait wha-" When the hell was he being douchey? Well except for the fact that he punched me in the gut. He bent down and kissed me hard on my lips. He pulled his mouth back resting his forehead on mine while I got the chance to stare up at him. He had pulled back so quickly though and I wondered why. I hadn't wanted to say anything to ruin the moment, but thoughts flooded through my head.

"You kissed someone else." What? He said it in a knowing way. Pure hatred flew out of me and towards Connor. That son of a bitch did something! Fuck. I decide not to give Jase detail and let him continue on thinking whatever it is he thought. I wanted as little people on this knowing train as I could get. I mean he knew half of the story no need in letting him in on the rest. "You know it's fine. I should just probably go. I didn't mean to bother you." He looks down. Ugh! But what the hell?

"Wait what the hell are you talking about?" I'm honestly confused.

"It's too soon. I get it; you love Oliver, not me. I mean you were kissing him." Okay even if he did think I was kissing Oli, how had he known I had just made out period? He must have noticed the look on my face because the block was up and running now but he answered my question. "Your lips." He gave me a sad smile. "Their swollen, I can tell." Oh. Well aren't I just the uber genius. I lift my fingers to my lips feeling a sting. He gives a sad smile. "Not some super mind reading."

"No I-" I stop talking and stand up to hug him. "Connor made me kiss him!" I blurt covering my mouth afterwards. God he needed to know. Well it ruined my whole 'I love you' moment. I feel him tense under me and his breathing gets heavier. When I look up at his face he looks pissed. Boy I'd hate to be in the center of his anger. I rub his back and kiss his neck. "I love you too." I finally whisper feeling him ease under my touch.

* * *

><p>Well I wanted to finish this before my birthday but that's not happening so how bout April?<p> 


	22. Congratulations, I Hate You

**Congratulations, I Hate You**

"Fuck Hayley, you're doing it again." Oli exclaims pacing my room. We had left his house and came to mine seeing as though I had barely been over my house lately. I had just cleaned it so it looked extra huge right now. My queen sized bed in the middle up against a huge window had taken up only a quarter of the room. On one side there was my computer desk and my small love seat. And on the other side stood my tall dresser, my closet and the bathroom that had a chair and a wall table.

"Doing what?" I slip my feet off of my bed and dig my toes into the plush bright blue carpet. God sometimes I just loved the hell out of my bright room. Black, green, and turquoise, odd but awesome.

"That mind thing!" He sounds whiny now, bringing me back to my current situation. I hadn't even told Jordan what happened, and already Oli knew because of Connor and his stupid mind tricks.

"Sorry, can't control it." This whole time I had been trying to convince him it was something weird going on with me but he saw right through it.

"Bullshit," He says plopping on my carpet. I get down and lay next to where he sat. "Okay seriously can't you guys just let me in on the secret? I know it has something to do with magic." My heart races. No asshole.

"Think what you want." I say trying to sound nonchalant.

"Aha! So you admit it!"

"I never said that."

"You don't have to. I'll figure out what's going on. I'm close." He doesn't sound like he's lying. Fuck, this cannot be happening.

"We've got to figure out something to tell him, he's too close." I say to Jordan leaning anywhere and everywhere in his room. "Jase knows too, I told him the other day, he didn't say anything and that's what's scaring me." Jordan just stood there and put a hand under his chin.

"Jordan!" I yell making him jump and I let out a small laugh. He flips me off.

"Bloody Hell Hayley! I don't know how about we just tell him to suck it. If he figures it out it's good for him. He'll have no leads. He'll just know the basis of the story. You worry too much." He's says it in a nonchalant way.

"Douche." I mutter and he just looks at me. "Stop looking at me." I pout and plop down on the bed.

"Oh Hayley darling." He sits on the bed next to me and leans his head against my shoulder. "You'll be fine. So what brought this up anyway? Has Connor done anything else?"

"Yes! He's ruining my fucking life! Yesterday he forced me to make out with him for hours. He never gave in, whispering disgusting things in my ear." I shiver from the memory. It was so hot when Oli did it, or even Jase but those were the only people that could do that. "And he just used me as a sex toy, minus the sex. I hate him!"

"Shh," Jordan whispers, sitting up and grabbing my hand. He looks just as upset as Jase had been. Good. "Okay, that's it. We do something about this now." He stands up and now he's the one pacing. "We can tell Oli."

"No." As soon as it's out Jordan looks appalled. "We can't! Something else, and if that doesn't work then we can tell him okay?" I compromise with him.

"Fine." He grunts sitting back down.

"Well since you have to babysit me again I take it I'm staying here?"

"Yes."

"Well I've got dibs on your bed."

"Dude it's my bed."

"Yea and it's quite comfortable, if I do say so myself."

"Gawd Hayley, rude." He gets off the bed and walks over to the bathroom. "I've got to use the loo."

The next morning I wake up to screaming voices. "Gah what the hell?" I whisper to myself climbing out of the bed feeling the shock of the morning air hit me. I walk slowly down the large set of stairs as quiet as possible and find Jase, Oliver, and Jordan arguing. God what happened now?

"Are you stupid?" I hear Jordan yell at Jase.

"Don't yell at me like I'm the only one involved. You see your friend over there?" He gestures to Oli. Jase stares at his nails to act distracted but I can tell he's hurting on the inside keeping his exterior calm and cool.

"Don't you dare bring me into this! Everything that's happening right now is your fault! Not mine. You came here, you brought the demon, and you endangered Hayley! Everything that's wrong in her life right now is your fault!" It's like he was throwing daggers at him. Each thing he said brought his eyes down more and more.

"Well maybe that's just what happens when you try to screw with fate." He walks across the room maybe just to look busy I don't know it was weird.

"It wouldn't have had to been messed with had you died with your worthless parents." Jordan shoots and Jase's had pops up. As soon as he hears it he jumps and punches Jordan in the gut.

"Damn you!" I hear him yell before a fight breaks out and they start tearing the house to shit.

"Douche bag. So I'm just gonna stand here while you get your ass beat so Hayley doesn't blame me for this." Oli says smugly directing the comment at Jase seeing as though he was getting his ass kicked by Jordan. Damn it! I storm down the steps pushing Oli out of the way and pushing Jordan with all of my might off of Jase. They both get up looking like they just went through hell.

"Proof enough that she's mine?" Jase spits in Oli's direction.

"I don't belong to anyone! What the hell is wrong with all of you? Jordan that's your family why in the world would you is fighting with him like that? Oliver, you're just a fucking dick. Just because I don't direct all of my attention to you, you decide to bully the hell out of him?" I see Jase grin in the corner of my eye. "DON'T fucking smile, because I'm pissed at you too. You had no right to hit him. Yea it was an asshole comment but people do that all the time. Get over yourself." I storm out of the house hoping like hell one of them was following me. Yea I was insanely pissed but alone I was fair game for Connor.

* * *

><p><strong>well here's another chapter because i felt like uploading today... hehe well review and alistarsmusic actually my birthday was valentines day... haha but if iget reviews i'll put a new chapter up every other day until the story is done because i have nothing better to do except make videos and write for you guys :) <strong>


	23. A Trophy Father's Trophy Son

**So I'm guessing you guys want to know why Jordan's such a dickhead right? Well here's your explanation :)**

**A Trophy Father's Trophy Son**

After about five minutes of walking I just stop and turn around back towards Jordan's house. I don't know why I did it I just had nothing better to do I guess. I walk all the way back to his house storming in and finding the guys standing just as they were when I left. Well at least they weren't fighting anymore. I storm up the stairs and slam the bathroom door to brush my teeth. I sit on Jordan's bed and lock him out of his room when I hear Oli and Jase leave the house.

"Hayley can you just unlock the door?" Jordan bangs on the door for like the fifth time. "Come on it's my room."

"Why in the hell would I do that?" I lean back letting the comfy bed engulf my small body.

"Please,"

"Well maybe, once you promise to apologize and explain what the hell is wrong with you and your damn cousin. You know I thought family was the most important thing in the world."

"It is, it's just something happened, something you'll never understand. Would you please just open the door?"

"Well until I understand you're not coming back in."

"You know I could break this damn door down."

"Yea and if you do that it'd be easier for your mom to walk in on you and your porn." I laugh at my joke finding it hilarious.

"I don't watch porn I've got Clea for that."

"Pig." It's all I say and stop talking to him. He'd give in sooner or later.

"Hayley open the door!" He bangs harder getting more and more upset by the minute. I ignore him knowing it'll piss him off. "Ugh!" He keeps banging only making it funnier to me. "Fine if you wanna know what happened you've gotta open the door first."

"Hah, not falling for that tell me first."

"Fine," He sucks his teeth and starts talking. "My father." It's all he says for a minute. "You know how you've never met him? When Jase and were little, like little around maybe 7, my father- ugh Hayley you really don't need to know this." His voice is cracking and he sounds on the verge of tears. I get off of the bed quickly and open up the door. He doesn't make a move and I sit down on the floor next to him and hug him being as comforting as I can.

"I just want to know why you hate each other so much." I grab his hand and hold on leaning my head on his. "It can't be that bad."

"But it is that bad. Both our fathers got along great. It was just because both of those shit faced douche bags didn't care about us at all! I really think my dad was mental. He made me do things." Okay I lied, this sounded terrible already. "He had a thing for little boys, even his own. So did Jase's. The sad thing was Jase had to deal with it from both of is parents. His mum was such a drunk she beat him like he was dead meat or something." He gives off a sad laugh. "Once his dad and mine were drunk and our mums left to do something. It was only us four; they tried to make us do things Hayley." I look at him and there's a tear falling down his face. "To each other, before we could really do anything our mums walked in. That was the last time I ever saw my father, and I was never able to help Jase. He was stuck with his perverted father and his drunken mother, and it was my fault because I was never able to help him.

"He should hate me! And if he doesn't I'll make him hate me. It's my fault he's lived the life he has. I really don't care who you love Hayley, believe me. Jase is family and yes he is important to me and I would die for him. I just need him to not do the same for me. I wasn't able to for him when he needed it." All this runs through my mind and I have a hard time processing it. But when I do it hits me like a firework.

"Jordan!" I say a little too loud making him jump. He looks at me like I'm insane. I quickly jump out and run away from his house jumping in my car and driving to my one destination, Clea. I have a short talk with her and go over to Oli's house as fast as I could. Oh I definitely had something up my sleeve.

"Hayley!" He sounds shocked to see me and walks over to hug me. I completely blow him off and get to business.

"Don't," I snap. "What's a vampire's weakness?"

"What? Hayley what are-" I cut him off before he can ask questions.

"Just answer the question."

"No answer mine first."

"Fine I'll just ask Marcie jack ass." I don't understand why he had to be so complicated.

"Fine, silver." He says it in a defeated tone and I run towards the door.

"Hayley can you just-" I couldn't understand the rest of what he said because his voice was blocked by the slamming of his door. Before I can get to my car I feel strong hands wrap around my arms, sure to leave bruises. "Hayley" I let out a small sound of pain and go to turn around when the hands let up and have me facing him. Fuck it was Oli.

"What?" I yell at him rubbing my arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you that hard." He stares at my arms and I just glare at him. "Look about earlier,"

"Save it, I really don't want to hear it." He goes to open his mouth and I shut him up. "Stop, okay seriously I can't believe you three fighting like that! Yea I get it, it's hard for you guys to deal with my indecisiveness but I can't help that. All I can tell you is that I love you and him. If you have that much of a problem then leave... I'm sorry it's so blunt but that's honestly the best I've got. I can't really figure very much out. Just please would you guys stop fighting long enough to realize there's more important things to worry about. More important than me." I don't give him any opportunity to talk instead I just go to my car before I turn back and do something stupid like forgive him.

"What happened?" Jase walks through the door to my basement looking like I woke him up, which I probably did. It was four am and I called both Jase and Jordan down here. My basement was made of complete silver which I bet must have cost a shit ton of money, I didn't even know why anyone would get a basement made of silver. Eh probably my mother or father used it for vampires. Hah! That's funny. There was a heavy door and it was completely bulletproof, meaning both of their strengths together couldn't punch through these walls. "Hayley!" I turn and see Jase looking at me a bit pissed off. Oh yea wake up guys in the middle of the night, not usually a good idea. It was time to put on my best show yet. I knew that damn acting class in school would come in handy one day.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you." I make my voice sound on the verge of tears and his face instantly switches up. God were all guys this easy?

"It's fine, what happened?" I look at him thinking of a quick line.

"Wait can I just go get something?" I'm winging it. He just nods at me. "Stay here okay?" He doesn't answer instead he sits down on the couch. I run up the steps and right into Jordan.

"Did Connor do-" He begins to ask but I cut him off.

"I've got to show you something!" I grab his arm and practically drag him down the basement steps. I quickly run up the stairs shut the door and lock it sticking the keys in my bra.

"What the hell Hayley?" They both say simultaneously. "Open the door. And if you don't what makes you think we won't just go in there and get it?" Jordan walks up to me.

"Because if you touch my boobs you'll get the shit slapped out of you and Jase will help. And Jase will too but I'd hope he wouldn't violate me in that way."

"It wouldn't be violating you." Jase says. They both talk in normal voices not acknowledging the other and only talking to me. Jase walks up to me and reaches a hand to grab the keys but before he even gets close a force field springs up and he flies across the room.

"What in the- Clea." Jordan comes to the realization pretty quickly. "What did you tell her? Why did you talk to her? What the hell Hayley!" He rambles.

"Relax, I didn't tell her anything particularly life threatening. I barely told her anything. Now can you two just get over your differences and become best friends and live happily ever after?" They both give me a what the fuck look. "Ugh I figured it wouldn't be that easy. Damn it, well I'm pulling a TV stunt. You guys are not leaving until you make up. You won't get food, water, blood, whatever you guys eat or showers blah blah blah. That's part of the reason I got you guys up at this time. But eh talk do whatever don't mind me." I avert my gaze from the two of them and pull out a book. I had a bag full of things to keep myself fed and entertained for however long this would take. Clea had helped me get this whole thing put together.

About an hour later we're still in that room and I haven't heard a word from either of them and I give up on that idea. "Okay." I put my book down and stand up walking over to a chair to get closer to the two of them. They were standing up looking quite upset which only makes me want to laugh. "I don't really know how one of these things work but yea so I'll just wing it." I cross my legs and flick my moccasins on and off my heels thinking long and hard. "Alright! Well how about this, I'll repeat you guy's story. Yea that should totally work." Jordan looked at me with a sad horror in his eyes and I somewhat felt bad, but this was for the best eh?

"Hay-" They both start but I interject.

"Shut it. So yea I got how you guys had abusive fathers. I saw that from whatever happened to me in that cabin with Jase. Well not yours Jordan but I saw Jase's. I'm guessing that's after what happened when you guys were 7 or I don't know. Or no, Jase, Jordan wants you to hate-" I stop short when I feel Jordan pounce on me. He was pissed off and not in control of his anger. If he were him knocking me out of the chair would have hurt like a bitch except it seemed he was just going mad instead of strategizing. I mean he shouldn't have strategized to hurt me anyway.

I stop my annoying thought path and push him off of me. "Jordan!" When I yell his name I hear a voice echo and he's pulled off of me and all the way across the basement him on his knees coughing. I look up at Jase trying to get me off of the floor. "I'm fine." I slap his hands away standing up on my own. "What the hell is your problem?" I get closer to Jordan about to start going off on him. "You know I don't even know what to say." I take more steps towards him and he's still on the floor. Usually I'd feel bad but not this time. "You just-"

"Hayley," Jase's voice sounds and he grabs my arm pulling me back. Jordan lifts his head and stares up at me but his eyes aren't their normal friendly green, they're blood red. I back away on my own no need from Jase. "That force field thing you had earlier, what happened to it?" He asks looking like he was holding his breath. What in the hell was going on? "He hasn't fed today, and you locked us up. You got him angry enough so he can't control it right now." I nod at him taking this all in for about two minutes when he shakes me. "The force field Hayley, can you still do it?" I snap out of my daze and nod at him. Yea I could totally do it. It's just that Jordan charged at me so quick I didn't have a chance.

"Good, just go over there and put it up. Don't even look over here." I nod again, walking over to the corner, but he was stupid if I didn't watch him.

Jase gets close enough to Jordan but before he can say anything he charges at me and I freak out letting the force field drop, long enough for Jordan to be on top of me again. He puts his face in my neck ripping the skin a little but before he does any damage he's thrown off of me. I stare up at Jase who was now staring at me his eyes red too. Shit, the blood. I put the force field back up and curl up into the little corner keeping my eyes shut so I don't freak out again. I feel it being hit, it felt like someone was throwing squishy balls at my gut hard. I didn't now if I could hold this damn thing up too much longer. I keep my composure only thinking over and over how the hell I was going to get out of this. They were both out of it right now. I couldn't get to the door, they wouldn't let me and even if I did I had to worry about unlocking it. If I dropped the force field that long they'd probably eat me!

* * *

><p>K first chapter in a while sorry bout that guys but I'm back and now you have less questions about things right? Hoping here okay well hope you liked!<p> 


	24. Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm

**Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm**

I lift my head up with my eyes still closed. "Please you guys, just make up." I feel tears coming on and can't help but open my eyes. They both stood there staring at me with a hunger in their eyes. "Jase," I whisper and I have an amazing idea. I'm not stupid enough to let down this force field thingy but I was tired. I didn't want to do this anymore. Jase looks up at me, the red still clear in his eyes. I stand up and put on my best seductive look. It wasn't too hard because I was wearing a lacy spaghetti strap with spandex butt shorts. I catch his attention and he just stares at me.

"Are you insane?" His voice is ragged and I can tell this is taking a lot of energy. The two boys had separated to where they were on opposite sides of the huge basement. I walk slowly towards him, hesitant, the force field still up.

"I'm going to let the force field down." I'm nervous just stating that fact. He shakes his head sending a thought flying my way. _I can't control myself, especially with you. _I put a finger to my mouth making sure Jordan kept his distance. The instant I drop it they both look up. Before anything drastic happens I pull it back up, this time Jase in it with me. He looks as if he's suffocating himself. I wrap my arms around him in a suggestive way and grab at his hair, pulling him in for am lustful kiss. He pulls back immediately.

"Stop, stop, stop," He tries pulling away but looks conflicted. I pull him back in, this time doing everything in my power to turn him on enough for him to take some of my blood. It would be just enough for me to dart up the stairs and unlock the door while he held Jordan back. He tries pulling away once again, giving me a feeling of rejection. He shakes his head probably hearing what I just thought. "No, I just ca-" I shut him up by grabbing the bulge between his legs and kissing his neck simultaneously. There, I found his biggest turn on. With a small movement his mouth was to my mouth and I felt that same orgasmic feeling as before but this time somehow it was more intense.

I couldn't control my loudness or what I decided to claw at. I just wanted him and nothing else. A thought flew to my mind. Oliver. I was doing it again, no matter how mad he was at me he would never hurt me, whether it was intentional, necessary or purposely, it wouldn't happen. Jase pulls away from me with a sour look on his face. He heard me. But on the bright side the red tint from his eyes was gone. "Better?" I ask slowly restraining from going back into his lovely kisses and clawing at his flawless body. He smiles.

"You think I'm flawless." he gloats. Then he gets serious. "I'll hold him back. I don't know how long your blood will last. Just go and run as fast as you can. Go get someone that can hold us back. And do not let the force field down until I say." Well at least he caught onto my plan fairly quickly. I nod and let him out of my bubble of space. "Hayley," I stop and turn around for my mad sprint for the door. "Don't run it'll just make it more tempting." He says it in a way that shouldn't but completely turns me on. I'd run from Jase and when he caught me let him punish me however he saw fit. "Good god," He shutters closing his eyes. "Don't think like that either." He almost yells it and my cheeks burn hot red.

I walk as normal as possible to the top of the steps. When I get there, I pull the keys out of my bra and wait for his command. "Now!" He yells at me and as soon as I let the force field down I can feel the change in the air. I can see him at the bottom of the steps try to fight himself and fight Jordan back too. I unlock the door and run out slamming right into Oli. Oh my god I had never been happier to see him. I wrap my arms around him and let out the tears I'd been holding in. He squeezes me tightly and flings me behind him. "What the hell?" He mutters backing me into a corner. I hold onto his waist tightly but I jump when he yells. "LET GO!" He says pushing me away from him. I hear a loud door and it's slammed opened knocking into my shoulder with a serious force. It hurts like hell but Oli goes to close the door, snatching the keys out of my hand and locking them back in there.

"God Hayley what were you thinking?" he exclaims finally easing my gut with a warm hug, letting me bury my face into his familiar neck. "Why did you lock them in your basement?" he says it softer but I can still feel the rumble of his throat as he talks. I feel more tears slowly surface. I'm not sure if I should tell him. I'd never kept a secret from him but I wasn't so sure I should let him on anymore of Jase's weaknesses. "For god's sake, just tell me, I won't use it against him I swear. I'd just like to know why there are two bloodthirsty vampires trying to eat my girlfriend." The word girlfriend sends me into major shock. I pull away from him momentarily completely forgetting how utterly pissed I was supposed to be at him.

His face glittered from the soft light coming from the kitchen. He was just perfect in every way possible. I don't even know why the hell I would kiss Jase and hurt him ever. But then again I felt the same way when I was kissing Jase. This screwed up life of mine kind of sucked. "They need to stop fighting so much." It's all I say at first and he just glares at me. "So I locked them in the basement so they could make up. I should lock you in the basement too." He gives a sexy grin and I can't even help myself, I stand on my toes and kiss him. At first he kisses me back passionately but I can definitely tell something's up.

I pull away. "What?" He just shakes his head and heads for the door. "Hey! What's your problem?" Then he walks out on me. What the hell was his deal? I'm quick to follow after because I was so not staying here with these nut jobs in my basement. "Oli!" I call out when I leave the house and don't see him. Jeez could he be any doucheier? "Fuck you then!" I yell out into the open. I was the one who got mad and disappeared, why the hell would he do that?

I storm to my car and drive to the store to pick up some Ben & Jerry's and a bunch of other shit that wasn't healthy for me. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're going into depression? When I get back to my house I hear loud bangs coming from my basement door and surprisingly I'm not scared. "Jordan? Jase?" I say loudly through the thick door, hoping they'd hear me. "Are you guys being nice to each other yet?"

"Fuck you!" My eyes widen and I jump away from the door. I don't know which one of them said it but that didn't matter. It still hurt like hell. "Get me the hell out of here wanker!" That was Jase, I knew that for sure. Fine, if they wanted to play like that then I would. They would learn to love each other, and I would stop at nothing to get it done before the end of the night.

"Guys just stop the fighting! Jordan only wants you to hate him because he feels like he failed you! And Jase I know you don't hate him at all! You just feel like you did something to piss him off. You feel like the failure." I start thinking back to every time Jordan would say something mean to him. Yes that was definitely it.

"How the hell-?"

"I can read people love." I smile using their vocabulary. "You guys are both willing to give up the world to save each other yet you guys want or think the other to hate you? That makes _no sense whatsoever! _Jordan I know you, you're not even like this to people you hate. Bro that's family, you only get one family." I sit down against the door and eat my ice cream that I never put in the freezer. "Now, since I don't hear any fighting back I take it you guys are either forgiven or still processing."

"Forgiven." They both say at the same time probably just wanting out. Welp! That's not going to work for me.

"Tell each other you love one another!" God I was like one of those annoying babysitters. But I didn't care. They'd live if they had to say I love you to their cousin. "You guys are practically brothers!" Okay they were far off from that… seeing the giant assholes they were too each other.

"I love you bro." Jordan's voice booms and Jase's echoes after him. I still don't believe it. Maybe these assholes were just saying that to shut me up. Okay I had a new plan.

"Aw now wasn't that easy? Alright bye! I'm going to seven eleven, then Marcie's house for a day. Then I'll come back for you guys!" I say going out of the door. I hear bangs and my name being called but I ignore it running to my car and driving to the gas station.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed my little explaining of things. And hmm why did Oliver run out on her? Why was he there in the first place :o BUT anyway... stories almost done and I have some very exciting new parts to add in hehe. Oh and you guys should follow me on twitter ShayleyBagel :) <strong>


	25. You Call That A Knife? This Is A Knife

**You Call That A Knife? This Is A Knife**

"Bro, you've gotta help me with something." I say as soon as I wake up. It was 5 pm and somehow I'd slept through that. But in my defense I was up until about 8 am so I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I had a small headache and was talking like I was high, which was not a good look.

"Yea no Good morning or night Marcie, just asking a favor. You're such a wonderful friend!" Marcie says sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Well I locked Jase and Jordan in my basement." I say not looking up at her afraid of her reaction.

"You did what?" And I'm guessing not looking up was a great idea.

"Well I didn't like them fighting all the time, but everything's okay. I'm fine, not dead blah blah blah. Oli came by all weird like and helped me." She stares at me like I'm insane.

"Okay fine. What do you want me to do?" Yes!

"Well they haven't you know, sucked on anyone's blood for a while." God the thought made me want to hurl. "I think since last week and yesterday I kind of gave them the thrill of the hunt before leaving them there over night." Her eyes are like saucers now looking at me.

"Your pretty brave girly, going up against those two. They scare me when they're not all ravenous." She kicks her feet under the chair she was sitting in.

"Well I was scared too. But anyway I just need you to let them out, make sure they eat and then I want to see them."

"Fine, fine" She says throwing her hands up. "But I need you to pick up some parmesan, heavy-"

"Whipping cream and butter right? Making alfredo tonight?" I laugh knowing her favorite food. She gives me a look trying to tell me she wasn't that predictable before grabbing her sack bag and leaving her house. Well there was nothing like the old grocery store shopping.

"It was fun almost killing the cute brunette." Connor had said. Shit did he really have to screw with me at the grocery store? If I were in a scary movie I'd definitely be the dumb blonde bitch that trips and falls running. I mean I did park on a deserted road because I needed the fresh air. God, could I be any dumber? I hear footsteps and Connor just laughs. "Kiss me." He commands pushing me back into a street light. I just turn my face. "Kiss me now or I will beat you worse than last time." With that I press my lips up against his and kiss him. "Grab my hair and pull me close. You know how I like it bitch." I can't do anything but follow his every order. Now if anyone were to walk by we'd just be another set of teenagers making out. Tears pooled in my eyes as he grabbed both of my thighs and I heard my name being called by a voice I couldn't mistake.

"Hayley?" It was Oliver. Fuck he always came at the wrong times. "You tricked me." I spat at Connor but he just took off running leaving me with Oli. But he left me, again. I was so sick of having him walk out on me because I was insanely stupid. I looked at his back and once again I couldn't just stand there. My eyes stung, my throat burned. "Oliver please!" I yelled.

He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face me. "Do you really expect me to forgive you for that? This isn't even the first time you've done something behind my back. I can't believe you Hayley! I mean I'd understand it more if it had been with Jase but Connor? So what are you like the school whore now? And here I was out here in the middle of fucking nowhere for you!" Everything at that moment went down the drain. I was not a whore. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry,"

"Here," He snaps reaching into his pocket and pulling a small box out. He throws it at me, hitting me in the face before just leaving me there. I pick the box up off of the floor and just yell his name. He stops and turns around in his tracks.

"Just one question and I swear I'm gone for good." He stared at me for a minute. "Why did you do it? Why would you risk it? Am I really that bad?"

"No Oli-" I started being cut off by him.

"Don't call me that. Obviously you haven't gotten the memo but we're done. Not friends, not anything." He wipes at his eyes seemingly frustrated. "You know what never mind. Stay away from me!" And with that he walked away again.

I shake my head in a rage lifting the small box to my face. I open it slowly peering inside finding tear shaped peridot necklace, my birthstone. With everything going on I hadn't realized how fast my birthday was approaching, August 21, less than a month. This must have been a gift. Then I thought about it, I had to tell him. I couldn't keep something like this from Oli, it hurt me just as much as it hurt him.


	26. Your Betrayal

**Your Betrayal**

"Please Oliver let me explain!" My voice was cracking. "I swear I can!" My breath was ragged.

"You can't Hayley. Don't you get that? It's too late. I loved you so much. You broke my heart so many times, maybe not purposely but it still happened. I can't have any more hurt in my life. It's become too much" He sniffled, breaking my heart even more. I didn't want to tell him, he'd be in so much danger. As much as it hurt me I had to keep strong. "Unless he forced you into it, there's no way in hell I'll ever forgive you." At that a cry escaped my lips and tears ran heavily down my face. I tried to cover it up but knowing Oliver he saw it. His face instantly changed from one of hurt to anger at Connor. "He forced you into it."

"N-no he d-didn't." I stuttered. Fuck telling him, all I needed was just a little bit of time and I'd figure things out on my own. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry."

"Hayley, let go of me." He said harshly. He grabs my shoulders and holds me away from him. "He forced you into it." He repeated. I turned my head away and continued to cry. "Didn't he?" I couldn't hold it in. My body was shaking and I was making all kinds of crying noises. "Hayley!" The ferocity in his voice made me jump. "Did he force you into it?" He shook my shoulders. "Don't lie to me!"

"No. I swear he didn't." My stomach knotted up from lying to him only making the tears come on stronger. "He wouldn't do that." It was lie on top of lie, and now I was lying directly in his face. I can't let anything slip.

"Bullshit." He cursed and let go of me. He turned around and punched a wall. "Hayley this is the last time I'm going to ask. Please tell me the truth." He sighed staring at me. His voice sounded so hopeful. "Did he force you to go that far?" I couldn't answer him. If I did he'd be in trouble. "Damn it, Hayley!" The way he said it made me jump again. What ever happened to him reading my fucking mind?

"Stop yelling at me!" I cried. It was weak but it was better than answering him. He gritted his teeth staring straight through me. "Okay fine yes he did. I couldn't do anything."

"How? You didn't even try to stop him." He said it as if he wanted to believe me but the facts were all laid out in front of him. I guess it was time to let go of the truth. I didn't care what had to be sacrificed maybe he'd use some of Clea's men but I couldn't lie to him anymore.

"He's a shaka Oli!" His body tensed up. "Please promise me you won't do anything. And please don't let him know you know." Well maybe I could still talk some sense into him.

"Why Hayley so he could do it again? No I won't let you get hurt!" Realization struck his features. "Oh my god, it's been him all along. He beat you, he was using you. That's why you've been so distant." He finally came over and wrapped me in his arms. I pulled away fiercely, not getting anywhere but I still had to try.

"No he'll kill you!" I yelled.

"That's why you wouldn't tell me. Hayley I promise you this won't happen again, not as long as I have anything to do with it." I felt him let a tear down on my forehead.

"No, just leave it alone please." I stopped fighting and gripped onto him tighter hoping he wouldn't go. I knew he was stronger than me and could easily swat me off like a fly but maybe I could convince him to stay. Maybe I could get through his thick skull and get him to stay.

"I can take care of myself." He whispered. "I'm sorry Hayley. I should've known you wouldn't do this to me. I should know you better than that. I have to do something. I'm not gonna let him hurt you. I won't let him rip us apart. Hayley I love you so much." His eyes were brimmed with tears. "Don't cry. I'll be fine."

"No Oliver!" I was hysteric. There had to be something I could do. I couldn't tell him I lied. He would see right through it. If I told him I'd take care of it he'd tie me to a tree or something equally as sustaining. Then it hit me. I knew what I had to do. "Can you just wait until tomorrow please Oli for me?" If I gave in too easily he'd catch on so I had to be slick. He sighed.

"I'd do anything for you. Plus it takes time to build up the power to kill one of them." He whispered. "Let's get you inside." He grabbed my hand and led me into his house. "You should stay here tonight. I don't want you going back out." Little did he know that's exactly what I was planning. Knowing him my whole life had gotten me accustomed to his place. I could find my way anywhere in the dead dark, and he was a heavy sleeper. I could sneak out when he went to sleep.

I went into his room grabbing an oversized Miss May I t-shirt and some huge plaid pajama pants. I went through the same routine as always when i stayed over. When I came out of the room he lay on his bed shirtless, his perfect body glistening in the dark. He had always done this when we were younger but it never had this effect on me. The heat rose in my cheeks from being caught staring. He gave a small sad grin. "Feeling better?"

"Yea, I'm fine." My voice sounded flat in my ears. Lying to him again. I was the worst best friend ever. I went over to sit on the bed beside him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and took in his minty scent.

"Something's wrong. It's because of Connor isn't it? Hayley I'm sorry I just can't let him run around like this. He takes advantage of you. You've been like my little sister since the beginning of time. Now I finally have you. I can't lose you to him." His voice sounded so sad. He sounded as if he'd been defeated. I didn't get where it was coming from.

"I know." I whispered letting a tear fall. "I love you Oli." instead of answering he leaned over and kissed me. His kiss wasn't desperate nor hungry. He was gentle and loving. When he kissed me I knew it was right. I didn't have any idea how I ever could resist him. My Oliver was perfect.

He turned his body leaning me backwards onto the bed. Now he was on top of me holding on to my waist as if his life depended on it. His kisses became more intense. I wrapped my legs around him, letting his body slide to kiss my neck. I could feel him giving me a hickey. I knew it would raise suspicions to my mother but at that moment I really didn't care. He slid his hands up my shirt. They were warm and soft. Surprising for a boy. He lifted me up sliding further onto the bed.

I needed to utilize this time I had with him. After this who knows when I'd be able to see him again. He started to pull off my shirt slowly as if asking if it was okay. To answer I slid it over my head and started on his jeans. His mouth slid up to mine in the process, his hands slipping to the drawstring on my pants. He worked them open pulling them down my legs. He grabbed my thigh and whispered in my ear. "I love you so much. Hayley I will stop at nothing to protect you. You understand that's why I have to take care of Connor." I was afraid of what he meant by that but chose to ignore it. I couldn't deny the longing I'd had for him for so long anymore. I needed him. I brought his face down to mine and kissed him.

"I want you so bad." He whispered kissing my ear. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." His hand rubbed my legs making me shiver. "Tell me when to stop." His hands worked caressing every part of my body. I gripped his sides holding him tight to me, sliding my hands up and down his back. He shuddered pulling me closer to him. I had already worked off his pants and all that separated us was thin underwear.

"Oli" I breathed. He slid his finger onto my lips shushing me. Unclasping my bra he slid it off and covered my boobs with his chest. His skin was warm and firm. We slipped out of our last bits of clothes and he slid into me. It was breathtaking. He was amazingly large and the deeper he went, the more I could feel my virginity slipping away. I'd never thought I'd lose my virginity to Oliver but now that I have I wouldn't have it any other way. We moved together as one. I knew I wasn't his first but at least I knew I was the only one he loved. There was only one other girl but he was drunk, so we really didn't count him as a non-virgin.

I held onto him taking in him in, in any way I could. He felt so good moving against me, warm and familiar. His scent was breath taking, he smelled natural and minty. I could taste his sweet lips in my mouth. I could hear his beautiful voice whisper sweet things in my ear. "I can't take you much longer." His hard muscled body tensed up on top of me, as he let out in me. His body shuddered and I gripped onto his as I climaxed. I hold onto to him tighter than ever and soon collapse with my tender muscles. He still grips me tight in his arms and falls next to me.

He pulls my body close to his and kisses me again. "If this was all I had I'd be the happiest man alive." He spoke directly in my ear. We were pressed up against each other, and I was afraid of what would come when I let go. I knew I had to leave him soon but for now I would just enjoy him. So instead of doing anymore crying I just held onto him tighter and talked to him like we used to talk.

"Marcie was the one that told me about you." I finally broke the silence. "She said you were crazy about me since she remembered."

"I was, I am." He said nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "I just couldn't take it if you didn't love me back. Plus, I knew that Jase would eventually be here." He spoke quietly and softly. His raspy voice cutting through the night. When he'd said Jase's name I felt so much guilt run through me. I just couldn't get my mind straight. I loved both of them with all my heart but I had to make a decision. My best friend that I'd known all my life, or some summer fling that got out of hand. Honestly I wished it were that simple.

"So I just stood on the sidelines and watched as you went from boyfriend to boyfriend." He sounded like a sad little boy. I just sat there and listened to him. Soon afterward I pretended to be asleep. He lifted up his head watching me for a moment before giving my body a small squeeze and kissing my lips. "I love you so much Hayley. You just don't know. We we're made for each other." Then he lay down. Soon afterwards I heard his breathing slow and he was in a deep sleep.

I lifted Oliver's arm above me slowly. When I got free of his hold my body went into instant shock. It hurt to be away from him, to not be held together anymore. He flipped around in the bed scaring me half to death. My heart pounded in my chest. Luckily he didn't wake up. I slipped on Oli's t-shirt and pajama pants as quiet as possible. Before I left the room I cast one last longing glance at his sleeping body. He was absolutely amazing. I loved every part of him. I had to turn my gaze away from him before I was too tempted to turn back.

Reluctantly I walked slowly out of the door.


	27. The Impatient Will Suffer

**So um yea guys as you can see this is wrapping up... let me know what yah think.? And I wanna know who you want her to be with... there's still that qestion hanging in the air.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Impatient Will Suffer<strong>

**Oliver Wilkes**

Sunlight streamed through the open window. I shivered and pulled the covers over me. That's when I realized the bed beside me was empty. I opened my eyes ignoring the pain the bright rays of the sun pushed into my room. "Hayley?" I called loudly. Maybe she was in the bathroom. I heard nothing. There was no one in the house with me. At that realization my stomach dropped and my throat ached. She left me. Maybe she didn't love me. I refused to believe that. Maybe she was in danger. That got my heart racing. Typical Hayley. I was so upset with myself. Why had I been so stupid? I let her talk me into holding back, and then I had gone to sleep. Hayley knew my weaknesses and she used them against me to protect me.

I hopped out of bed throwing on my worn jeans and a Chiodos t-shirt I found on a chair. I found a pair of miss match converse struggling to rush out of the door. I grabbed my cell phone and some toothpaste replacing gum. I ran through the front door hopping in the front seat of my black Lexus. I dial Hayley's number reciting it by heart in my head. It goes straight to voice mail. Shit! I look through my text messages hoping that she sent a text. I had 5 new messages. Mostly from Marcie asking what happened last night and my mom saying she'd be home at 4.  
>Shit! No luck. I scroll through my contacts for someone who may know where she went. I knew Connor was after her but would she go back to him? She was worried about me! Damn it she probably went to confront him. I should've never let her put me off. I call Marcie. "Yellow!" She sings into the phone.<p>

"Marcie!" I'm relieved to hear her voice. "Hayley's missing! I think she's in trouble. Meet me by the box in twenty minutes." She mumbled an okay and hung up, no questions asked. Gotta love her.

Next on my list to call is Jordan. I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I want Hayley back. This guy is obviously not going down without a fight. "Dude I was just about to call-"

"Hayley's in trouble. Meet me by the box in twenty I've gotta get something." His tone quickly changed from stoned to worry.

"Yeah no problem I'll call you when I get there." With that we hung up and I suck up my pride and call Jase.

"Hello?" He's as flat and dull as ever. Now that I think about it he's only normal around Hayley. My anger flares up and I have to swallow it because I had to get all of the help I could.

"Go with Jordan to the box." I say it as even and calm as I can. "Hayley is in big trouble and she needs all the help she can get." I hear the change in his voice.

"Bye." It's all he says but for some reason it makes me respect him that much. His voice tells me he really does love Hayley and would do anything I would do for her. I hang up and drive to Hayley's house. I snuck up to her room without her mother knowing and found her phone on her computer desk. Bingo! Without time to waste I immediately turn it on and start going through any messages from last night. I hop in the car and have a lot to read.

Her phone is filled with unread messages from Marcie, her mom, and boys that are in love with her. It makes me sick to have to read the thoughts in their head but I need to for Hayley. Just as I am about to give up one in particular pops out. It's to a number with a foreign area code.

Can you meet me? I have something to offer up. (Hayley sent)  
>Hayley we don't make deals. You play by my rules. (Unknown)<br>Please? I won't fight it just don't hurt them. (Hayley)  
>Mm maybe there is something that I want. (Unknown)<br>Anything. As long as you promise not to hurt him (Hayley)  
>Okay. Meet me in the woods behind my house at 2:00 and I'll leave Jase and Oliver to their bickering. (Unknown)<p>

So this all was about me and Jase. She was in danger trying to help us. I threw the cell phone on the seat and sped off towards the box. I picked up Marcie, Jase and Jordan explaining to them everything that just happened from the night before up until now. I knew what I had to do. I had to kill him. He wouldn't stop at anything. It didn't surprise me that Jordan had already known about Connor.

"Marcie, Jordan, Jase I'm going to stop him. I need as much of a boost you can give me. It's going to drain you." Jordan gives me a knowing look.

"Oliver?" He addresses me fully. I look at him in my passenger seat. "Don't do this, there's another way."

I smile at him sadly. "Its duty calling, I'm a prophet remember I saw this coming." We drive up to Connor's house and all jump out of the car. They follow me into the woods and search for Hayley. I hear a scream and from miles away I could tell it was her voice. My stomach clenched at the thought of her in pain. I wanted to kill Connor slowly and painful. I wanted him to die in the worst way possible. Her scream echoed around us bouncing off of trees.

"Jase, I'm going to need you to get it out of Connor." I spoke slowly and clear, so there wouldn't be any mix ups. "Piss him off; make his true nature come out. It'll only work if he has no physical body. We'll handle the rest." He nods and takes off.

"I'm going to tie you down and keep you here as my play toy. You're gonna lose you virginity to me and we're all gonna live happily ever after. Oh yea and did I tell you we're gonna get rid of that nuisance you call a best friend, and that thing you call a soul mate. I'm going to kill your precious Oliver and Jase and show you the tape. "He laughed. Just as I approached the clearing where they were at I saw what he was doing to her. He had her tied to a tree and walked around her making her scared at his every jump. "You're so naive to think you could come in his place. With him gone, it'll be less to worry about."

"I'm not a virgin asshole. And Oliver will kill you. If not him, then Jase" There was blood and tears soaking every part of her body. Her voice was strong but it didn't take a genius to figure out how afraid of those words she was. Hopefully I was the only one who could tell. The clothes she had on were ripped and caked with dirt. "You can hold me hostage but you'll never get to anyone I love. I promise you that."

"So you're trying to tell me Oliver's got in before I did. Yea right. He's a fag. Oh I'm sorry he might not have told you but it's kind of obvious. I mean he dresses like a chick. He doesn't have the balls to pick a fight with me." He spat in her face. "Any parting words?"

"Fuck you asshole." She gritted her teeth and turned her head to face the ground.

"I kind of like this human thing." With that I jumped out of the bushes and tackled him. Hayley yelled, being startled. I heard Marcie and Jordan getting her off the tree but I couldn't focus on them. My blurry tear filled eyes kept going back to the disgusting creature beneath me.

I pulled a fist back and let my anger rip onto Connor. I couldn't stand him. If I wouldn't have come he would've tried to use Hayley however he pleased, got rid of her and then came after us. I punched and punched him until his face was battered and bloody. I'd felt a small pressure on my arm for a while now but all I could think about was keeping her safe. I had to erase the enemies. "Killing him!" I heard a female voice yell in panic. My fists were still going. "Oliver stop!" That's what broke me out of my trance. Jase had said that. I turned around to see my friend's faces afraid and sad. "Come on we've got to get rid of him, he's out!" That was Jordan yelling. I got up the will and stood up facing the demon that stood in front of me. He was fully unattached from Connor's body.

I pulled as much power and life from my body as I could. "Now!" I yelled at the three of them watching as Hayley cowered behind them all. It was for her, all of it, everything. I felt the power being real eased into the air as my life force drained out of me. I was almost there. We pushed as much good and love into the creature. All of my memories, of Hayley and I. When we first met, when we played with blood rituals, through boyfriends, girlfriends, stress, parents we'd made it through together.

I'd poured everything of Marcie out. How she'd always been a rock. She didn't let stupidity and drama get in the way of anything. Jordan, who was just like me in every way. Everything good in my life I channeled into the shaka filling it with such good that it crumbled and turned to a thick dirty ash. I fall to my knees. I look up at my friends, my life, as I feel the last bits of life struggle to keep me alive.


	28. Seven Thousand Miles For What?

**Well you guys were upset because of the cliffy lol so here... I will make it up to you with a very VERY sad chapter :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Thousand Miles for What<strong>

**Hayley**** Hranicas**

"You did it!" I run over to Oli careful not to move him. Killing that thing must have worn him out. "We can get you home and cleaned up and Oh my god! I love you!" I bend down and kiss his mouth. Marcie comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and look at her; there are tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying? We did it! We beat him, it!"

"We did hun, we really did." She smiles. I look around her and see Jordan leaning against a tree with tears forming in his eyes too. Jase is just staring down at the ground. I look back down at Oli.

"I did it for you." He grabs my hand softly.

"I know, now we can leave." I start to get worried. What the hell is going on?

"Hayley I'm not going home." My heart starts to pound.

"What?" I ask gripping his hand a bit tight.

"To kill a shaka you have to be a true force of light. You have to be filled with love and life. And then you sacrifice yourself. You force all of that onto one and it becomes so loaded it just dies." He explains. So he killed himself... for me. I am dumbfounded and I can't bear to even move. He's going to die, and I can't do anything about it.

"B-but we can get Clea to heal you right?" I ask loud.

"Clea heels physical wounds, not spiritual. His life force is draining, practically gone." Jordan answers for me. I can no longer breathe.

"No," I can't say anything else. "No," Oli is such an idiot... what is wrong with him? Why would he do this? "Please don't die." Tears won't even come out. My throat tightens and my stomach feels empty yet I have to puke. "Please, for me. You can do that right? You can't die." I lay my head down on his stomach with my legs tucked under me.

"I love you Hayley." I lift my head and he pushes some hair out of my face. "Just embrace it, don't let the pain get to you. Live your life without me. You can do it. I know you can Hayley please, for me." He gives me a small sad smile. "I love you so much, and I'll never let you go. Tell Marcie and Jordan I love them too. And tell Jase to take good care of you or I'll haunt him." He smiles, and then coughs loudly. I shake my head not wanting to believe that he's dying because of me. It's my entire fault. "One day we'll meet again. One day." I watch the life drain from his eyes and just like that, he dies. No more Oliver.

"No," I shake my head. The tears finally come. "He can't be dead." I repeat it over and over as if it would change something. I lean over and puke up my guts into the grass, and then I lay my head back down. I wrap my arms around Oliver's still body and cry harder than I ever have. I sit there crying for hours on end in that same spot. I don't even have the energy to move. I just lost the most important thing in my life. And I hadn't even told him that. He knew I loved him but he just didn't know the extent. I feel my body shaking from the cold the night brought on and I didn't even make a move to warm myself up. All I could think about was Oli. I had watched the life go out of his eyes. He was gone in an instant.

You really don't realize what you have until you lose it.

"Hayley," I feel someone shaking me, and I feel two sets of hands trying to pry me away from what I had been holding onto. What was it that was so important to me? What had happened? I lift my head and see a body in my arms. It's a boy, he's beautiful, and he looks so peaceful almost like he's thanking death, welcoming it. I look up and see another boy just as beautiful trying to pull me up, on my other side is some other boy. So many men surrounding me. But there's one girl rubbing my back and murmuring soft things to me. They all look distressed. The boys try again to pull the body away from me. But I can't let go, I don't know why but this is important.

"Hayley you have to let go." The taller boy says with a thick British accent. Then it all comes flooding back. Oli, Jase, Marcie, Jordan, they were all here with me, except Oli... he was dead.

"This isn't what he would have wanted." Marcie says in my ear. "Do this, for him for us, please." This sparks a wild anger in me, one I've never known myself to have.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WOULD HAVE WANTED! The point is he isn't here now to come and fucking get it! He's dead." A whole new wave of tears sprang to life. "Go away! Please."

"Jordan, you have to do it." I hear Marcie look to Jordan. Their eyes are both red and they looked as if they'd had a rough night.

"Sorry," He looks at me and locks my eyes. All of a sudden I'm in a peaceful slumber. There's no pain, no happiness, I'm numb all over.

I wake up to the three of them still hovering over me looking both worried and mourning. I don't even get a split second of any feeling except sadness. Tears well in my eyes and I'm crying all over again. "What did you do with him?" I don't yell, just speak softly. I don't have the energy for much else.

"We brought him to his mother. She's started the funeral arrangements. It'll be in a week."


	29. Desolate

**Desolate**

Wouldn't you say that the world has spit on you enough?  
>Swear to God I believe we've had enough trying to save the world,<br>Now did you hear me,  
>We Have Had Enough<br>_

The funeral had started when I walked in and I saw Marcie wave me over to sit by her. She was sitting with an empty seat beside her with Jordan in the next seat and Jase by him. They all looked so formal and strong. I was sure I stood out in the group. Of course I had my black knee length dress and black heels, but it was in my face. I had seen it this morning. I had no energy to do my hair any way so it was just limp and hanging down my shoulders. My eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and I just looked like shit period. My heart was pounding, this was it. He was really gone. I sit down by the three of them constantly wishing I could just close my eyes and he'd appear next to any of them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to honor Oliver Wilke's life." The preacher in the front of the room spoke in a loud voice. "Let us commend him to the mercy of God. Let our memories of him never change. Never lose the flames for him that burn in your hearts. Let him rest with his loved ones who have passed on. He was a brave young man who now sleeps!" I couldn't even listen to anything else he said. I quickly buried my face in Marcie's chest and blocked it out with my crying. I knew I was crying for a while because Jase had gotten up and led me out of the room. I had no fight in me so even if I did want to protest I couldn't. I was just a useless bag of snot and tears.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright, okay?" He pulls me into a tight hug.

"No I won't." I mutter.

"Hayley, honestly I didn't like him much but I could tell he loved you so much and he would hate to see you like this right now." He tries to lighten the mood with a small smile.

"You know, I really don't give two shits what the hell he would have wanted. I didn't give a fuck when he was alive and fucking trying to make me do it. He died, we don't know what the hell he wants right now do we?" He just stares at me speechless.

"Look, I'm really not taking this out on you. I just can't believe this would happen to him! If anything it should have been me out there! The world has spit on him so much and now he dies? Hasn't he done enough? He's been through so much, and I didn't even know the danger he was getting himself into, all for me! Every night I just watch everything, hoping he'll come back. Just enough to calm myself, but you know it never works. I just want to know why this happened."

"No one can tell you that Hayley. But I think you should go back out there, if anything just to get some closure." I nod feeling defeat wash over me and we head back out towards the crowd of people. I wasn't as hysterical as I was a few seconds ago but I knew I still had the attention of many of people from school. No one had ever seen me like this. I give a small laugh, if anything I would keep myself sane, and if it took smiling at moments like these then so be it.

"You know what?!" I stand up on the chair catching the attention to everyone in the room. I spot that bitch Alexa and smile at her. Fuck her; she wouldn't ruin anything else for me. Sierra, across the room. I smile at her skanky ass too. They wouldn't ruin this moment of my life.

"Hayley sit down," I feel Jordan tugging at the bottom of my dress. No, this was important. "Oliver has done so much. He's saved the world." I smile thinking of him and how much it must have taken one person to say I'll sacrifice myself to make the world a better place, whether it is for the entire world, Marcie & Jordan, or just me. "I've had enough! I bet you can hear me now! I. Have. Had. Enough." I jump off of the chair and run towards the casket and I see in the corner of my eye the three of my friends attempt to stop me. No. I feel a power rise within me. This is where I draw the line. My powers came. I stopped before I could knock over Oli's still body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I turn around and see Alexa standing behind me. "You screwed up his life enough can't you just leave him to die in peace without you're screwed up drama getting in the way of everything? You know he thought you were a total bitch." For some reason what she said really gets to me. I couldn't stand her or half the people in this room.

"Hey," I see Ty come behind her saying something. He gives me a small smile before walking out with her. And for once he wasn't stoned. I wonder what he had on her.

"Can you please sit down now?" This time it was Jase who was talking. "People are starting to leave. They just want to see him off in a-"

He wasn't dying if I had anything to do with it. I suck in a deep breath and start forcing my life into him. If I'm as powerful as they say then I could have enough energy to keep us both alive. I push every drop of energy out of me, anything I could squeeze out.

"Somebody stop her!" I hear a distant voice before I feel three sets of arms pulling me back. No they would not take this from me. He deserved to live just as much as any of us and if I had to die to make sure he got his life back I was completely fine with that. There's a strong power that pulls through my entire being. I feel something similar to the force field Clea had given me spring up and I turn around seeing my friends on the floor across the room. I have no time to dwell on that and immediately get back to Oli. I feel everything leaving me, myself getting weaker and weaker.

I push and push, still no respond. This can't be happening. He's NOT going to die. It was just impossible. "He's already dead, there's nothing you can do about it." I get to a point where I don't even have enough strength to keep this force field up. "Stop before you kill yourself too." I finally pull back and collapse on the hard floor.

"I should have been able to do it." It's all I could say. I don't believe there was anything else so terrible that could ever happen.

They send me home and about an hour later I hear a heavy knock on my door and get a very bad feeling.

_  
>This is how we close the show,<br>So sit back and listen,  
>Cause it's not over yet.<br>You think you know us  
>well you don't know shit.<p> 


	30. Hurt

**Hurt**

I drop the TV remote and get up grabbing my infamous baseball bat. The knock sounds again. What the hell? I've had enough of this danger. Even if I did die today it wouldn't be that bad. I had nothing to live for, besides of course Jase. But I didn't know how even he could take the sorrow away. They knock again, this time a bit louder. I swing the door open quickly and madly swing the bat around not even opening my eyes to see what I was killing. But the bat is torn from my hand. "Jeez, you're gonna kill somebody with that thing." I open my eyes and see Jordan standing there with my bat and his hands rose in surrender.

"Oh it's just you." I say feeling my heart slow down a like crazy. My voice was so flat and not me.

"Gee thanks, expecting someone else?" He stares at the bat he had now lowered onto the ground. He sounds way happier then I feel right now.

"No," I say slowly only able to think of Oliver. If only he were still here. I'd hold onto him and never let go tell him how much I loved and appreciated everything he's ever done. He would be unable to do anything wrong. There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to have him back, to just hear him say I love you. To stare into his beautiful eyes again. Its funny how in just a moment one of the most important things in the world is just ripped away from you like that.

"Well we were hoping to have a little party." I stare at him wondering how he could be so indifferent to the death of one of his best friends. "Now I know what you're thinking. It's not like a party, party. It'll just be you, me, Marcie and Jase. We'll just watch movies at night and eat junk food so none of us does anything crazy. You know, like go dig up his body or anything." He says eyeing me suspiciously. Oh, so basically I was being put on mental watch. He didn't even say his name; well it was better that way. If I didn't hear it I wouldn't want it to be said. Makes sense right? "I've got chips and chocolate and soda in the car. Jase got you chocolate Ben & Jerry's fudge brownie." He says it in a hurry handing me the bat. "Please don't kill anyone while I'm gone, then I shan't be a happy bunny. I'm just going to the car right there." He points to the end of my driveway, great.

I just stand there waiting for the three of them to come in and a bring bag full of goodies and start this miserable night. But Marcie just comes in handing me a shit ton of bags. God it's like they were trying to end world hunger or something. "Take these in; we're getting the rest of the stuff." She says

"There's more?" I say a little too loud.

"Yea, give us a sec." I nod and turn around ready to head for the kitchen.

When I turn around, I see him and everything in my hands drops to the floor shattering the silence that settled through the house. His light brown hair, the hazel eyes, his pout. He just stood there unmoving, unspeaking while I couldn't stop looking at him for any imperfections. No this could not be happening; his tall thin body towered over me.

"Hey," He speaks softly. I'm dumbfounded. I don't know if I want to jump for joy or fall to my knees crying. He gives off a small smile. My knees buckle and I can't hold myself up. Come on Hayley, don't let it get to you, it's just a hallucination. One of the ones that come when something huge happens to you right? I bury my face in my hands holding back tears. Nope, I swore I wouldn't cry anymore. It was only holding me back from life. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. "Hayley," His voice sounds again but I refuse to look up, and he disappears. It would hurt less if I just denied everything.

"Oh my fucking shit," I hear Jordan's voice at the door shortly before I hear his heavy footsteps coming towards me. "W-what the hell. Hayley you can see him too right?" I look up. Maybe I wasn't going nuts. I nod at him attempting to stand up again. I reach up and touch Oli's face to ensure he was real. "I-" He starts to talk but I put a finger over his mouth making a shushing noise. No I had to see if he was real.

"He's real, Hayley." I feel my face want to smile but I just can't. I don't want to wake up in the morning only to find that this was a sick dream.

"Can I talk now?" Oli says under my finger. I pull it back still unable to do much of anything but stand there like an idiot. He doesn't wait for a response, just dips down hugging me and pulling me off of my feet. I wrap my arms around him holding on for dear life not letting go even when he lets me down. "It was you." He talks with his face buried in my shoulder. Jordan had left to give us some privacy not before making sure Oli wasn't really dead. "You brought me back. It was all you." I hear the smile in his voice when he says it.

"I'm so sorry." I start on a rant that I had felt building up, letting the mother lode of tears out. "Just everything, all of it was my fault. God I swear you'll never be in that much danger ever again. I couldn't do it myself and for that you had to suffer. I just—I choose you Oli." I say shocking even myself. "I don't want Jase, I want you. Please just don't do that ever again." I feel him nod, and then his body tenses up. I let go of him and turn around finding Jase staring at us.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Jase says. His voice cracks as he says it, but he doesn't say another word before leaving.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? This was the first book I've actually finished although I've started plenty. And see I brought Oli back for you guys :) Now we just have to hope that Jase isn't too <em>hurt<em>. Haha see what I did there? God I'm so lame. K The next book probably will not be up for a while but you should definitely read it because it's going to be great! **


	31. Chapter 31

**So guess what guys! I finally put up the first chapter of the sequel. It's called _'The Perfect Mistake' _cute yes. But I may change it so be on the lookout for that. Anyway! I just wanted to let you guys know. It is up and I hope you enjoy and take your lovely reviews onto that story.**


End file.
